Ways of the Heart
by Laurenke1
Summary: Aragorn has loved Legolas from the moment the man has laid eyes on the elf but Legolas cannot accept his feelings. Can their love ever be? Slash story. Au warning.
1. The love that cannot be

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: New story. This story will revolve around Legolas and Aragorn in the War of the Ring. I am going to try not to make it like Love Is Meant To Bloom. Let's begin. Slash story. **

**Summary: Aragorn has loved Legolas from the moment the man laid eyes on the elf, but Legolas refuses to accept Aragorn's feelings, even as his own heart breaks; for the man must be king and needs a wife. Can their love ever be, and who are we to deny the ways of a heart? **

**Title: Ways of the Heart. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Warnings: Violence, Angst, Slash. **

"Estel, this cannot be!" Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm tried to tell the young male standing in front of him. "Your people need a king. They need you to lead them…"

The blond male elf was rudely cut off as the young, brown-haired man spoke. "I love only you, Legolas. You know this. Besides, what people should I lead? The Dúnedain in the Northern countries, who have fended for their own for centuries? My father could have reclaimed the throne of Gondor as well and he chose not to. So why then, must I do so?"

Aragorn, son of Arathorn looked at Legolas with an angry expression upon his fair face, but the elf replied, "You are the only one who can reclaim the throne of Gondor, you know this. Besides this love you feel for me shall pass. You are young. You have not even seen twenty-five summers yet. It cannot be, Aragorn." Legolas sighed, wondering how many times he would have this conversation and how many lies he had to tell to keep his heart from breaking.

"Then tell me you do not love me in such a way and I will leave," Aragorn said passionately, taking the smooth elven hand within his own.

"You will always be my friend and only my friend, Aragorn. Nothing more and nothing less. I do not care for you in such a way. And if you insist on continuing this then, to my regret, I will have ask you to go back to Rivendell for you cannot remain here," Legolas stated firmly.

"There is no need to say such things, Legolas. I understand and I am sorry I brought you into such a difficult position. Friends?" The man released Legolas' hand to hold out his own.

Relief flooded in the elf's handsome face as the prince nodded happily. "Yes, my friend Aragorn. I am glad that you understand, mellon nin."

Aragorn merely shrugged, matching the elven smile with one of his own. He would not let anybody see how this was upsetting him. "I should pack then, since I will leave at first light."

"You are leaving?" Legolas asked, baffled. He searched his memory to try and find any indication Aragorn had given a reason for this unexpected leaving.

"Yes, I need to get back to Imladris before the winter makes it impossible for me to cross the passes in the mountains. Besides, I have spent nearly four months here," Aragorn answered softly.

"But you can remain for the autumn festival surely. You have never seen it and my father would like it, as would I, if you were to remain," Legolas tried gently.

"I cannot, Legolas. It is time for me to return to my own people, and Lord Elrond has asked me to meet up with his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir to patrol the northern countries." Aragorn took a step backwards as he smiled and continued, "I will see you at dinner tonight, Legolas and surely tomorrow morning. You will wish me a good journey, will you not?"

Legolas nodded as he heard the insecure note in the man's strong voice. "Of course I will... When did you plan on telling me of your leaving, Aragorn?" The elf could not deny he was slightly hurt.

Aragorn turned to him and the man answered, "I would have told you eventually if my leaving had not been pressed by other issues."

"Pressed by what issues?" Legolas asked confused.

"The fact that you do not return my feelings, Legolas. I cannot remain here. Now if you will excuse me, I cannot tarry any longer for I must pack. Till later, mellon nin." With those words, Aragorn walked away towards the palace with brisk steps, leaving a sadden Legolas behind.

The prince blinked a few times before leaping into a tree. _You have never been so wrong, Aragorn. I do return your feelings but I cannot tell you this, for your destiny does not lie with me but with somebody else. Those feelings of yours will pass, I am sure of it._

Aragorn was staring at all the clothes he had dumped in a heap on his bed. He sighed deeply before running a hand through his hair. _These feelings will not pass, Legolas. They have only become more intense as each day I have spent in your company passes, but perhaps by my leaving, our friendship will be restored. But be assured you will be in my every thought, and in my future, as a friend but hopefully as more._

The next morning it seemed Aragorn had greatly changed. Not by appearance, but his eyes held a bitter look to them even though he forced a smile to his lips as he said his goodbyes to Legolas and King Thranduil.

The elven Prince embraced him more warmly, as he smiled in relief at Aragorn. The man returned the embrace as he said, "I do not know when I may return, Legolas or when we will be able to see one another again, for now a time approaches that I must learn from my people and many years will separate me from the ones I call family and friends."

"I know this, Aragorn and always be aware of the fact, that if you need any aid, I will be there for you." The Prince spoke these words even as his insides clenched together at the new look in Aragorn's eyes. A look he did not like. It seemed the man had abandoned all hope, but Aragorn smiled at him and then, with a last fleeting look, mounted his horse and set off towards the horizon.

Legolas stared after him until he felt a calming hand upon his shoulder and he turned to look his father in the eye. "Come, ion Nin and allow your heart to be at peace. Aragorn needs to find his own road now, and you have done well, even though it will not feel this way."

Legolas allowed Thranduil to lead him inside, not knowing he would not see Aragorn for another sixty long years in which the man became the haunted and brooding Strider and acquired Arwen Evenstar's love even though his love still had said nothing about his own feelings. But both were not aware that the ways of the heart are complicated, and no one has a choice in those matters.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and until next time. Merry Christmas. **


	2. A change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas please let me know. Let's begin. **

Legolas urged his horse quicker as he and his company sped past the gates of Rivendell. He did not wait for his horse to pull to a full stop as he dismounted. He cast a quick look around until he heard a fair voice call out to him. "Welcome to Imladris, Legolas Thranduilion. It has been many years since we welcomed the Prince of Mirkwood to these halls."

"Lord Elrond," Legolas answered, sweeping into a low bow at the sight of the master healer. The ancient Elven Lord descended the stair, robes swirling behind him as he extended his hands in the welcoming gesture. "I am glad to see that you heeded my request to come to my council. There are many things to discuss, all of which will be revealed tomorrow. But come now and rest. My sons are on patrol but Estel is here and I know he will welcome your company." Elrond's arm went around Legolas' shoulder as the Elven Lord led him inside.

"Yes, it has been many seasons since I last spoke to Aragorn. Our correspondences only extended to letters, as Mirkwood was once more overrun by evil and he had to keep the Northern lands safe. I fear I will not recognize him," Legolas answered sadly.

"I know when Estel came back from Mirkwood he seemed down and grouchy. But he never spoke of what happened. I know he still values your friendship highly, Legolas. I will show you to your room and I am sure Estel will come tonight. I am needed elsewhere, I am afraid." Elrond gave him a smile before leading him into the guestroom.

Legolas took his time in unpacking his things. He placed his clothing on a heap in an empty chair and refreshed himself. He did not try to think on the disappointing fact that Aragorn had not yet come to him.

He turned when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," he called absentminded. He turned when a tall, brown haired, handsome man walked in. For a moment he stared with his mouth slightly open before the man smiled shyly and turned his gaze away. "Aragorn?" He gasped out, taking a step forward.

"Yes, Legolas, it is I," The man's voice came. The voice he had not heard for nearly sixty years but still Legolas could still remember it as if it was yesterday. There seemed to be a spell between them, as both looked at one another but neither one took a step forward.

Legolas had never felt such an attraction to Aragorn before, and his past infatuation with the man became nothing compared to the all powerful love he felt now. Aragorn swallowed thickly; in all the years he had been away from Legolas, the elf had not changed at all - not that Aragorn had expected it to.

The years had given Aragorn a greater beauty still. The man bore himself as nobility, yet the years in the Wild had given him a wild look. Long hair, now washed, hung to his shoulder, while the neatly trimmed beard hid most of his cheeks and chin. Legolas could see the days out in the sun had given him a tanned look and the muscles that were hidden underneath the light fabric Aragorn wore, would simply be…

_Why am I thinking about things like that? _The elf quickly berated himself. _"He is betrothed to Arwen… Yes, but he once said that he loved you… which I did not accept. Aragorn had a great destiny before him and to reclaim the Throne of Gondor he will need a Queen and heirs, neither of which I can give him. If he would still want me._

Aragorn, being blissfully unaware of the dialog that consumed Legolas' head took a step forward. "Legolas, mellon nin, I have missed you greatly," he eventually murmured, enclosing the lithe elf in his arms.

Legolas stood frozen for a moment until he wrapped his own arms around Aragorn's broad shoulders. He rested his head upon the soft shoulder padding as Aragorn whispered, "The years were long and hard without you, Legolas. I do not know how I managed to go on while my world was so dark…"

Pulling back with honed reflexes, Legolas spoke, "I thought you had found your light in the undying love and devotion of Arwen Evenstar. You are blessed to have received the love of Elrond's daughter. She will make a great Queen…"

The next moment, blue eyes met stormy grey ones as Aragorn silenced Legolas with a look. "I do not care if she will make a great Queen one day. There is a large chance that I might never be King. I have chosen exile, Legolas. Elrond said he will only give me her hand in marriage if I become King of Gondor and Anor, and not to any lesser man will he give her."

"Then I would assume you would work harder to become King of Gondor so you can marry her," the elf softly answered.

The next moment a gentle finger was placed against his lips and Aragorn inched closer. Great pain was revealed in the human's eyes and voice as he said, "Do you know why I have chosen exile, Legolas? For the being whose love I would rather have. For hoping that one day my dreams can come true when he realizes that my love has not changed all these years. You once told me that these feelings would pass, Legolas that my love for you would pass. Let me tell you, it has not. It has not passed or even dimmed. It has only grown stronger. I have tried to deny it. The Valar know how I have tried to forget you but I cannot. I cannot deny my heart like this. If I do ascend to the Throne of Gondor and I take Arwen as my bride, I will tell you now, my heart will die and it will only be so when you have passed or sailed, mellon nin."

He sneered the last words like a snake spitting out venom. Legolas recoiled, too stunned to speak. "Do you still claim you do not want me?" The man asked brokenly.

Not waiting for the answer, the man sunk down upon the bed as he rested his head in his hands. "Does Elrond know? And Arwen?" Legolas choked out, barely forcing the words out.

Aragorn gave a bitter laugh and answered, "Oh aye, Elrond knows. He knows because Glorfindel told him when I walked away. When I could not tell the elf that raised me, that I did not love his daughter but that I loved a male. He never guessed which male, but he took pity on me and spoke to me. Saying I should not be ashamed of such a love. That all love was a blessing, no matter what form. That is why he laid these restrictions on me, yet it seems Fate has decided differently. My time is coming and I must reclaim the Throne of Gondor or perish. The One Ring has been found."

Gasping loudly, Legolas took a step back without meaning to. "The One Ring has been found?" He cried out, shuddering.

"Yes, it is in the keeping of one of the Shire folk. A hobbit, the nephew of Bilbo Baggins actually, I am sure you remember Bilbo." At seeing the pale elf nod, Aragorn once more returned his gaze to the floor.

"Arwen did not believe me when I told her I did not love her. She thought it was because Ada said I would have to become King of Gondor to marry her. She said that I was to be assured of her love no matter what happened. It seems that she does not realize that she might die the moment she binds with me. I cannot take her immorality without giving something in return," He softly spoke.

"You will give her yourself, Aragorn. If she wishes to be mortal and you have done everything in your power to try and turn her from that path, then there is nothing more that you can do. It is her choice in the end, and she might find love again. Here or in the Undying Lands." Legolas answered just as softly, sinking down upon the floor before the man.

"But Ada's heart will break if she remains here to die, without ever hoping to leave a legacy behind." There was a shimmer of wetness in Aragorn's eyes as he gazed down upon his friend's blurred form.

"She will always be in the thoughts of her family, Estel. But it is not yet too late. Has your mind grown so heavy with the burdens that you carry that you cannot control this? I have never known you to despair so." Legolas rested a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

"I cannot take her love when I desire another. I cannot allow her to die, knowing that I do not love her." The man steadied himself as he placed a hand upon Legolas' shoulder.

"Then know that my heart shall beat with my love for you as long as I draw breath, Aragorn, even when I decide I will love you from a distance." The elf spoke solemnly, taking the man's hand and placing it over his heart. Aragorn felt the steady beating through his palm as he nodded, lonely tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Legolas." The man softly spoke before collapsing into the arms of his beloved.

**So what did you think? Do we want action or not? Do we want love or not? Happy end or not? So many choices so post some ideas in the reviews please and tell me what you would like to see. **


	3. A confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. If anybody has any ideas just send them and I will see if I will include them in my story. Let's begin. By the way, I do not intend to follow the movie but more like fill in the blanks so just to let you know. **

She stood at his side, her rightful place he mused. Looking around, she was the most beautiful maiden in the company, and there were many maidens here, but she was the most beautiful and perhaps unaware of all the longing gazes given to her by the males. He wished he was as unaware as she was of all the jealous stares he received by the males.

He knew what they were thinking. What did he, a mortal have to offer their Evenstar? What did he do to receive the love and undying devotion of their Undómiel? One who was not of their kind, although blessed with prolonged life what would he offer their princess?

He bowed his head, smiling in return as she smiled at him. He was truly blessed at having received her love but all he felt was despair at knowing he would spend the rest of his days by her side and lead her to her doom eventually. He released her hand and said softly, "I am going to take a walk in the gardens. I need some solitude, Arwen. I will seek you out later; there is much I need to think about."

She knew his need for solitude, but she knew not the true reason. She did not know he did not wish to spend another minute in her company, where he could not escape feeling like he was drowning. He was confused about his feelings and he needed time to think after today's council. He needed to be alone to be able to accept that now was his time to rise. He had pledged himself to Frodo, to protect the seemingly frail hobbit on his quest to destroy the One Ring. To see it through to the end and to become King of Gondor if he survived.

He walked outside, leaving the well travelled paths and going into the thick underbrush to a place only he knew of. A place not far off the bridge where he stood with Arwen only last night, where she had said that she would wait for him, until he was ready to love her. Yet he wondered if he was ever going to be ready for that.

He quickened his pace, the pain in his heart growing with each step. He remembered collapsing in Legolas' arms, crying, just a few days ago. It seemed like that elf had the power to undo him by merely looking at him with kindness.

Gently pushing the branches away, he came to the place he wanted to be. The small pond where, in the summer, ducks swam and the children came to swim. Yet now it was deserted because of the late fall. There was a chill in the air and Aragorn looked up to see the stars as they illuminated the sky.

He wondered if he had made the wrong choice. It had felt, and still felt right to go with Frodo as the heir of Isildur. It was his destiny and no matter how hard he tried, he knew he could not escape it. There was a good chance he might not survive this quest. Yet he wanted to see it through to the end. This was what he had been preparing for all his life, to lead his people to this victory.

He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. To be back in Rivendell brought back so many happy memories, but it also made him aware of the dying power of the elves. The people who had raised him would go to a place he could not follow; even the one he loved most in this world would leave him.

Aragorn was not sure if he could bear this. To be left behind with Arwen should have been enough for a lesser man, but it was not enough for him. He could not love her, no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried; he had tried to forget Legolas and to escape his destiny by leaving these lands, but always he returned, and it seemed Fate had a different path for him as he kept returning to Legolas and Legolas, it seemed, to him.

It cut through his heart to know the elf did not return his feelings. But he had accepted it until a couple of days ago when Legolas had told him he would love Aragorn from a distance. Did this mean Legolas did return his feelings, or was it merely something the elf said to console him?

A part of him wanted to know this more then anything, but the other part was afraid of getting crushed. Now he could still pretend the elf loved him when times were dark.

Rustling leaves caught him off guard and he turned quickly, expecting to see one of the Fair Folk, but he was surprised when he saw the person of his thoughts walking towards him. He grimaced when he turned back to the water. _Dear Valar, the irony is too much for me to bear. Must he be everywhere, every time I think of him?_

Soon Legolas stopped next to him. The elf did not appear surprised but did not speak, crossing his arms over his chest as Aragorn said, "Did you follow me here to find this place?" He turned halfway to the beautiful face beside him to see a small smile playing on the well curved lips.

"Of course. I am surprised you did not notice. What would you have done had I been an orc? You would be dead now and nobody would find you for days without end." The words flooded from the lips and Aragorn looked forward once more as he answered.

"This is a protected country. I do not think any orcs will walk these paths."

"It could happen you know," Legolas answered stubbornly.

"I do not think you would care if I had been killed by orcs." The words slipped past his lips without him thinking and even before he realized he had spoken his mind.

He hurried to turn to look at Legolas to see the elf had gone pale. He trembled slightly with shock and probably suppressed anger as he spoke, "How dare you! How dare you imply that I would not care if you had been hurt, or worse killed! I care for you, Aragorn and I would not wish to see you get killed."

"You say you care for me but you rip my heart out with your lies, Legolas. You say you do not love me but then you say you will love me from a distance. What kind of love is that, Legolas? The kind of which I speak, the kind you said would pass but in fact has not, only intensified over the years? The passion kind of love or the pitiful kind where you take pity on me? If it is the latter then I would rather not have it!" Aragorn demanded an answer.

"How can you even begin to understand what love is? You are too young for it, Aragorn. You were too young when you first spoke of love to me and now you say that love has not changed. Well let me tell you, it should have. Sixty years have passed, Aragorn, sixty long years in which I despaired and hoped and prayed that your love would pass or lessen. It pains me to see it has not for it will only bring you heartache," Legolas cried out, as Aragorn turned away from him.

"I cannot listen to this. You think me a child, Legolas? I am far from it. I wish my love for you had changed, for it would have been so much easier to accept my destiny then. To accept and be content with Arwen's love, but I am not. I do not want her, I only want you," The man finally forced the words from his lips.

"I do not think you are a child, and it was wrong of me to say you are too young. I do not know what came over me but I will answer your question, Aragorn. I did not mean what I said and I am sorry I brought you this grief." The elf bowed his head so Aragorn could not see the naked pain in his eyes.

The next moment a hand forced his chin up and Legolas tried hard to bury the pain but it was to no avail. He could not hide it quickly enough. Aragorn gazed into his eyes for a long time before the man spoke in an icy whisper. "You lie to me again. Why do this when it brings you pain to tell me these things? I want to know the truth."

Struggling for control Legolas gripping Aragorn's shoulders and whispered, "I cannot tell you the truth, Aragorn. It will destroy both of us…"

Bringing their faces closer together, Aragorn answered just as softly, "Or it could be the beginning of something new. Something powerful and blissful… Say you do not want me and I will leave. Say you do not desire me and I shall go back to Arwen. Say you do not love me and I shall live the rest of my life alone. My love for you does not wax and wane, and it shall never die because I simply love you too much."

His vision blinded by tears, Legolas forced himself to meet Aragorn's eyes as they stared into his own while he said, "I do not want you, Aragorn... I…" Their faces moved closer as Legolas continued to whisper, through it was harder to form the words. "…Do not desire you…."

Their eyes were locked together even as Legolas cocked his head to the side, whispering the last words in a rush of warmth breath against Aragorn's lips. "I…love…you…"

After saying those words the elf pressed his lips against Aragorn's tightly as he closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. He felt the man tighten his grip upon his shoulders and Aragorn's tongue traced his lips.

He opened them, allowing Aragorn's tongue in. The man broke away suddenly to kiss the tears away as they continued to slip from the ethereal being's eyes. Aragorn spoke, "Why do you weep, Legolas?"

Opening his eyes, Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's shoulder as he choked out, "For sealing our doom. I did not mean to tell you this but if you are kind to me it is harder to stay true to my promise."

"What promise, mellon nin?" There was a surprised note in Aragorn's voice as it shook.

"That I would never reveal to you how I feel. You are meant to be King and you can never be King with me by your side. We cannot be, Aragorn." The man's arms tightened around his own as Legolas raised his head to see Aragorn had tears standing in his eyes as well.

"I know this and it breaks my heart. But know that my heart shall always belong to you, no matter what may happen to me." Aragorn placed a hand against Legolas' cheek and the elf covered it with his own.

"Thank you, meleth nin. I will stand with you all the way and whenever you have need of me." Legolas smiled at him and Aragorn felt his own lips responding.

He placed a soft kiss on Legolas' cheek but instead the elf turned and met his lips once more, demanding a deeper kiss.

"Legolas! Estel!" A shocked cry caused them to break apart. Leaping away from each other both turned their head to see Lord Elrond standing there. There was genuine surprise written on the elder's face until a cool mask replaced any emotions as he spoke. "A word. Now!"

**So how will Elrond react? What do you want to see? Please review. **


	4. A father's lament

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's see what Elrond thinks shall we? **_**These are thoughts. Flashbacks as well. **_

His mind was racing. This he had never expected. He did not look back at the two males following him; he knew that they would come. He knew that he had surprised them when he walked by them; they had surprised him as well.

He would that he could be angry with them. Or at least with Estel, but he found he could not be. He only pitied the man more for it. Nay, perhaps pity was not the right word. He felt sorry for Aragorn. Sorry for the child that he had raised. Sorry for a love that could possibly be, but at every turn there was only darkness ahead for them both.

He opened the door to his office; the walk had made him feel like a thousand years had gone by within a single night. He could still clearly remember when Aragorn and Arwen had come to him, telling him that Arwen wanted to be betrothed to Aragorn.

_It had been the last of the autumn days when they had come. The party from Lorien and with them Arwen. He had sensed it through the bond they shared. Had sensed that his daughter's life-force had diminished. That she had somehow changed. That she was not entirely his Arwen anymore but had seemingly belonged to somebody else. _

_He had known for sure when Aragorn had come out of the wild a few weeks before. The man had refused to meet his gaze, as though he was weary, and when Elrond had checked his foster son for wounds, he had not found any wounds of the body, but many of the soul. It seemed like all hope had abandoned his Estel. _

_When he first beheld Arwen, he had seen the happiness in her eyes and when Aragorn came into the courtyard, she flew into his arms, laughing happily. As happy as Aragorn had seemed to the outsiders, Elrond's heart had clenched together when he saw the despair in his son's eyes. Despair the man could not hide from the elf that had raised him. _

_That night, confused and weary in his mind, knowing he would lose his daughter to mortal doom, he had sat in his room, defeated that she had not told him of her love for Aragorn. He had swirled the wine around in the glass that he held in his hand as he thought of a way to speak to both Aragorn and Arwen. _

_He knew in his heart they could not marry yet. It was too soon, and there was much to be done. Aragorn had to leave for the Wild again. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he called out an absentminded, "enter," wondering who would disturb him on such a late hour. _

_His breathing hitched when Estel entered. There was no other name for the boy he had raised, now in adulthood, for now he looked like a lost child. Elrond saw the shimmering of emotions in his eyes and the tears which nearly spilled over. He rose, settling the glass down quickly as Aragorn closed the door behind him. _

"_I cannot do this, Ada. I cannot do this anymore. It is tearing me apart…" Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat as Elrond saw the tears fall. He took the man's hand and helped him down on the couch, settling beside him. _

"_What can you not do, Estel? What is the matter, ion nin? You can tell me." _

_With a sad shake of the head and an ironic smile the man spoke, _"_I cannot, Ada. You would hate me for it. I cannot say it. I am sorry…I should not have come here." The man rose uneasily and Elrond remained frozen on the couch as he watched his child leave. _

_The name of his child nearly left his lips as he stood in the doorframe, watching the stern set of the shoulders as Aragorn walked away. "What is ailing him? He has acquired the love of Arwen Undómiel. For most it would be enough…" Elrond spoke softly as a golden haired elf stopped next him. _

"_Not for one who loves another, Elrond. It is not enough when one desires another. Then nothing is enough." The Balrog Slayer himself spoke as he too watched the man walk away. _

"_There is no shame in that. I am sure a match could be made between him and her. Arwen would understand…" Elrond looked to his friend to see a sad smile crossing the handsome face. _

"_There would be no shame for Arwen would it have been a female he loved. But he loves a male, Elrond. He has always loved a male…" _

And now he knew which male. He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the oncoming headache and the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach at knowing he was going to have to speak to them both about it.

He turned to see them both standing there. He made a gesture with his hands and both sank down upon the couch. He noticed they did not hold hands or give any indication of what he had seen. Estel sat with his hands folded in his lap, not meeting his gaze and Legolas had crossed his arms over his chest, casting a quick look at Aragorn before meeting Elrond's eyes.

He knew the Mirkwood Prince wanted to speak, wanted to apologize for what Elrond had seen but Elrond would not have it. He needed to know, to really know, how far this went.

He wanted to pace and formulate his thoughts but it seemed foolish of him to do so. He knew what was right and what was wrong. However he did not know his feelings. He should have been angry that Aragorn had betrayed Arwen, but this was not the case. The man had stated before that he did not love Arwen and he had left the choice to her, not having the strength to end it when it seemed everything in life demanded Aragorn's strength.

With a long sigh, he settled himself opposed them in the chair. Aragorn finally raised his head and Elrond could see how the man suffered. How fully Aragorn was prepared for his father to tell him he could no longer love, could no longer support him.

Swallowing thickly, Elrond wished Legolas would leave so he could speak to Aragorn as he had done when the man was a small child. When there was nobody between them. No pain and no rules, nothing; just simply father and child.

He finally decided how to address them both - he would ease Estel's mind later if the man would let him - but now he needed to know. He had to know to ease his own soul and eventually one of his children's suffering. "I know I should be angry with the both of you. Although why I should be angry I know not. I cannot say I am pleased however. I need to know if I am doing the right thing by allowing the both of you to join this quest."

"Our personal feelings have nothing to do with the quest…" Aragorn softly answered, not meeting his father's eyes.

"I am sure that you are wrong there. You have both pledged yourself to Frodo and, while Legolas does not have to change because of the quest, you must certainly will, Estel. By the end of this quest, you shall either be King of Gondor and Anor or dead. If the quest fails, so shall the Kingship. If the quest succeeds and the One Ring is destroyed then you shall be King of Gondor, my son." Elrond wondered how his voice could sound so detached.

"With Arwen as my bride?" The man answered softly, his voice breaking.

Legolas bowed his head and, in a moment of perfect clarity, Elrond understood that the Prince had only just given in. That Legolas had never meant for this to happen. But to see how Aragorn suffered and how the man had demanded an answer, an excuse to remain alone.

"I have laid the restrictions on you and I will not give my daughter to any lesser man then the King of Gondor and Anor," Elrond stated firmly.

"Then I shall pray I will perish in the quest, for I cannot bear to know that I have killed Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people and daughter of Elrond." There was such despair in the strong voice and Elrond saw Legolas rising up from his seat to drop down in front of Aragorn as his own father sat frozen in the chair.

"Never say such things again, Aragorn. There is still hope…" The Mirkwood Prince paused to look back at Elrond before continuing. "There is always hope."

"Have you tried to love her as she is meant to be loved?" Elrond found himself asking, drawing both of their gazes to him.

"Yes, Ada, I have tried. I have tried time and time again when Legolas rejected my love, I have tried to love her before we pledged troth, but it was not to be. But I cannot do it. I am tearing my own heart apart if I do so, and I am not even speaking of her heart." Finally the man's voice broke.

"Rejection? What is this that you are speaking of?" Elrond felt confused; he had thought Legolas seemed happy with Aragorn. That he would welcome any chance to be with the man.

"When Aragorn first told me how he felt, I said that this love could not be. That he was too young to know such love. I had hoped when I came here that it had changed but it was not so. It seems like the Valar are cruel for making my love suffer so," Legolas answered sadly, sitting back upon his heels.

"And you will take him as your partner now?" Elrond found the question escaping his lips as if he were a small child.

"I am not sure. I do not know what Aragorn wants. I know what I want and I know I can wait. If he is meant to be with Arwen then I am not going to stand in the way. I cannot be so cruel to my own heart." Legolas stood up and paced the room for a little while.

It was remarkable how the elf kept such a tight reign on his emotions. Elrond could guess nothing by looking at Legolas or by hearing him speak. "I am not sure what I want, Legolas. I know I love you and I know that love is not going to change. I do not know what I need at this moment…"

Aragorn dropped his head in his hands and with a soft gesture Elrond rose and casting one last look at Aragorn, Legolas left the room. "Why did you not tell me that you loved another? Things could have been so different then."

Aragorn raised his head slightly to look at him as Elrond sat down beside him. The Eldar's hands had covered his own and Aragorn shivered slightly. "For I am afraid that you might shout at me. Telling me that you hate me because of the fact that I betrayed your only daughter. Teasing her with a love that was never her for the taking."

"I do not hate you, Estel. All love is a blessing. And I love you, no matter what might happen. No matter what choice you make." With those words Elrond of Rivendell finally pulled his child into his arms, allowing Aragorn, even just for one night, to be comforted and draw strength because of his family, allowing the man to make his own choice. And what a hard choice it was going to be.

**What choice should Aragorn make? Please review. **


	5. Without hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter before the fellowship leave on the quest. So tell me what you want to see. Let's begin. Kind of movie based here. **

Aragorn paced the floor of his room, his mind racing nearly as fast as his feet. He had paced the length of the floor and the width, but it seemed he still had not reached a decision. It would have been easier for him if within his heart, he didn't already know the decision. He knew who it would be but his mind said other things. The heated debate would probably go on all his life and after he had made a decision, then there would be the all consuming guilt.

Running a hand over his face, he then resumed packing. At least he would be finished well before morning came. He arched his back, looking around the room to see all of his personal belongs had been packed. Some small things would be left behind, such as drawings he had made of his family, and those things he could not take with him.

He realized with a start that he would never come back here. That he would never be back here as simply Aragorn, Ranger of the North. One way or another, the outcome of this quest would seal his fate as well. If they prevailed, he would be crowned King of Gondor, or - and he would hopefully be slain before he had to see this day - the dark Lord Sauron would prevail and all the Free People of Middle Earth would be under his power and command.

_My destiny… _Aragorn mused softly. He knew he would have to break at least one heart. Probably his own. He felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes as he tried his best not to let them fall.

He finally sat down on the bed. It probably would be best if he rested some, just a brief pause for his thoughts. He allowed himself to fall down backwards on the bed and closed his eyes, praying sleep would come, and it did.

After a few hours, his eyes snapped open and while he turned on his side, he realized his mind had come up with the perfect solution while he slept. Yet he felt all the wearier for it and, while his heart clenched together painfully, he rose uneasily.

Quickly picking up his pack and dressing warmly, he wandered outside, closing the door forever on both his past and the future he wished for with a numb mind. He did not care where he wandered to, seeking all the riches of Rivendell to preserve forever in his mind.

He wandered past the shards of Narsil and past the many tapestries showing the famous battles of the past. He was one with the shadows as he drifted outside finally. He did not know how far he had wandered or how he had found her, when her soft voice finally came, saying, "Is this how you would take your leave? Did you think you could slip away at first light, unnoticed?"

He turned to her to see her eyes glitter with the light of the Eldar. The light that would surely die if she were to remain behind. His fingers worked on the chain fastened around his neck and finally he loosened it, dropping it into her open hand. Arwen raised startled eyes to his as he closed his own hand over hers, saying, "I will not be coming back."

"You have a chance for another life away from war, grief, despair." The man's eyes were pleading as he realized he was tearing her apart. But it was best that it end now before it was too late. "I know I bring shame upon you by breaking our troth. But I cannot do this, Arwen. I cannot forfeit your life. It was a dream, nothing more."

He could see how she struggled to form words. He allowed her to collect herself. Colour gathered in her cheeks, giving them a radiant colour and how her eyes sparkled suddenly with the tears that gathered in them... She tried to comprehend what he was saying as she asked the one question he did not wish to answer, "Why?"

"I am mortal. You are an elf. You are supposed to live forever. I cannot ask you to share the doom of Men with me. I cannot condemn you to die along my side for a love that will mean nothing. I cannot promise you my heart when it beats for another. I cannot ask of you to remain true to me when I am not true to you in my mind. You are meant for greater things than I can give you…" He took a deep breath, aware that with these last few words he would shatter his heart and with all his fading courage he said, "Take the last ship into the west, Undómiel and allow your heart to heal with the grief I have caused you."

He released her hand, allowing her fingers to close over the cold pendant. She stood rigid, looking at him with those pure eyes shot with tears as she spoke, "I cannot. I do not want to, Estel. For everything we meant for one another, I cannot leave you." She cried out the last word and Aragorn could feel the sadness coming from her.

He winced and said, "I love another, Arwen. I… I could not find the courage to tell you sooner. I am so sorry, Undómiel." He tried his best to swallow his own tears.

She seemed to sense his waning strength and walked closer, resting a hand on his cheek. "I will forgive you and hope that you shall see the truth in my words in the end."

She placed the pendant in his hand and he stared down at it. "I cannot keep this, Arwen. I returned it to you together with your heart, whatever is left of it. I tried to keep it but I cannot. It will only be broken more. It was a dream, nothing more." He pushed the pendant back and while swallowing thickly once more, left the hallway as soon as he could.

He could only stop himself running, and he rounded the corner before he lost all composure, and fled through the hallways, seeking release from the pain. He could not possibly face Legolas now. His conviction would not hold, and his heart was bruised and raw. He only became aware of reality as he saw his mother's grave. The same grave he had visited last night, and where he spoken to Elrond once more.

He closed his eyes. He had not imagined that the pain would be this bad. But he had to go through with it because the pain would only grow worse after the next conversation with Legolas.

He collapsed at the gravesite, hand shielding his face as he cried his heart out. Some would say it was not too late yet and he could still undo his choice, but it was the only solution he could see. He cursed himself for having allowed it to get this far. He should have followed the wisdom of the elves and found somebody else to marry.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, not caring how dirty his leggings were as he rocked himself slightly. He could not focus his eyes upon anything as his heart clenched painfully together. It was quite aware of the pain that was still waiting for him.

The next moment a gentle hand touched him upon the shoulder and Aragorn reeled back in shock, locking eyes with blue eyes that were so familiar. The same blond hair as the elf he held dear, but there was more wisdom and sadness in those blue orbs and Aragorn relaxed visibly. It was not the same elf; it was one older and much more famous.

One of the elves who had helped raise him, and only now was Aragorn aware of the strength in those arms that held him as a small child. Arms that longed to hold him now and help him with his grief. The elf leaned down and, with overpowering strength, Aragorn was hauled to his feet.

The man swayed dangerously as his grief came crashing down upon him once more, but strong hands on his shoulders were his saving and Aragorn clung to the elf like a lifeline. He crushed Glorfindel to him, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but once the sobs came nothing could stop them.

He could feel one arm around his shoulder and the other hand coming to rest upon the back of his head as Glorfindel spoke gently, "Why do you weep so, little one? There is so much pain in your heart that it frightens me."

"I have to let them go. I cannot make a choice between them without one of them getting hurt. I do not know what to do. It hurts so much," Aragorn choked out the words, feeling Glorfindel shift slightly as the elf's grip became tighter.

"All love is a blessing, Estel, when will you see this? You should not let your choice be based on what people think of you, or what they expect of you. Not even if it shall break one heart. You must make this choice and think of what you want."

Glorfindel's voice was soft and the Aragorn responded to it, "But this love cannot be. He is a male. I cannot love a male." Aragorn pulled away to see the sad smile play across the handsome face of his former tutor.

"Why not, Estel? Where is the shame in loving a male?"

Struggling to find a way to explain himself. To find an excuse for his choice, he finally blurted out. "It would be not being accepted of the King of Gondor."

Grinning openly now, Glorfindel asked, "When did this ever stop you? When did you ever care what other people think of you?"

"I cannot break his heart like this. Legolas deserves more then that," Aragorn cried out, but suddenly became aware of his slip of the tongue.

Silence descended until Glorfindel finally broke out into laughter. "Aye so I was right then. Legolas it is."

"It was!" Aragorn said firmly as the elven eyes became sad once more. Aragorn could not bear the intensity of the stare and he broke away to look at something else. Anything else to take his mind off the pain. But it was not to be so as a strong but gentle hand underneath his chin forced him to meet Glorfindel's gaze once more.

"Do you think simply because you have made up your mind you can love another? Your heart can just forget somebody which you have loved for so long? This is why there is so much pain, Estel…"

"But there is shame in it," The man declared helplessly, finding himself losing his reasoning quickly. Reasons that had sounded solid when he rose, but in the light of his pain, seemed to wax and wane.

The next moment, the blue eyes before him flashed with anger, and Aragorn was painfully reminded of who he was facing, as strong hands gripped his shoulders in such a tight grip they hurt. Aragorn swallowed away anything he wanted to say to Glorfindel about loosening his grip when he saw the dark and painful fury on the Eldar's face.

"We have never taught you that there is any shame in loving a male. All love is a blessing, Estel. All love! It matters not if that is the love for a female or a male. Why do you deny yourself the right to happiness and peace loving him can bring? I watched you for sixty long years, sixty years in which you slowly lost your hope, a little more by a little more, when you thought nobody was watching you. It seems today that you have lost your reason as well."

"What would you know about this, Glorfindel? What do you know about my heart?" The man protested heatedly.

"Because I had to use the same words to my lover when he could not see how much I loved him. I made him see however, and he has thanked me many times over for it. I know a lot about this kind of love, Aragorn. Do not presume to fight your heart for the heart shall find its way to its counterpart, with your consent or without!" Glorfindel's voice was so firm and strong that Aragorn nearly fell apart again.

"What if he does not want me? He has already rejected me once. I cannot take it if he were to do so again." Aragorn looked like a lost child as Glorfindel's heart tightened. He had no wisdom to offer to Aragorn.

He took the man's hand in his own and squeezed it gently as he said, "I do not know the answer to that, Estel. Only that you should ask Legolas this. Do not hide this love, little one. You have so much love to give. So much pure love to give to the Prince. Go, little one and speak to Legolas."

"Before you came, I thought I could endure to be alone. To release them both from their promises and to live alone and find another wife to marry. To be alone…" The man's voice became softer and softer.

Glorfindel softly said, "You are not meant to be alone. You are meant to be loved and to love. Your reasoning was well but you had forgotten one crucial thing. The pain it would cause you. If the parting from Arwen caused you this much pain, then think of what the pain would be like had you actually spoken to Legolas."

Aragorn looked up at the taller elf, seeing the honest eyes regarding him and, sensing all his strength leaving him, he nodded. He could not form words through the lump in his throat as he tried to gather what little was left of his strength to go and speak to Legolas. He wondered if he could hold to his promise to release the elven Prince. He perhaps could not stop himself from loving Legolas, but perhaps the elf could be the wise being here and end it for them both. The next moment he was drawn into an embrace. "You must be going, Estel. There is little time left for you to speak with Legolas before the Fellowship leaves. Go to him and make peace with your heart."

He was gently pushed away and, with one last fleeting look at Glorfindel, Aragorn left the gravesite to try and find Legolas. The elf was not hard to find at all, already waiting in the courtyard.

Aragorn could not help the rush of emotions he felt when he beheld Legolas. The elf was thankfully not aware of anything. He wanted to rush at Legolas and beg the elf to hold him and make everything right. Instead he took a deep sigh, quelling the desire to weep and run and went to Legolas, asking, "Please a word, mellon nin?"

Sharp eyes looked at him as the elf nodded, following him out a little way beyond the strongest hearing of the elves. Legolas waited patiently for Aragorn to gather what was left of his strength and the man braced himself for the next heart shattering blow.

"You know my feelings for you and in light of these new changes I have decided…" Here the man's usually strong voice faltered and he took a deep breath before continuing, "I will not act upon them. I cannot change my heart but I will live without hope. I will release you from all your promises."

He dropped his head to hide the tears again. This was tearing him apart further and further. He was not even sure if he would be able to leave on the quest tonight. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up.

A smooth hand took his own and Aragorn startled as he felt soft flesh underneath his hand. A soft beating noise reached his ear and he looked up to see Legolas had placed his hand over the elven heart. There was a slight smile on the handsome face that Aragorn's found unnerving, least of all when the elf gently unbuttoned Aragorn's tunic.

The next moment Aragorn felt the soft weigh of a hand on his chest as Legolas said. "My heart beats for you and you have opened my eyes with your confession. I already said I will love you from a distance but I cannot bear to see you so hopeless, Aragorn. All of your conviction has left you and I cannot allow this to happen. You deserve happiness, mello…meleth nin…you above all people."

"I do not know how to acquire this happiness anymore. If we see the quest through, I shall be crowned King, and my heart shall still be shattered. You will die if you ever bind with me. I do not know anymore…" The man deflated with a soft sigh as he sought to pull his hand back but Legolas placed his own over it, making it impossible for it.

"Do not think about Gondor, the quest or anything else. We shall take it one day at a time and I shall watch over you. I love you, Aragorn. I love you above all others." Legolas raised both hands to gently tangle them in the man's greasy hair, pulling him closer.

"I released Arwen and I intended to do the same with you but I cannot. Not when you are so sweet and kind to me and loving…" The rest of the sentence was drowned in a sudden rush of breath as Legolas gently kissed Aragorn.

"Do you love me?" The elf whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"Yes."

"Do you desire me?"

"Yes."

"Will you fight for me? Will you always love me? Will that love be passionate and all consuming? A love all powerful and so pure it will blind all others?"

"Yes." The simple answer was given as Legolas smiled at Aragorn and the man finally knew his heart as he felt his strength returning. True, he still did not have an answer for the future but the future could wait. At least for now as Aragorn gave himself up to Legolas' kiss as tears ran unbidden down his cheeks. The future could wait until tomorrow.

**Please review and send some ideas on what you want to see. This is in no way the end of the story just to let you know. **


	6. A hope reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas? Post them and I will see what I can do. Let's begin. **

Frodo Baggins looked around the campsite. Another day had passed and they had made camp at the borders of a small creek. Packs and beds were in every possible comfortable spot along the trees. The packs were oddly shaped, just as oddly as this Fellowship was.

There was Boromir, a strange man from the Gondor, a country in the South. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Ranger from the North and heir to the throne of that same country. Legolas, an elf from the Woodland Realm where Bilbo had been captured years before. Then there was Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf from the Lonely Mountain and son to one of the dwarves who had travelled with Bilbo.

Then there was the grey wizard, Gandalf, who had managed to sneak Bilbo along the same company as the dwarf had been a part of and thus how they ended up in the woodland realm where Legolas' father ruled. Yes it somehow tied together, Frodo thought with a smile.

Of course there were also his friends, Samwise Gamgee, his loyal gardener. Peregrin Took, Pippin as he liked to be called, his cousin twice removed from his mother's side or something like that and Merriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short.

Yes, they were oddly shaped but all bound together by the same goal. To destroy the One Ring. The Ring that currently hung from a chain around his neck, dormant but for how long, Frodo was not sure.

He once more looked around the campsite. The cousins, Pippin and Merry were teasing Sam who was cooking dinner. Boromir was cleaning his horn and Gandalf was smoking his pipe. Gimli the dwarf was shooting dark glances towards the other end of the camp where the object of his hostility sat, speaking in hushed tones with the Ranger.

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of king Thranduil, the same King who had imprisoned Gloin, Gimli's father and thus at the best of times their relationship was badly strained. Yet the only elf of the fellowship seemed also to be the only one able to draw a smile out of Strider, the brooding Ranger.

Frodo had met Strider for the first time in Bree. There he had been their guide to Rivendell but a few days later -at this thought Frodo's hand went up to his shoulder to trace the scar - he had saved them from the Nazgûl, the nine Ringwraiths who were searching for the One Ring for their master, Sauron.

Frodo's hand strayed to the pendant and, the next moment sapphire eyes shifted to his own. The gaze was so intense it frightened Frodo for a moment and he gulped, adverting his gaze only to find himself looking in a grey pair.

They narrowed and as Frodo gave a nod, Aragorn's lips curled into a small smile and Frodo relaxed. Aragorn's eyes shifted back to Legolas and his face fell again. Frodo watched as Legolas looked around before he reached out with a gentle hand to slowly trace Aragorn's cheek before dropping it onto the man's shoulder.

Frodo gasped as he saw the intense gaze Aragorn was giving the elf. Tears were glistening in the elven eyes as Legolas stared back at Aragorn without flinching. None but him had seen the emotions shimmering in the deep blue pools of the elven eyes. Yet it had been reflected in the grey eyes of the man sitting opposite the golden elf and Frodo was sure he recognized the emotions, for they were so powerful.

"Mister Frodo, sir?" He heard Sam call out to him and he forced his gaze away from Legolas and Aragorn, sending a smile the gardener's way.

"Frodo suspects something is wrong with you." Legolas' soft voice came as Aragorn forced his mind back to the present. He looked around, searching for the Ring Bearer but found Frodo had been pulled into a conversation with Sam.

"I wonder sometimes if there is something wrong with me. Mentally I have never felt so much despair. I do not know my own future and everything depends on a small hobbit and his friends. Sometimes I wonder if we are not setting out into a fool's errand."

"What do you mean, Estel?" Legolas shifted closer, sinking down upon his knees and relaxing. The elf shrugged off his weapons, laying them carefully beside him.

"I mean that hope cannot be found in the lands that we travel through. Nor can hope be found on this journey, I think."

"There is hope in small spaces and in places where we think none can be found. Do not judge too harshly, Aragorn, simply because you have no hope now. I have told you I will stand by your side for as long as you wish for me to and when you are ready to make the ultimate choice. Whether it is by your own free will or if duty demands it, I will step aside and give you over to the one you are meant to be with. Until now, treasure our time together and pull hope from our embraces. We still have the gift of precedence, for none know what our true feelings towards one another are."

"I have hoped that we might be able to spend some time together," Aragorn said softly, smiling and the gleam of mischief in his eyes seemed to come back for a moment. Legolas laughed, causing the others of the Fellowship to look in his direction, some in amazement and one in annoyance as Gimli muttered something under his breath before turning away from the elf.

"You have an unusual gift with words. I cannot make any promises but I will see what I can do." With those words the elf rose, gone to help Sam with dinner. Reaching into his pack for his own pipe, Aragorn looked up when he heard the rustling of garments and Gandalf sat down beside him.

"What do you think of a story or song tonight to raise the spirits of this Fellowship and our companions?" The wizard asked softly.

Aragorn shuddered, saying, "I would not know if it would be welcome…"

"I did not ask if you think it will be welcome but if you think it is wise. The march was a hard one and I think all of us could do with a song to raise our spirits. I mean, not all have a pipe to which we can grow attached to. Although I heard the hobbits say that before this quest is finished, Boromir will be smoking right along side them." Eyes twinkled under bushy eyebrows and Aragorn tried hard to suppress a grin.

He could not picture Boromir sitting together with the hobbits and smoking. He knew how much Legolas hated the habit and he did not smoke near the elf, although Gimli seemed to make a habit out of it, lighting his pipe every time Legolas was close or the wind was blowing in the right direction. Then Legolas had not been really kind to Gimli either.

Fingering his hair, Aragorn wondered if they would make him grow grey with their constant bickering and he knew they had been getting on the nerves of the other members. He smoked his pipe as he watched Gimli's dark eyes follow the lithe form of the elf.

He hoped Gimli would not try anything. Last night's march had been trying and he wanted some peace and quite. His stomach growled loudly and, while chuckling softly, he rubbed it, hoping dinner would soon be served.

Dinner had been served and eaten in quiet conversation. Merry and Pippin had watched everybody like hawks to see if any food remained that they could eat. Leaning back near the blazing fire, Aragorn relaxed with a sigh.

He closed his eyes briefly, imagining the day ahead of them. He would have to keep watch; perhaps Legolas would keep him company if he asked the elf. He was sure Legolas wanted to but to keep it hidden was the hard part. He did not allow himself to think of Arwen or the heartache he had surely given her. Or the heartache he might give Legolas. He only allowed his mind to relive the memories of the past few days and the happy feeling in his stomach every time Legolas looked at him.

The soft melody seemed to be a part of his thoughts as was often the case with elvish songs. Opening his eyes, Aragorn looked around in search of the sound. He found himself looking at Legolas. The elf was singing softly, the haunting melody strange as it was sang by the younger elf.

He recognized the song as the song of Lúthien and Beren. The elvish woman who had fallen in love with a mortal man. His hand strayed to his neck where Arwen's pendant used to hang. The spell woven by the song nearly had him driven to tears. He could taste the bittersweet emotions of his choice, one that would bring him happiness and another would would bring him grief.

If only it would be so simple, but it was not. There were other people to consider as well. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost in the song. It ended seemingly too soon and the silence was broken as Sam asked what the song was about.

"About an elf maiden who was loved by a mortal man. It speaks of her sorrow when he died and she begged the Valar to share his fate. Together they were sent back to Middle Earth and from them the line of Isildur came into being. She was one of the few elves who were allowed to die," Legolas softly answered in a sad tone.

A huff came from the dwarf as Gimli said, "Only a mortal who is a fool would love an elf. That mortal must be very weak for none in the right mind would even come close to the elves. They cannot be trusted and the mortal must have been put under their spell… I cannot even say it in words how stupid and foolish that mortal is. I think it would be best to shun that mortal forever then in rebuke for his foolishness."

Not realizing what he was doing, Aragorn snapped open his eyes and rose in a fluid motion. He was trembling with intense anger at Gimli's words. The words had been spoken without thought, but Aragorn found the insult too great.

"Oh so you say that any mortal man who loves an elf is a fool? Then perhaps you should not have been part of this fellowship for it is one of the very reasons I am standing here today. To me the elves have given hope time and time again and now I am the hope of Men. To bring about a new age for all living creatures. I could not have done it without those elves that I love."

Laughing uneasily, Gimli looked around at the others of the fellowship. Most were staring at Aragorn in slight shock except the Prince of Mirkwood and Gandalf the grey. "I meant a romantic love of course, Master Aragorn. Not the kind of which you speak," The dwarf said eventually

"Then you should shun me as well for it is the very love I speak of," The man forced the words past tight lips before turning on his heels and taking brisk steps out of the camp.

"Well I never imagined that," Sam said softly as the tension faded away as they stared at the retreating form of Aragorn. Legolas rose, dusting himself off before walking in the same direction Aragorn had taken. Only Gimli's next question had him spinning around. "I wondered what had gotten into that man's head. If he did not spend so much time with that elf over there, he would have been more level headed."

It was impossible to tell who exploded first, Gandalf, Frodo or Legolas but all fell silent when the Prince of Mirkwood accusing and cold voice cut through the heavy silence that had descended upon the camp. "Master Dwarf, I care not for your feelings for me, for surely they rival mine towards, you but I tell you this, do not seek to destroy my relationship with Aragorn. I alone seem to be able to give him the hope he requires to accept his destiny. He has long loved one of the Eldar and he is torn between his choices. His destiny is bound together with that of the Ring and if it is destroyed, he will be forced into a destiny he has fought all his life against. Do not seek to destroy everything that wiser beings than yourself have worked for a long time to achieve."

With those words the prince turned and quickly disappeared amongst the trees. Gimli swallowed thickly and the next moment he met the gaze of Gandalf the grey. For some reason Gimli thought that this had not been worth the comment.

Aragorn did not care where he was going, as all he sought was to escape the pain. Tears blinding his vision and he had to stop in fear of running into something. The next moment, somebody drew him into a warm embrace and, while Aragorn struggled, he knew exactly who it was.

His hands tightened in soft silky hair as he sobbed on a shoulder. He clung to Legolas, not caring what would happen or if anybody saw them. He felt the elf's hand on the back of his head and he swallowed away his tears, trying to stop them.

Finally they did and he became aware of the soothing words Legolas kept saying. They meant nothing, only to soothe his heart, which they did.

Aragorn went still, turning in the elven arms that held him tightly and then he was rewarded as Legolas tipped his head back to kiss him gently on the lips. Aragorn felt weariness descend on him as he pulled away to simply hold the elf.

"We should head back. The watches have been set and Gandalf has said that you were to sleep all day. I also think Gimli wished to apologize to you." At Aragorn's nod they went back together, hands intertwined.

Gimli's ears were still ringing from the words that Gandalf had spoken. The dwarf fidgeted with his hands and waited for the arrival of Aragorn. When the man finally walked back into the camp, Gimli could not help but to curse himself.

The Ranger still bore himself with a high head but all could see the mark of tears on the slightly sunken cheeks. Aragorn was walking close to Legolas and the elf did not even grace Gimli with a look as he walked past the dwarf, ignoring him. Aragorn made a move to follow Legolas but Gimli stopped him as he said quickly, "I am sorry, Master Aragorn. I did not know the circumstances and I apologize for the words spoken earlier."

"But you do not regret the words," Aragorn said quietly and Gimli felt anger well up within him. What did they expect him to do? "I accept your apology, Master Dwarf."

With those soft spoken words, Aragorn walked past him, barely brushing his shoulder and settling down next Legolas. Muttering softly to himself, Gimli went to his own bedroll to lay down as well.

Soon the whole camp was silent and asleep except for Gandalf who had taken first watch. The wizard's eyes glittered in the light of the dying fire as he watched how Aragorn shuffled closer to Legolas, who was lying on his back, hands folded on his chest.

The man seemed self conscious as he tugged his bedroll closer to the sleeping elf Prince. Finally deserting his bedroll, Aragorn simply picked up his blanket and moved ever closer to Legolas until the Prince stirred and asked in a soft voice, "Is there something you want, Estel?"

Legolas only shifted his head as Aragorn glanced down at his own body before glancing up at Legolas' compassionate eyes as he said, "I want comfort…" The rest of the sentence hung in the still air.

Legolas smiled suddenly and the elf tugged back his own blanket, shuffling away so Aragorn could lay down beside him. The wizard watched as a relieved smile crossed Aragorn's face and hope shone in the man's grey eyes as he lay down beside the elf he loved.

The blanket Aragorn brought was added to the other ones and finally both settled down as Aragorn placed a hand, underneath the blankets, on the elf's chest, comforted by his presence.

To anybody else who looked it seemed like two friends who were sharing body heat but to the eyes of the grey wizard it was so much more. Smoking his pipe, the wise Gandalf could not help but smile as hope was born in the Fellowship. He knew there would always be hope as long as Aragorn and Legolas were together and, while they were uncertain about their relationship, Gandalf knew that while they loved one another, for the time being there would be peace in their hearts. But uncertainty lay ahead and there was still the promise of the other Eldar who loved Aragorn and so only time would tell if Aragorn would be strong enough to follow his heart or release it in favour of duty and people. Yes, the wizard thought, only time would tell.

**Hope you liked it. So any ideas? Happy ending, or not? Please review. **


	7. Knowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter will continue where the last one left off. I am not going to go through the whole quest but more like different points. Any ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

Frodo was on watch as the day progressed further. The company was all asleep, the hobbits lying near each other to share the body heat, Boromir of Gondor lying on his side with one hand on his sword hilt. Gandalf the Grey had his hat drawn over his eyes to ward off any of the quickly dying sunlight. Gimli was snoring loudly and he laid on his side.

Frodo shifted his gaze to the other side of the camp. Aragorn was also sleeping peacefully as was Legolas. The elf was lying with his eyes open and one hand resting on top of the blanket. Frodo smiled at the endearing picture of Legolas and Aragorn sleeping so close together, yet something seemed off.

Yes, there it was. Legolas' hand was resting on Aragorn's. Frodo frowned as he saw the way Aragorn was curled up to Legolas, like two lovers sharing a bed. But that was strange, for Frodo had heard from Bilbo that Aragorn was betrothed to Arwen Undómiel, daughter of lord Elrond.

The elf's head was slightly turned to Aragorn's and the man had rested his head on Legolas' shoulder. Frodo thought back on the scene yesterday as Aragorn ran away after exploding about Gimli's comment about the elves.

Now Frodo could understand why. Aragorn loved Legolas. That was a strange revelation to him and the hobbit startled when Gandalf's soft voice asked him if the watch had gone alright. He had not heard the wizard waking up. "Yes, everything went well, Gandalf. Nothing to report."

Frodo once more glanced in the direction of the two friends as the wizard sat up and lit his pipe. "What is the matter, Frodo?" Gandalf asked friendlily as Frodo went to sit with him.

"How long have they been like that?" He asked, softly keeping his voice even and gave a little shake of his head that indicated Aragorn and Legolas.

"Been like what?" Gandalf asked, appearing puzzled.

"Like, oh how do you say it, they behave as if they are lovers." Frodo finally concluded.

Gandalf chuckled softy as he stared at the two friends before blowing out a smoke ring. "They are not lovers, Frodo. I am quite sure that they have not yet crossed that line. They are not lovers in the true sense of the word, but they do love one another and I cannot foresee if that love is for good or for bad."

"Is that why Legolas went after Aragorn last night? But I thought Aragorn was betrothed to Lady Arwen of Rivendell?"

"Aragorn broke that troth. Long he has struggled with his feelings for Legolas and the elf has rejected him on many occasions, but their hearts seek each other out time and time again. All I know is that, for Aragorn there shall be no hope if Legolas passes or sails. Legolas intends to draw back when the time comes for Aragorn to take the throne, but I do not think that Legolas can do that. He does not realize that he will utterly destroy Aragorn and himself then," Gandalf sighed and he regarded them with a sad look as Aragorn stirred.

"They would not mind if I knew?" Frodo looked as Aragorn rolled away from Legolas and crawled underneath his own blankets. The man was nearly awake but he quieted after a few more moments.

"I doubt it, as long as you do not spread it around. If they can think that they can hide their feelings for each other then so be it. Look at them for hope, Frodo for they shall give it to you. You have good friends in the both of them and they shall guard you with their lives. Please do not judge them, for everybody needs hope during these dark times."

Legolas rolled to his side and closed his eyes, relaxing once more. Gandalf looked at the hobbit with twinkling eyes as he said, "Perhaps it is a good idea to start on breakfast. The company will wake soon." Frodo smiled and went to build up the fire.

Aragorn grunted as his nose twitched when he smelt the burning bacon and eggs. It roused his hunger and he rose, pushing the blankets off himself. He spared a fond look at Legolas before he stretched his limbs and then walked to the fire, calling out, "Good evening, gentlemen."

Frodo greeted him with a smile and Gandalf with a grunt. Taking a look at the fire, Aragorn had the feeling that something was wrong, but he could not quite place his finger on it. He shrugged and said, "I shall go and gather more firewood."

He strapped on his sword and took his time before walking out into the woods. Quick footsteps that followed him made him turn around to see Frodo coming closer. "Can I join you, Aragorn?" The hobbit asked and Aragorn nodded, seeing the exited face of the hobbit.

Aragorn matched his long strides to match those of Frodo. "Is there any reason that you wanted to join me, Frodo?" The man asked carefully as both of them walked to a different side to gather some firewood.

Frodo hesitated, but Aragorn did not see this for the man had his back turned to the hobbit. "The Ring weighs heavily on my mind and I… I saw you with Legolas this evening," The hobbit blurted out eventually.

Aragorn dropped the firewood but other then that the man gave no reaction that he had heard Frodo. Frodo turned to see Aragorn was tense before the man forced himself to relax and asked, "What did you see, Frodo?"

Relief flooded the hobbit's senses. It was much easier than if Aragorn had pretended nothing had happened. "I saw you and Legolas lying so close together. Nothing more, Aragorn."

Aragorn turned to Frodo and the hobbit could see the anguish on the future King's face. He almost wanted to apologize for bringing it up for it seemed Gandalf had been right, Aragorn was without hope. The man made a dismissing gesture with his hand and said, "It matters not, Frodo. Legolas is not for me anymore than I am for him. I released him from all his promises, but unless he is willing to let me go then I shall not leave. I cannot leave him, for I would be abandoning all hope."

"There is no need to defend yourself, Aragorn. I know that you care for him, but I always thought that you were to wed Arwen Undómiel?" If Frodo had thought that would console Aragorn, he had been wrong. The man had a despairing look in his eyes as he gazed at the hobbit thoughtfully. Finally the man crouched down before Frodo and said, "I was, Frodo, I was. I released her, for I would only hurt her more. I do not love her as she deserved to be loved."

He could see the grief in the silver eyes as Aragorn slowly said, "But it is of no matter now, Frodo. Come and we shall return to the campsite." The man smiled brightly suddenly and Frodo could feel himself growing sadder but he nodded.

Together, they made their way back to the campsite where they were greeted by the other hobbits. Dinner had been cooked and soon they would be on the road again. Aragorn did not try to meet Legolas' eyes, but he could feel the elf's worry for him.

When Legolas leaned in closer to steal some of his mushrooms, he brushed Aragorn's shoulder with his own. The man was aware of the body heat that sprang from that one contact. He was also aware of the wave of desire that the touch sends through him.

"Would you mind giving me those mushrooms back, Legolas?" He said.

The elf regarded him with an amused smile as he said, "You were not going to eat them. Either way I would have taken them or the hobbits would have. I am going to scout. You better finish up unless you want to share your dinner."

With those words, the smirking Prince rose and left the campsite. Quickly eating a little more of the eggs and the bacon, Aragorn then gave the rest to the hobbits and followed Legolas out of the encampment.

He barely had taken three steps when he was tripped and pinned to the ground by the wood elf. Legolas towered over him even as he straddled Aragorn by easing his weight down on the man's stomach.

Aragorn found the elf was gazing down at him as the Prince said, "You followed me, why?" Legolas was smiling and while Aragorn took a deep breath to try and compose himself, he pushed weakly against Legolas, saying, "Frodo knows about us…"

"Yes and?" Legolas smiled once more but Aragorn took another ragged breath and continued, "I cannot make this choice, Legolas, I cannot extend it further. It is tearing me apart. I need to know. Do you plan to leave me when I am crowned king?"

The smile faded from Legolas' lips as soon as it had come, and the elf looked troubled. Legolas looked away and sat down next to Aragorn, allowing the man to get up. Aragorn signed and said, "Legolas, please look at me. I have released you from all promises and I will keep it but I cannot take it anymore. I need to know."

Finally Legolas looked at him again, and the elf's eyes were washed with tears as Legolas finally said, "I did. I planned to give you back to Arwen when you were crowned King…"

"Do you not love me then or is this another form of rejection?" The man cut in angrily. "You give me hope and then you leave me, weakening and dying for your love. You think that you can drag me through the many dark moons of the War and then leave me to Arwen? When were you planning on telling me this, Legolas?"

Aragorn paced the length of the forest floor, turning to the defeated elf sitting on the floor. Legolas had no answer for him and the elf looked up at him, eyes full of pain. Legolas was silent and Aragorn asked softly, "I love only you and I cannot live without you. Do not destroy my heart with hope before you take it away."

"I know, Estel. I thought it was going to be so simple. I thought I would allow you to think that I needed you as much as you needed me but now I see I have gone too far. I have not trusted my own heart. I can not turn aside now for I am too weak to do so. I am sorry for hurting you so much, meleth nin."

Gazing calmly into the stormy eyes, Aragorn lowered himself to grasp Legolas' hands in his own as he said, "Say what it is that you wish to do."

Reaching up, Legolas slowly traced Aragorn's cheek with his hand. "To love you," the elf whispered with a smile and then he leaned forward to tenderly capture Aragorn's lips and, as the man sighed in bliss, he leaned forward to give himself up to the only elf he had ever loved.

**Hope you liked it. There will be trouble ahead. Please review and leave some ideas. **


	8. A hope released

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. The fellowship is entering Moria.**

The doors thundered open and the Fellowship hurried inside. Right before they entered, Legolas turned back to the lake to just see a rippling across the surface. He could feel a darkening feeling in his mind, but quickly suppressed it.

He looked around in disgust. There were skeletons everywhere. This was no mine but a tomb. He said as much. He did not even hear what the dwarf said as loud voice called to him. It was Aragorn and Legolas looked over his shoulder to see a creature quickly pulling Frodo several feet into the air.

Aragorn and Boromir were already waist deep in the water and had pulled out their swords to slash at the creature. Quickly leaping to the water edge, Legolas pulled out his bow. He shoved the hobbits aside, sending them inside quickly.

He shot two arrows, causing the creature to drop Frodo. Boromir called to him, but Legolas chanced one more shot and he hit the creature square in the eye. The next moment somebody bumped into him and he was dragged inside.

The rocks around them groaned and Legolas tried to see in the dust cloud that came over them. He heard coughing around them and with a final loud noise the wall and the door collapsed behind them. They were trapped.

Fighting the natural instinct to cry out and seek a way out, Legolas forced himself to be calm. His heart was racing when he realized that the only way out was through Moria. A road he did not wish to travel. But now he had no choice.

He struggled to see anything in the darkness but there was nothing to see. His palms were sweaty and his senses disorientated. He felt like he was drowning. That was until his hand caught another one. He squeezed softly and the hand enclosed around his in a warm gesture.

Another arm went around his waist and Legolas needed no light to know that he was safe with Aragorn by his side. It may have been foolish but he felt safer already.

When Gandalf finally made some light, Legolas just turned his head to see the gentle smile on Aragorn's face before the man walked past him, giving his hand one last squeeze. Legolas allowed the hobbits to go forward, Frodo's eyes turned to his.

"It is alright, Frodo. Keep on going. We would not like you to be left behind. We nearly lost you on the mountain when it was brought down upon us." He walked in line after Frodo, closing and becoming the rear guard once more. He walked after Gandalf, losing himself in memories of the mountain.

The nights had been chilly and sometimes even more so for Aragorn. The man had always slept, just like all mortals, underneath big mounds of blankets. Legolas had sometimes added his own cloak but they could not lie close together again, out of fear of being discovered. When they had been chased down the mountain, there had been no rest for Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head and walked after the hobbits, effortlessly keeping pace with them. He noticed with a weary eye how tired and ill at ease Frodo seemed. The elf sighed; it seemed Frodo shared his burden. Not to be at ease in the dark.

They walked for many hours, so many Legolas lost count. The elf walked the paths of memory where the sun shone and the earth smelled sweet like after a heavy rainfall. The type of day Legolas loved above all.

In those memories, he spoke with his father and went riding along the paths of his childhood. He revisited his dreams and hopes. Hoping to see the war coming to an end and find Aragorn restoring the kingdom of Gondor. He secretly hoped that Aragorn would still chose him but he knew that Aragorn needed a Queen as a King, and heirs, neither of which Legolas could give him.

The darkness was pressing heavily upon his mind and not even his memories were enough to fight the darkness away. "We shall camp here for today. In the outside world, the sun is going down and we have had a trying day. We must be careful. Moria is still not a safe place. Until we know what happened to the dwarves, there shall be watches set for during the night. No fire can be made so we must eat a cold dinner."

"Please Gandalf; a fire would raise the spirits of the fellowship this eve. Some of us are still wet and the fire would keep us warm," Aragorn's soft voice came. Normally the Ranger did not argue with the wizard and Legolas was surprised that Aragorn would do so now.

That was until his strong hearing caught the soft shivering sound of one of the hobbits. The elf sighed and put his opinion forward. "I think a fire would be welcome. It would warm us and if we have not already been spotted, it shall be so even before we reach the end of Moria. Our presence shall not go unnoticed here."

Gandalf shot the only elf in the Fellowship a glance but finally said, "A fire to cook dinner and nothing more. We cannot risk it. I hope to avoid being noticed until we are well on our way into Moria. To face danger now, it would be very unwelcome and we would not all leave unscarred. A small fire it is then, that is all."

The wizard quickly shed his hat and placed it, together with his staff, away. He then went to help Sam build a fire. "As a punishment for arguing with a wizard, both Legolas and Aragorn shall be the first to hold watch. There shall be watches of two each. I do not want for anybody to be alone on a watch. Alert me if anybody hears anything, it matters not how small it may seem."

Legolas shook his head; he knew it had been a bad idea to voice his thoughts on the matter. They ate quickly and in complete silence. Soon the rest of the Fellowship bedded down but Legolas knew that for some of them it might be hard to sleep.

He sat down on his own bed and tried not to think about the darkness. The fire was quickly dying, and he could hear Aragorn shuffling about. He could not take the feeling of suffocation anymore, but Legolas forced himself to be calm.

Like all elves he needed the air and the woods to feel at peace, but now he felt like he was silently going mad. He shifted in his pack to take out something that would relax him. Finally he located the brush. It might seem strange but those who knew Legolas knew that the rhythmic stroking of the brush could bring the elf into a deep state of relaxation.

Quickly undoing the big braid that kept his hair away from his face, Legolas allowed his hair to fall free. He then undid the two braids at the side and with some quick strokes untangled his hair.

Yet it seemed not even this could relax him. He resisted the urge to throw the brush across the room and finally set it down next to him. He buried his face in his hands to muffle the scream that would have surely past from his lips.

Quickly pulling his hair away from his face, he then rose to look around. There was nothing that even his eyes could see. The room was dark and Legolas found this more unnerving then anything else. He wished for light so he could look around.

The hours lengthened and Legolas suddenly spun into action as he saw a small light appear in the dark. He walked closer to find Aragorn lighting his pipe. The man looked startled when the elf dropped next to him. "Is there no way for you to announce your presence before you startle me into an early grave? When we come across a town I am going to purchase a bell to put around your neck so I shall be able to hear you coming."

The man moved to put out his pipe but Legolas prevented him from doing it. "Nay, leave it on. Its light and warmth are welcoming to me."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this but refrained from saying anything, instead settling for smoking his pipe. Finally it seemed that curiosity got the better of him and Aragorn asked, "Why do you not want me to put out my pipe? I thought you did not like it when I smoked."

"Normally I do not, but now the light it provides is welcome to me. I have seen too much darkness in the past hours and I cannot escape it, even in my mind," the elf finally spoke. "In every memory that I turn to, I tried to escape this darkness, but it is to no avail. I cannot stop thinking about it and everything that I have tried does not work. I do not know how to escape it any longer."

"Would you like me to help you? I noticed that your hair is unbound - if even that does not work then you must be faring very badly indeed." Aragorn snuffed out the pipe and put it away. Legolas turned to look at the man, he could only see part of Aragorn's face in the semi darkness but then he felt Aragorn's hand on his hair.

"There is nothing you can do to make me forget this darkness for a while," The elf whispered softly as Aragorn smiled and gently brushed the hair away behind a pointy ear.

"I will think of some methods of how to make you feel relaxed. But I know what will relax you, meleth nin so all I have to know is where you have left the brush?"

Pointy towards his bed, Legolas heard rather then saw Aragorn pick up the brush. Finally, he felt the man coming to sit behind him and Aragorn began to run the brush through the silky hair. "Such soft hair. I cannot help but be amazed at how you managed to keep it so clean."

Legolas found himself relaxing quickly as Aragorn spoke softly. He was contently lying against his companion, longs legs stretched out in front of him, side by side with Aragorn's legs but not touching.

Laughing softly, Legolas reached up to brush a greasy lock of the man's dark hair between his fingers as he said, "I bathe, Estel, but that seems to be a foreign word to you."

"I bathe when I am in Rivendell. Or at least when I am safe," The man softly replied.

"It must have been a long time ago since you last thought it was safe then. I pray for the sake of the Fellowship and perchance some of our enemies that we manage to find a safe haven soon. It is no wonder that our enemies stayed away with you smelling so fou,." Legolas chuckled.

"You do not smell like roses either, Legolas. It seems like the magical ability of the elves not to get muddy is finally wearing off. I am so glad." Aragorn tugged playfully on Legolas' hair as the elf leaned his head back to look into the dark eyes.

"You are a tease," he whispered, suddenly pushing himself up. He intended to kiss Aragorn but the man stopped him.

"Nay not here. We cannot afford it, only if we are willing to come forward with our relationship." The man appeared sad and Legolas sat up, recognizing the mood of the man immediately.

"What do you speak of?" The elf asked softy, one hand coming to rest upon Aragorn's cheek. The man's dark eyes bore into his own with an intensity that frightened him and then Aragorn spoke, blinking away tears.

"I will release you, Legolas. If anything would happen to Gandalf, I am to lead this Fellowship. I cannot ask you to remain by my side. I shall be forced into the destiny that was long ago prepared for me. I will release you so you shall not get hurt further if anything were to happen to me. I am sorry… You do not even know how much this pains me…."

"I think I do. You say that you have loved me from the first moment that you saw me and now you release me so I shall not get hurt further. But what about your own heart? Should the future King of Men not have need of hope? I will do as you ask, but mind you, I shall step in to offer what ever I have when you have need of me. The words I have said to you before still hold true and they shall hold true for as long as you shall have need of me. For my words are as true as yours are."

"I thank you for that, Legolas and know that my love shall never lessen for you are still the owner of my heart. It just seems that at this point in time we are not meant to be more than friends though I very much wish it to be otherwise."

"We shall see what time shall bring us then. Rest now, we shall speak on this another time but allow my words to gladden your heart when you remember them and know what it is that you are fighting for." With those words Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood took Aragorn, son of Arathorn in his arms and both of them wept at the fate that they wished they could change but only knowing that their hearts were taking a different path for now.

**So what do we want to see? Please review**


	9. Lorien

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. So here there will be some comfort in Lorien. **

They were leaderless, without hope. The one person who could guide them had fallen. The one person who knew as much about this enemy as Aragorn did and he had fallen in Moria. _And now this weight rests on my shoulders. _Aragorn knew the pain of loss.

He had seen countess men die in battle, men who were under his command, and he had buried close friends but never had he felt despair such as he did now. They were safe now, but it did not feel that way. The whole Fellowship had been crushed by the sudden death of Gandalf.

The wizard had chosen this. They still could have pulled him out, but Gandalf had told them to run. Before their very eyes he had let go of the stones that he held on to and had fallen after the Balrog.

Aragorn could now understand what was so awful about a Balrog. He had heard tales when he was a child about Glorfindel fighting a Balrog but he could never imagine what kind of creature it really was. Now he knew more about them than he ever wanted to. He had seen the darkening of the blue eyes in fear whenever a Balrog was mentioned and he had always sought to comfort Glorfindel as a small child.

He still shuddered in memory of the fiery demon. Everybody had been afraid but only Gandalf had stood the last stance against the ancient demon. Gandalf, who was surely as ancient as the demon had fallen. A great wisdom had passed from this world and now it was Aragorn destiny to lead the fellowship.

If only he could collect himself. He had seen the worry in his friends' eyes when they watched him walk away, unable to share in their grief. The hobbits had each other, Boromir had found some peace that Aragorn had offered him only hours ago, Legolas was with his own people and Gimli, and well Gimli had found some peace as well. Where he had found it, Aragorn had not dared to ask.

The man sighed and ran a hand through the now clean hair. He wanted to cry but found himself unable to do so. He wanted to scream but it would only scare everybody so he kept quite and hid his grief deep inside himself.

"Move over, laddie," A gruff voice said and Aragorn nearly toppled off the bench in sheer surprise when he recognized the voice of Gimli, son of Gloin. He obeyed and moved away, making room for Gimli. "What are you doing here all alone, lad? The hobbits are worried for you. Not to mention the Elfling, even though he does not tell anybody."

"I thought you did not care about Legolas?" Aragorn glanced down at his companion to see Gimli shrugging before the dwarf said, "No, I suppose I do not, but that is not the issue here. The elf is worried about you. Even when he thinks that he can hide it. Come back to the camp and ease his mind, will ya? He is annoying me with the constant pacing."

"Ah, so that is behind it then? You are worried for me and you are annoyed with Legolas." Aragorn found a smile pulling at his lips and he fought hard to hide it.

Gimli slapped him on the knee and Aragorn fought the urge to double over as the dwarf said sternly, "Come back to the camp, Aragorn. Now!"

When Gimli hopped down from the bench, Aragorn chuckled softly before he joined the dwarf on their way back to the place where the Fellowship slept. White tents were set up with many couches with thick blankets. Many pillows were added and some even slept on their packs.

Yet Aragorn knew that Legolas did not sleep with them. The Prince usually slept somewhere else, but where that was, Aragorn did not know. He was aware of the Prince's eyes upon him as he entered the clearing behind Gimli.

"Ah, Strider, there you are! Come and eat something, this food is delicious," Pippin called, eating was a hobbit's wont when he was not doing anything else. Aragorn sighed, but he only accepted a small piece of lembas bread. He had wanted to go back to the Fellowship but now he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

Alone with his thoughts and desires. His heart felt raw from releasing Legolas and true to his word the Prince had not sought him out. He had watched Aragorn from his place in the back of the company, ever aware of the hope that the man lost daily. He had kept his distance so that Aragorn would not feel pressured.

He sat down on his couch and nibbled on the bread. He did his best not to meet Legolas' gaze, but he could feel it burning in the back of his head. It seemed like a heat wave spread through him. The long nights of sleeping alone came back to him and he stifled a groan. He had forsaken every comfort Legolas could offer him, even the slow kisses that they used to share.

He stiffened even more when he heard the elves beginning another lament for Gandalf. His eyes were suddenly burning with tears. He swallowed them away, feeling his despair reign once more. Darkness clouded his mind and all he wanted to do was to be alone.

He ate the last bit of his bread and then rose. Muttering something about needing to think, he left the encampment, much to the confusion of the Fellowship. He was not aware of many of the people looking on it sympathy. Legolas sighed, his heart was crying out to go to Aragorn now.

The elf hid his face and crossed his arms over his chest. There was nothing he could do and he was not even sure if Aragorn would welcome him when the man finally broke down. His heart wept when he saw the look of despair on the face of his love. He knew that part of the despair was Aragorn's own fault. If the man had not released him then he would have been with Aragorn right now, trying to share the grief.

Yet still, Aragorn did not have to be alone right now. Nobody should be alone. He had seen the way Aragorn had comforted Boromir, so why would the man take no comfort for himself? He sighed once more, feeling torn. He respected Aragorn's wishes, but on the other hand, he longed to be with the man.

"Legolas?" A low and soft voice asked, shaking him out of his gloomy thoughts.

He glanced down and spared a smile for Frodo. "Yes, Frodo?" He asked, crouching down beside the ring bearer.

"It is about Aragorn," the pale hobbit said, not meeting Legolas' eyes. Frodo had shifted to elvish and Legolas waited patiently for the hobbit to continue. "Well, he seems so lost and since you two are… well… together, I just thought that you would be by his side."

"He no longer has need of me, Frodo. Not in such a way. I do not wish to intrude upon his privacy." The elf could not quite stop the pain that shot through him when he said those words.

Frodo's face belied nothing as the hobbit said, "But I think he wants you there. Please go see if he is alright, Legolas. For me? Aragorn needs you."

Nobody could deny the Ring Bearer anything really. It was also Legolas' wish to see about Aragorn. He was secretly glad that somebody had suggested it to him. It would make it easier for him to explain it to Aragorn.

"Very well, Frodo. I will see about Aragorn." The elf gave Frodo a relieved smile and rose gracefully. He looked around the camp once more and then followed the same path Aragorn had taken only moments before. It would be impossible to find Aragorn if he did not know where to look.

The man had an uncanny ability to disappear if he wanted to and nobody would find him. Yet Legolas knew how to find Aragorn. The elf followed to where his heart pointed him. And he found Aragorn. He rounded bend after bend on the well travelled forest paths and finally he found Aragorn.

The man was not aware of his surroundings as he did his best not to lose control. Legolas' heart contracted when he saw his love in such despair. The trees reached out to try and aid the woodland elf in comforting in lover but Legolas knew Aragorn could not hear it. The man was too caught up in his own grief.

Aragorn cried out, this startling Legolas more so then anything else. Aragorn never cried out, never once, not even when he was wounded. He heard his name sounded from the lips of the future King once more before he rushed over. "Oh, Estel," he whispered, sinking down upon his knees before the distressed man.

The next moment Aragorn pulled the elf forward and crushing Legolas to him. The man's mouth sought his companion's, which he found and he trust his tongue inside. Legolas barely had the time to respond or to breathe when the man finally broke away and said, "Oh Valar, what am I doing? Legolas, I am so sorry, I should not have. I mean I promised…"

Forcefully taking Aragorn's face between his hands, Legolas forced the man to look at him. The grey eyes were washed with tears and the elf forcefully demanded, "What is it that you want, Aragorn? Make up your mind!"

"It does not matter what I want. There is Gondor to consider and Arwen…" The man replied with a tear-choked voice.

"Estel! I do not care about that. I care about you! What do you want?"

"I want you," The man shouted out, frustration in his voice. Aragorn then looked away, refusing to meet Legolas' eyes.

"That is all I ask. Tomorrow we shall speak about the future but for now be comforted. I am here and I love you." Legolas then pulled Aragorn into his embrace and the man cried for the loss of his friend but more so for the dark future ahead of him.

**Please review. Send some ideas as well. The next update might be long because I am going to go on vacation for three weeks. **


	10. Daft and dumb

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will try to make Aragorn not cry so much. Let's begin. Drama ahead. **

Legolas leaned back with a sigh against the tree trunk. His feet dangled from the branch he was sitting on. Yet as lazy as he seemed, his mind was racing. He was thinking about Aragorn again. What else could he think about?

The man was never out of his thoughts, but Aragorn had finally pushed Legolas away, against his heart's wishes. However, Legolas had understood why. How could he not when he had himself turned Aragorn away many times? He could understand Aragorn's position, and he knew what the man would face.

"I can feel your sadness from afar. What makes the crown Prince of Mirkwood so sad that he cannot even sense me approach?" A soft voice made Legolas start up and the elf gazed up to find the March Warden of Lorien standing near him.

He smiled a relieved smile and said, "Haldir." The other blond elf nodded, his posture relaxed now that the customary quiver and bow were not in place.

Haldir sat down on the branch as well and Legolas breathed in deeply. He wondered what the other elf wanted to talk about. "Will you tell me why you are so sad?"

"It is nothing, Haldir. I merely lament the loss of a loved one." Legolas gave the other fair elf a smile, hoping not to be forced to say anything to the stranger before him. Yes, Legolas knew Haldir as nothing more then a friend. The closed elf would not even say he was sad in front of his father and especially not in front of a friend he had not seen in years.

"Gandalf died many days ago, Legolas. Surely you do not mourn his passing anymore. Long have I watched you and you did not shed tears once?" The March warden glanced at the Prince to see Legolas shudder.

The other elf then stared at the Lorien elf to say, "It is a private matter, Haldir. I thank you for your concern."

"So it has nothing to do with Isildur's heir?"

The shock must have shown on his face for Haldir smiled while Legolas stuttered out, "How did you know that?"

"It is easy to see when one knows to how to look. I know how you feel about him, but he cannot see what he has before him. He does not love you like you are meant to be loved."

"Oh you are wrong, Haldir. He has told me on many occasions that he loves me but it is I that cannot accept him. He deserves more then a gruffly old elf. Even when he keeps telling me that he does not. He is to be King. Why does a King need a male elf?" Legolas hated how bitter his voice sounded, but it was the truth.

He could not stand to be near Aragorn. He knew the man needed him, but he had seen the way that Aragorn had spoken to Celeborn the other day. He had seen how the man had hung his head; unable to look up even to meet the Lord's gaze. Aragorn had accepted his destiny. A destiny that came without Legolas.

So he had approached Aragorn last night, telling the man that he would be there as a friend but nothing more. Aragorn had accepted, saying nothing, merely clasping Legolas on the shoulder in a way that was uncharacteristic of the usually strong man. Then he had walked away and Legolas had not seen him since.

"You speak of him like you can change his mind. He cannot control his feelings, Legolas. If he loves you then he should act upon it, but if he does not... Well, then he cannot expect you to remain by his side. No elf can live without love." Haldir had moved closer, sitting near Legolas now.

"Haldir, I have known love. What are you suggesting?" The other elf cocked his head to the side, staring at his companion. Haldir smiled and then looked down, starting to speak softly.

"To make you forget. I cannot make you forget Aragorn, and the Valar knows that I shall not try so, but you need new hope. All of the Fellowship has been given peace but you and the Ranger. The Ranger refuses to accept our aid. Now I shall step in to offer you comfort, if you are willing." Haldir met his gaze and the smile was gone, leaving the face cold and arrogant, yet Legolas could see the playful glint in the grey eyes.

Interested, he leaned forward, asking, "And how would you bring me comfort, Haldir? To what lengths will you go?"

Haldir smiled once more and he leaned in closer, the words he spoke a sudden hot breath against Legolas' parted lips. "To whatever lengths you have need of me…" Soft, warm, and inviting lips were pressed against his and Legolas closed his eyes in pleasure. All too soon the lips withdrew, leaving his own aching. "To whatever lengths," Haldir said. The elf looked at Legolas with twinkling eyes, continuing, "We can speak of all things but the quest if you desire. Or you can speak and I shall listen, to lend my ear to your weary tales. Or…" At this the fair elf looked directly into Legolas' eyes. "Or I can be a night's companion if you want to."

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Legolas turned his gaze away. Haldir's offer was most certainly tempting. But yet, could he face himself after a simple night of pleasure? Or what was worse, could he face Aragorn after such a night?

Shaking himself away from his thoughts, he gave Haldir a coy smile. "You make a tempting offer, mellon nin. But let us be clear about one thing…"

Haldir leaned back, creating distance between them as he said, "Very well, what is it?"

"There shall be no pretence between us, or any promises. My heart remains pledged to Aragorn, even if he does not return that love. One night and one night only. I cannot give you my love and if that is what you crave then you should not do this." Legolas was surprised at his sudden boldness.

Haldir looked down at the ground before looking back up and saying. "Very well then. I will lead the way…" And with those words but nimble elves rose and one followed the other.

In another part of the golden woods the night did not offer any comfort for a still grieving Ranger. Aragorn was bent over maps, trying to find the safest and quickest course into Mordor. Unfortunately, there was no safe path. Mordor was not a safe place.

Aragorn sighed and resisted the urge to toss the maps through the woods and shatter the peaceful silence with a cry of frustration. Gimli and Boromir wanted different routes as well, which wasn't helping Aragorn pick one. Aragorn could not shake the feeling he had been having about Boromir.

The Heir of Isildur shook his dark and now clean head to clear the unwanted feelings out of his head and banish them from his mind. In just days they would resume travelling again and so far all the work he had done, partly to escape himself, had been in vain. He had not yet found a way to get to Gondor without crossing the Emyn Muil.

He wondered if he could ask for help. Legolas was good at tracking and he would know the best way. But no, that would not do. He had promised himself that he would stay away from Legolas. He could not face rejection now, not when the memory was fresh in his mind.

He leaned back against the tree when he felt some leaves fall. Surprised, he looked up to find an elf leaning down upon the branch above him. "Come!" The unusual request came and Aragorn rose. He wanted to ask who the elf was when the nimble creature suddenly landed next to him on the floor and he recognized Haldir.

"It concerns Legolas," the other elf said. Aragorn was silent as he stared at Haldir. The normally stiff march warden was suddenly very different. His cheeks were rosy and the golden hair was unbound while the eyes glittered with a healthy glow. The man narrowed his eyes as he saw the tell tale signs of recent love making.

He took a step backwards and crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "What about Legolas?"

"He needs you," the elf said, preparing himself to leap into the tree again.

"What is this about and what do you know about Legolas that I do not? He has made it clear to me that he does not want me," Aragorn replied stiffly, not moving an inch.

Haldir suppressed a cry but turned back with surprising ease to grasp Aragorn strongly by the shoulders. "Are you and he both daft and dumb? To me it seems so! Are you so blind that you cannot see that he needs you and you need him?"

"He no longer has need of me and therefore I have no need of him." Aragorn's voice was firm as he tried to shake Haldir's hands off.

"Do you even know what happened tonight with Legolas? If you say that you have no need of him anymore then I wonder how you will respond to these words…"

"And what words would those be?" Aragorn was still trying to get Haldir to loosen his grip but the elf refused to do so.

"What if I told you Legolas had a lover? A lover for one night, to forget you and to forget the grief that he himself partly had caused. What would you say to that?"

Ignoring the blinding pain that had seized his chest, Aragorn stopped struggling, going limp in the elf's grip as he turned his head away to hide the sudden burning in his eyes. "Why should I care? Legolas has made it clear to me that he no longer has need of me in such a way. My place is not with him. I do not begrudge him his happiness."

Gentle but strong fingers on his cheek caused his head to turn to meet the enraged eyes of the stronger elf in front of him. "His happiness depends on you, Aragorn. Can you not see that? He was weeping when I was with him. He betrayed his heart because he made love to me. I brought his body pleasure but he needs you."

"How can you even say those things when you know nothing about us?" Aragorn stubbornly protested, yet his voice was weak.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. The pain it brings you when you hear that Legolas has had a lover. When I saw the tears on the pale cheeks of the Prince I cursed myself for being the cause of it. Yet when I look at the both of you I cannot see why you cannot be together."

"Because of my destiny. Because of Gondor…" The man stopped, realizing to whom he was speaking to.

"Are those reasons enough to keep you from love? I will take you to Legolas. He needs you, no matter what he might say." The strong grip around his shoulders forced Aragorn to walk with Haldir. The man couldn't shake the elf off even if he wanted too and Aragorn was not so sure if he wanted to shake Haldir off anymore.

He stumbled at first but gradually found his own steps that matched in time with Haldir's. He wanted to resent the elf for sleeping with Legolas but found he could not do such a thing either. The only one he resented was Legolas. It felt like the Prince had betrayed him.

Finally, they came upon the trunk of a tree and Haldir urged him to go up. He looked back at the elf standing beside him and finally Haldir said, "I am not above carrying you up there, Aragorn."

The man shook his head, saying, "I cannot do this, Haldir. Legolas has made his choice. I cannot ask of him to remain with me when he does not want to. I just cannot…" Aragorn saw the trees around him go quiet in responds to his words.

It seemed like the whole woods held their breath until Haldir gave him a gentle nudge against the shoulder. "I came to offer Legolas one night to forget you and even then he cannot do so. He cries out your name at the height of pleasure and yet he refuses to act upon those feelings. The path you walk is a dangerous edge and yet you still believe your heart shall turn and you shall go to Arwen. You experience this pain because your heart is yearning for your soul mate. It is yearning for Legolas. You will find a way to be together, one way or another. The ways of a heart cannot be explained and they cannot be denied."

"I cannot do this. If Legolas wishes to be with me then let it be so…" The next moment a fist hit the side of Aragorn's jaw hard. The man's head snapped back and stunned Aragorn brought a hand to his cheeks. He stared back at the enraged March Warden before him as Haldir said in a cold voice.

"You are both so blind that you cannot even see what is before you. At every possible turn a chance has been presented to you both to be together and yet you refuse to take it. If you truly desire to be with Legolas, then Gondor will be damned before they can separate the two of you."

Defeated Aragorn stared up at the tree where a flash of golden could be seen. "I have made my decision. I just hope that one day Legolas shall be able to forgive me for not seeing sense as he did many years ago. He was right then and I was wrong. We are not meant to be together. Legolas just merely realized it much sooner then I did. I will love him till the end of my days but I shall press him no longer to be with me when he does not wish for me to be with him. I will settle for another as was advised to me but he will always have my heart. May he realize that?"

With those words, the man walked away, head bowed and leaving two saddened elves behind. Haldir climbed up to reach the Talan. Legolas was lying on his side, facing away from Haldir yet the other elf could see the stubborn set of the shoulders. "You have given up a precious gift, Legolas. Not many elves hold such love. You told me once that Aragorn was young and passionate about you. He is no longer young but he passionate still. His passion for you then renders him hopeless when you fail to return his love. His love for you is as strong and pure as yours is for him. I hope you realize that before it is too late."

With those words the Lorien elf leaped into the branches, not seeing the tears on the face of the Mirkwood Prince as Legolas came to terms with what he had done. The elf could only hope that he did the right thing.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	11. To tell the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas, please post them. Let's begin. This will take place when the Fellowship breaks and Boromir dies. I think most of you have seen the movie or read the books so I am not going to go too much into details here about those. If you don't understand something just let me know. **

"So Pip, what do you think is going on between them?" Merry softly asked his cousin as Pippin dug into the pack looking for something to eat. Finally, the younger hobbit poked his head out and looked around trying to figure out who Merry was talking about.

"What is going on between who?" he asked.

Merry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he finally said, "Legolas and Aragorn, of course. They hardly speak to each other."

"Perhaps they had words. I mean, they are best friends like us and we sometimes have words." Pippin finally found an apple and munched on it happily, looking at his cousin curiously.

It was not hard to notice that something was off between the two friends. They hardly spoke and when they did, it would be in short and very polite sentences. If Frodo had not been so preoccupied with the heavy Ring around his neck, he would have known what was going on between the Ranger and the elf.

Legolas looked around, focusing upon the eastern shore that was bothering him. He could not shake the feeling of dread that had settled in his mind, like something was coming for them. Aragorn had dismissed Legolas' concern. Legolas fought the desire to walk back to Aragorn and speak his mind, but he knew it would only form more problems between them.

The elf looked around, startled, when Sam asked where Frodo was. He met Aragorn's eyes, and everything that had happened between them was forgotten as he picked up his bow. Boromir was missing as well.

The trees flew past him as he searched high and low for Frodo and Boromir. He could hear Gimli's heavy panting close behind him as the dwarf searched with him. Cries reached his ears and he pulled out an arrow, hissing low to Gimli, "Those are cries of Uruk Hai. They are close, prepare yourself for battle."

He heard the low sound of an axe sliding out of its sheath and he knew that Gimli had understood him. He walked closer to the trees, keeping the clearing in view as well as the other directions. Finally they came, their footfall heavy though they tried to be as invisible as possible.

Legolas allowed the arrow to fly, catching the first Uruk in the chest. The other Uruk moved closer, running at them, and Legolas walked backwards, shooting arrow after arrow while Gimli planted his feet firmer in the ground and began to swung his axe.

Between them the orcs were quickly taken care of and Legolas startled when he heard the sound of a horn in the distance. "That is the horn of Gondor," he cried out, feeling his anguish peak. For Boromir to put all safety aside and give his position away, things must be very dire indeed.

He rushed after Gimli, slaying more orcs and Uruk Hai as they came by. All his arrows were spent, so he had switched to his knives, handling them with ease.

Finally their feet took them to the place they needed to be and Legolas knew they were too late. Sitting there before them, amidst many dead Uruk and orcs, were Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir was laying still, his face pale and the dark clothing drenched with blood. Legolas could feel the unnatural stillness in the air as only Aragorn drew breath; they had come too late. Boromir was already dead, pierced by several arrows in the chest. They had made the proud warrior of Gondor fall.

Legolas kept silent as Aragorn kissed Boromir on the top of the head and then stood up, and said, "They will look for his coming in the White City but he shall not return." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes and Legolas could see the bloodied mess the man was.

He knew it would not be welcome to check Aragorn for injuries, he had relinquished that place. He kept his mind firmly in check as the familiar pain began - he would deal with it later. "They have taken the hobbits," the man then said, bending down to pick up the wristbands Boromir had been wearing.

He strapped them in place, showing the white tree of Gondor. Together they managed to carry Boromir's body down to the river and they said goodbye to their comrade in arms. Legolas could tell Aragorn was tense but the man did not meet his questioning gaze.

The elf sighed, they needed to talk. But when Aragorn clasped him on the shoulder and said that they would hunt some orc, the elf was amazed. He followed Aragorn and Gimli up through the woods as the hours blended together, trying to find the path that Merry and Pippin took.

Night fell quickly that day and with it came exhaustion. Legolas could hear Gimli panting behind him as the dwarf fought to keep up. He could also see how Aragorn was getting tired as well, but the man refused to give up. "Estel, we are not much use to Merry and Pippin if we drop dead with exhaustion," he finally called out, noticing how Aragorn tensed.

He was expecting a lash out at him but finally the man bowed his head and turned, and said, "Yes, Legolas, you are right, thank you." There as even a small smile as Aragorn nodded at him, the exhaustion clear in his eyes.

Legolas drew closer, and asked, "Can we have a word later, Aragorn? I very much desire to speak with you." The man looked him in the eye, his anger disappearing as Aragorn's shoulder seemed to fall in defeat and the man finally nodded, telling Gimli that they would camp here for the night.

Finally they had a fire going and Gimli had managed to ensnare some rabbits, the first meat that they had eaten in days and Legolas found himself welcoming the simple but filling meal. Finally Aragorn rose and nodded at Legolas, who rose as well, smiling at Gimli and waving the concern of the dwarf away as he walked after the heir of Isildur.

They did not go very far, just far enough so Gimli would not be able to hear them. Both were aware of the danger that shadowed them, but with their weapons near they were not so frightened. Finally Aragorn turned to Legolas and crossed his arms over his chest, not saying anything as he waited for the elf to speak.

Finally Legolas found his voice as he said, "I know that our friendship has changed since Lorien, Estel. I hoped the events that happened there would not affect our friendship. I am hoping to rekindle what we have lost, if it is possible."

"I am angry with you, Legolas, I admit that. I know you were with Haldir for comfort but I cannot help but feel betrayed. I do not begrudge you. If I am meant to marry Arwen I cannot expect you to stay true to me without any hope of getting such a love back. My words still hold as true as they did when I was young. But Legolas - you know things have changed."

"Such as?"

"My life, my destiny, everything. My love for you is true but the burden that I carry is too heavy…"

"Then allow me to help you carry it." Legolas stepped in closer, eagerness showing in his face.

"You cannot carry it for me, Legolas. It is mine to carry and I do not want you to help…"

"Why not?"

"I want us to mean more than that. I do not wish to hide our love, Legolas. Tell me now and tell me truly, do you still reject me?"

"What are you saying, Aragorn?" The normally calm voice of the elf had taken on a dangerous edge as he faced the enraged future King of Gondor. Aragorn stood his ground, old grief rising quickly in him as it was drowned by next grief and it enraged him further.

"I was ready to release you, to live my life alone but you would not allow me. You said that you would stand by my side. That is why I felt betrayed when you sought comfort in another's embrace. What we have, Legolas, whatever it is, I need to know so I can end it. I cannot go on like this. It is destroying me. It is unhealthy for us both. We have destroyed our friendship and we can no longer speak to one another. I do not know what you expect of me. Speak truly and plainly so that I may know what it is you want of me."

Legolas was baffled by the man's words and a flash of pain shot through him. "We are friends, Estel, nothing more and nothing less. I expect you to be happy in the future. But tell me truly then, has your love for me not changed?"

Aragorn looked him straight in the eye and Legolas could see the pain in the man's eyes as Aragorn shook his head and said, "No, it has not. In all those years when I did not see you, the pain of rejection cut deep within me but my love never disappeared. It was you who was a comfort for me in my dreams. I cursed myself for demanding love that you could not give to me. You knew better then and you knew what would be demanded of me in the end, but nay, my love has not changed over the long years since I told you about it. It has only grown stronger."

Legolas drew closer so he could touch Aragorn upon the shoulder. "I still regret saying no to you then, but I believed what I said. I thought your love for me would change. I thought you would come to realize the fruitlessness of such a love. When I saw you then, my heart wept and all I wanted to do was to wrap you in my arms and hold you for all eternity. I felt betrayed when I found out that you intended Arwen to be your bride, and then you released her in favour of me…"

"But now I have no love to call my own anymore. Arwen will sail and you no longer want me. I have chosen my own path and now I shall pay the price for it," the man replied sadly.

Gentle fingers caressed his cheeks as Legolas softly said, "Alas for my muddled mind and my blind eyes, for it takes me a long time to see what is truly in front of me. Haldir was right, I want no other than you and you are giving yourself to me. I was afraid, Estel, afraid that I could not be what you wanted. I was afraid that when you are forced upon your throne, you would not be able to take me as your husband. But for now the future is too uncertain to think about such events. I will walk this path with you, if only for a little while. I know that Gondor stands in between us. So be it then, my love, our hearts shall walk this path together, if you are still willing."

Aragorn met his eyes and the hope by which the man got his name lid his face. "What do you mean, Legolas?" the man finally stuttered.

"I will walk with you side by side, if you will have this weary old elf." Legolas gave him a gentle smile and finally Aragorn smiled as well.

The smile was all Legolas needed as he brought their faces closer together, their lips meeting. He opened his lips to the Ranger's teasing tongue and he knew for him that there would be no other. Haldir had been right, nobody could replace Aragorn. Their kiss felt so right and when the man finally pulled away and asked, "You will walk with me in the open?"

Legolas knew what Aragorn meant. To be with Aragorn would mean embrace the man fully and stay with him at all times. He could only smile as he made his choice, and for that moment their hearts were happy as they were with each other.

**Hope you liked it. Please send some ideas and review of course. **


	12. Rohan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will take place in Rohan where they will come across the planes and meet Éomer and enter Fangorn Forest.**

Aragorn dropped to the ground, reaching for his water skin and finishing it, eyes still searching the planes before him. He heard rather then saw his companions fall beside him. In the darkness they could travel no further and yet Aragorn willed them to go on.

Every moment they rested was another moment that took them away from the hobbits and the hobbits closer to danger. Yet his body and his companions demanded and deserved rest. They were all weary, the battle and loss of their companion had been too, great and it seemed like it was finally catching up with them.

His heart was raw, his feelings bubbling over and Aragorn knew that he was not the only one who needed sleep. He could hear Gimli's ragged breath behind him, feeling Legolas stop next to him and drop a quick hand upon his shoulder.

He needed time to think about what had happened lately. Too much had happened in the few short hours since they left the Aragonath and their Fellowship had been broken. The Three Hunters they were now. All three of different races but reunited in the same goal, to find their friends.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Aragorn had been sure about his destiny and the way to achieve it, even if it meant that all of his happiness would be shattered. But now he was not sure anymore. Yes, he was with the one he loved, but he still had to reclaim the Throne of Gondor. If that was to be with Legolas by his side, he could not tell.

But for now that was what kept him going, that was what fuelled the hope deep inside him and drove him on. He needed to think, to rest his weary mind and to relax his body.

"We shall stop for an hour. Not even those cursed Uruks can run for hours without rest," He called out, hearing Gimli fall to the ground where the dwarf stood. He suppressed a sigh and the urge to simply fall flat on his face.

Yet he did lie down, just wanting to rest shortly, to make the aches in his body go away. He craved warmth and companionship. He craved a body close to his own where he could snuggle against. Feel the shared body heat.

He hid his burning face in his arms, sure that if anybody looked at him, they could tell. "Estel nin…." A voice breathed close to his ear. Not caring if Gimli saw him, Aragorn reached up and heard by the sharp intake of breath that showed Legolas was surprised, as he pulled the elf to the ground.

He buried his face in the golden hair, breathing in the unique scent of the woodland elf as he crushed Legolas to him. Awkwardly the arms came up around him, gently holding him as he felt Legolas beginning to relax.

"I love you, never forget that. No matter what the future might bring…"

"Why are you so gloomy, Estel? We shall find Merry and Pippin and those Uruks shall pay for what they have put the hobbits through. This I promise you." The words Legolas spoke were a balm to his nerves but Aragorn could not help but shiver as he thought once more of the task before them.

Rescuing Merry and Pippin would only be a small thing in these times of war, as was their relationship. Yet for the remaining hour, Aragorn held onto Legolas just as tightly as he could so that his heart might mend.

The next few hours blended together into days, making all of them forget everything else but their one burning desire; to find and rescue their friends. They did not care for food, or even air as Gimli complained about on many occasions when the dwarf had enough breath in his lungs to speak.

They relied on secrecy, making use of the cover of darkness and the cloaks that had been given to them by the Lady Galadriel to carry them through the land and shield them from unfriendly eyes. Yet weariness and time pressed against them; there were other powers at work here then the quick feet of the Uruks.

Yet Legolas was the first to see the riders coming towards them across the planes. The elven prince stood erect, tall as he spotted the helmets of the riders. The horses that they rode were quick and even before the Three Hunters had time to duck for safety they were surrounded, spears pressed against their chest and backs.

Aragorn held up his hands, partly in surrender but also to protect his companions. The leader came forward, seated on a magnificent horse. The helmet that he wore hid his face from view but Aragorn looked up boldly, seeing the well known blond hair that was so common among the people of Rohan and the youthful face behind it.

The young man had barely seen 25 years pass by yet he was used to being obeyed. There was a grimness to his face that Aragorn did not like to see in one so young. He replied in the same soft tone that the stranger used who introduced himself as Éomer, third marshal of Rohan.

Aragorn contemplated not giving his full name but then spoke up, seeing the distrust in Éomer's face as he looked at the other two companions. He understood why the people of Rohan did not trust the elves but seeing the open hostility in Éomer's people towards Gimli had him surprised.

He jumped in between his companions and those of Éomer when Gimli insulted the younger man and Legolas came to his defence. Mentally he cursed, feeling tired and drawn and keeping his own temper in check. He wanted to curse at Gimli, curse the stiff necks of the dwarves and their quick tempers, but it would do little good.

In the end the argument died as Éomer told them that they had utterly destroyed the orcs. The despair Aragorn felt was reflected even on Legolas' face. Yet he could not look at the elf, knowing it would be his undoing if he did.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, thinking all the while. _There is always hope…there is always hope… _He did not think anything else but that, just kept repeating it. Éomer must have seen the look on his face for the next moment he felt a surprisingly strong grip on his shoulders as the younger male said, "Where you see the smoke that is where we found them. Search for your friends but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Aragorn looked up, seeing the compassionate blue eyes as he gave a half meant smile.

Then Éomer whistled, leading two horses forward. "Hasufel! Arod!" Aragorn took the brown stallion, Legolas easily calming the other white horse as he placed a strong hand upon the animal's heaving flank.

With one last fleeting look at them, Éomer mounted his own steed. He cried out to his riders, telling them that they would go north and with that one last command they thundered past them, leaving the Three Hunters alone once more.

The gentle movements of the horse calmed Aragorn in more ways than one. He was used to being around horses, having mastered one at a young age under the careful eye of his family. Yet as a Ranger he did not spend so much with the beloved animals.

The Rangers relied on stealth and horses were not a part of that, regrettably. Aragorn petted the horse, urging him to go forwards softly, in the grey tongue. He fought to keep a grin from bursting out as he saw Gimli holding to Legolas' waist tightly. _I wish I could trade places with the dwarf… I would make a wager out of it that Legolas would not look so sour then…" _

Aragorn shook his head of the unwanted thoughts, pushing them back where they belonged. This was not the time or the place to act upon any desires to kiss Legolas until the elf lost all his senses, no matter how good that might feel.

He hid his blushing face, sure that the thoughts were visible upon his face. They came upon the scene of battle. Two ugly orc heads were sitting on stakes, instilling fear in those who passed. The pile of armour was still smoking and as soon as they were off their horses, Gimli began to look around, searching the pile with his axe.

"It is one of their wee belts," The dwarf called out and then Aragorn felt as if a black abyss below him opened and he finally lost his temper, dropping to his knees with a cry of outrage.

He breathed heavily through clenched teeth; this could not be happening. It could not be that all of their hard work had been in vain. His friends could not be dead, their innocence lost and all because they had been mistaken for orcs.

Then his eyes caught small footprints on the ground. "They escaped." The words escaped before he could even think as he followed the footprints up towards the dark woods of Fangorn.

He could hear Legolas exclaim something behind him. Something about Fangorn but Aragorn felt it too. The anger, the cold hostility that the woods were showing. He remembered the old stories about Fangorn forest, about the moving trees, but never had he thought he would stray into the woods.

But now they had no choice. They would have to enter the forest and, as Aragorn shivered, he wondered what he would find there but yet determined, he caught Legolas' eye and then nodded and together the Three Hunters walked into Fangorn Forest.

The forest was dark and damp and even Legolas spirits seemed down when they entered. Aragorn could feel the anger coursing through the woods; it was directed at them. The next moment he heard the soft voice of Legolas. "Aragorn, something is coming."

His heart nearly stopped and he asked, "What is it?"

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." The next moment all of them raised their weapons as a flash of light revealed a much loved friend and as Aragorn sank down upon his knees, he could not help but think that they were saved.

**So kind of a cliffy I guess, but a happy one. I need ideas and review please**


	13. A night under the blankets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I would ask the people who read this story to leave a review. It would be really nice to get feedback from people. Let's begin. Hints at sex in here. Direct movie dialog in here. **

Aragorn could not help but smile as he sank down upon his knees. "Gandalf, how is this possible?" The white elderly wizard smiled at the heir of Isildur. "I come back to you at the turning of the tide. I was called Gandalf once but long have I forgotten my name and my purpose," He cryptically replied.

Aragorn laughed at that before rising and clasping Gandalf upon the shoulder, saying, "Then you are truly back, my friend. We have missed you and have great need of you."

"The need for us is greater still in Edoras. Long has King Théoden lingered in the shadows, his mind clouded. It is time that we set him free." Gandalf brushed past the three stunned hunters.

"We have run for three days without rest and food and now you will have us run all the way to Edoras? What do you think we are old man, elves?" Aragorn turned to find Gimli fuming beside him.

The man fought the smile that threatened to break out when he saw the smug smile on Legolas' face. Gandalf turned back to look at the dwarf as well with raised brows. "What did you say, master dwarf?"

"Well, I asked, Gandalf, if you would be so kind to let us stop before we head to Edoras…" Gimli actually stuttered and Aragorn could see Legolas shaking gently with laughter. Gandalf turned fully to face the dwarf and repeated, "We must make haste, Master Gimli. And besides we shall be riding, not running."

As Gandalf quickened his step, Aragorn could hear the wizard muttering under his breath about dwarves. The wizard beckoned Aragorn forward and the man did so, falling into step beside the wizard.

"We have to speak in private, Aragorn." This was passed along by a meaningful glance and Aragorn could only nod. He sighed, knowing that there was no going back to his old life. With the return of Gandalf, the wizard would be able to challenge Sauron, but Aragorn would be needed to reunite the men of the West under one banner.

They made their way out of the woods and Aragorn could hear Legolas and Gimli speaking softy to one another. The whistle from Gandalf caught his attention and Aragorn turned back to look at Legolas as the elf softly said, "He is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The man turned to look at his beloved elf. Legolas' eyes were shining brightly at the prospect of meeting this amazing white animal. All elves liked animals, but Legolas had a different connection with his horses. The Prince loved animals and Aragorn could not help but smile as he thought about how Legolas would be at home with the many animals he would keep as pets.

The man shook his head; he wanted to kiss the elf and tell him how special he was to him but he could not do it in front of the others. The man sighed; perhaps later in the night he could sneak in a few moments to be with his elf.

His arms ached to hold the lithe being. His heart yearned to see the elf smile at him and he cared nothing for the future, not for his future or for the future of Gondor. He would need to discuss it at some point, he could not escape it forever but for now he needed the peace of mind Legolas could bring him. And other parts of his body ached, and he wished to see the muscular body hidden underneath the clothing.

The man groaned softly as he shifted in the sudden tightness of his trousers. He hoped it would not be too obvious, but the smug smile he received from Legolas told him that he had not been so successful.

He cleared his throat and then managed to haul himself up on the horse. His muscles protested weakly against the lack of sleep and too much movement. Yet they trotted on, the hours blending together as Gandalf led them through the land with dazzling speed.

Aragorn barely had the strength to dismount when Gandalf finally called a stop. He contemplated simply leaning to his left and falling off the horse but the pain, not to mention the embarrassment, it would cost him, was too great, so he resisted the temptation. He started when he felt a gentle hand on his thigh and looked down to blink into blue cerulean eyes.

"Come, Estel, I will help you dismount." Aragorn smiled and allowed Legolas to help him off the horse. The Ranger was very glad to be on solid ground again and he quickly grasped Legolas' arm, and in a soft tone that only Legolas could hear, said, "Sleep close to me tonight, I long for you."

The elf blushed slightly, but he smiled and quickly squeezed Aragorn's arm without saying anything. Aragorn walked to the low fire Gimli had managed to get going. The dinner was silent as each of the Three Hunters tried their best not to nod off.

Aragorn looked at Legolas from the corner of his eye, noticing how the elf picked at his food. It seemed like Legolas was apprehensive about something, too distracted to even eat. Aragorn felt excitement course through him, he hoped it had something to do with him.

The blond head rose, dark blue eyes meeting his and for a full moment Aragorn saw an unbridled emotion in the dark eyes that made him flush deep red. The emotion that made Legolas' eyes shine was lust. Desire so clouded them that Aragorn was surprised he had not recognized it before.

It made him feel humble that he could do that to his elf. Legolas was a beautiful creature and Aragorn knew that many desired a night with the elf. Yet Legolas had never, to Aragorn's knowledge, indulged himself in this. For the elves, being intimate with another was akin to marrying the other.

Aragorn was dragged out of his reverie by a loud thud, as Gimli simply lay down where he was sitting. The man picked up the bowl that the dwarf had left and put them all together. Legolas walked past him with a hand brushing his shoulder deliberately. This sent shivers down Aragorn's spine.

The man sat in silence for a while, hearing the rustling of his companions die down. Gandalf sat in silence as well, staring into the fire as he blew out the smoke rings. "You wished to speak to me, Gandalf?" The heir of Isildur asked softly.

The older man looked up and gazed at him with a fond look before he got to his feet, walking away as Aragorn followed him. Together, they stood gazing out over the black fields.

"The veiling shadow in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barah-Dûr, his eye watched ceaselessly. But he is not yet so mighty that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him that the heir of Isildur still lives."

The man shifted restlessly. This was the conversation he had been dreading. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he will strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge - for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It is an old device of Saruman's, his hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon the speed and secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must do this alone."

"Frodo is not alone. Sam went with him." The man's voice was soft but Gandalf turned to the younger man.

The wizard was pleased as he answered, "Did he? Did he indeed? Good, yes very good. The value of friendships should not be underestimated, not even in such a strange fellowship as ours."

"No, Gandalf, the bonds that we form in these uncertain times will last us through a lifetime and longer." Aragorn stifled a yawn behind his hand, much to the amusement of the white wizard.

"Go to sleep, Aragorn, you need it, for tomorrow shall be a long day. You should take care about how you act around your beloved elf, for not all eyes are as blind as you think they are."

The man flushed bright red and turned to Gandalf. "You knew…?"

"Yes, I knew. It is hard not to, Aragorn. Go and spend the night beside him, for it very well may be the last night that you will be able to sleep with him for a few weeks."

With those soft words and a gentle nudge in the shoulder, Aragorn willingly went to Legolas. The elf lifted the blanket, allowing Aragorn to lie down beside him. Immediately, the man curled up to the elf, one hand fumbling with the laces of the shirt the elf wore.

"Estel, please inform me of what you are doing?" The soft and sleepy voice came. Aragorn turned to look up at the elf, seeing the blue eyes which shone with love. "I wish to share my body heat with you, meleth nin," the man whispered huskily.

"I did not think that involved taking off my clothes," the elf remarked dryly, shifting his position with a low moan as Aragorn managed to draw away one of the lacings and happily moved onto one of the others.

"You do not know a lot about me." The man moved to an exposed nipple, sucking gently as Legolas drew the blanket over the man's head, before diving underneath the blanket himself. He pulled Aragorn's head up, kissing the man full on the lips, his tongue dove inside.

Aragorn finally tore away to push the lacing of the tunic further apart and smiled in the semi-darkness when he saw the pale skin of his beloved. The man's lips moved as if they had a mind of their own, for their owner's mind was far from being thoughtful at this moment.

Aragorn only had one burning desire, and that was to worship the elf who deserved nothing more. He kissed, licked and nipped at the exposed skin, beginning with the elf's neck and collarbone, moving steadily down. Yet it seemed too slow for Legolas' wishes, as the elf did his best not to be too loud.

The elf squirmed underneath Aragorn's roaming hands and mouth, and the man could feel the steady pressure of fingers in his hair. He dived up for another kiss, sliding his fingers down the flat and toned stomach to the waist of the tight leggings, resting them on the edge.

Legolas broke the kiss to stare at him, eyes dark with desire as the elf whispered huskily, "You will enter uncharted territory."

"I will be happy to draw it out for you in detail," The man replied, kissing the elf gently.

"Not too drawn out, for I would like you to come back for more. Perhaps a mere peek then...?" Legolas was flustered as he realized what he had been saying.

"A peek will have me begging for more, my lover." Aragorn was flushed as well, but not from embarrassment.

They shared another heated kiss, Legolas turning on his side and beginning to tug on Aragorn's shirt. The man rolled on his back, intent on helping the elf with this when a bang sounded next to their heads.

Both drew the blankets away to look at the amused wizard standing above them. "Enough! I can hear you, even with Gimli snoring. Aragorn, you sleep on my right and, Legolas, if I catch you trying to sneak away to kiss him, I will make sure that you will not be able to sit for a week!"

The wizard hauled the stunned man up by his arm and Legolas asked in a soft voice, "Why is this my fault?"

Both laughed hard when they heard Gandalf mutter under his breath about stupid beautiful blond elves and their effect on humans. Giving his beloved a last wanting look, Aragorn hoped that they would have the time to finish this another time, but he felt happier than he had in a long time.

**Please review. This was kind of lighter chapter. There will be drama ahead. **


	14. remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I must admit that I have had some trouble writing this story. So if there are any ideas or anything else you would like to see, please tell me. Let's begin. **

Aragorn handed over his sword in mute silence. He glanced around at his companions, who were also relinquishing their weapons. He then unbuckled the dagger Lord Celeborn had given him and softly added, "Be careful, that was a gift." The guard nodded, taking the weapon with a show of great respect which showed that the youth was used to handling weapons.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf's soft voice made Aragorn glance to his left. He caught the lift of the bushy eyebrows and suppressed a smile. Legolas, he noticed, was reluctant to hand over his bow but Gimli seemed even more reluctant to leave his precious axe behind.

Silently, the heir of Isildur dropped his hand to the mail clad shoulder and spoke in a low whisper. "We need you inside, my friend. The axe will still be here."

The dwarf glared up at Aragorn and the man smiled down. He understood why it was so important for Gimli for he himself was reluctant to part with his weapons. Yet he could only guess at what they would find inside. If it really was as bad as Gandalf said, then they could prepare for the worst.

Walking inside after Gandalf and Legolas, who was supporting the seemingly old and frail looking man, Aragorn glanced around the room. Falling into step beside them was a group of grim looking men, and Aragorn found himself guessing their strength.

Perhaps if it came to a hand to hand combat, he would be able to take a few out, having trained against stronger elves all his life, but if they all turned on him and attacked at the same time, he would not stand a chance.

He was perhaps not as strong as Legolas or Gimli, who, being a dwarf, had the sturdier and stouter build of his people. Gandalf, as Aragorn suspected, was not used to hand to hand combat and he himself was broadly built to handle sword fighting, though he could defend himself well against any man.

They finally stopped in front of the throne, Legolas releasing Gandalf's arm, and the man could see the blue eyes of his beloved elf quickly scanning the room. The blue eyes met his for a brief moment and Aragorn knew that Legolas had seen the men as well, who now stood around them, effectively blocking the entrance and exit.

The old King looked up through the dirty and mattered hair. His eyes were clouded and his mind no longer his own; Aragorn had hunted enough dark creatures to know this. He suspected he knew who had enslaved the mind of the king, but he would be pierced with many swords before he could even take a step forward to help the King.

More people gathered around them, as the dark haired councillor of the king stepped forward in accusation. "A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell I name thee, ill news is an ill guest."

Aragorn glanced to his left to see the tightening of the muscles in the lithe body of Legolas, as the elf restrained himself not to step forward. Injustice done to one of his friends was not something Legolas would tolerate. The elf had a firm grip on his temper, and only Aragorn noticed the darkening of blue eyes with obvious anger, yet it was unnecessary as Gandalf stepped forward himself and snapped, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." The wizard's staff was trust forward, and Aragorn felt the tensing of his own muscles, readying him for battle.

Grima Wormtongue backed away in fear, glancing left and right to the people standing there, who now stepped forward as he cried out, "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff."

Aragorn stepped to the right, bringing one leg up and slamming his fist in the man's face as Gandalf walked forward, Théoden withering in the chair uncomfortably. Spinning around, Aragorn grinned when he heard the cracking of bones as he slammed his fist into the torso of another, who tried to use his more bulky weight to throw the future King to the floor.

He could see Gandalf throwing the old grey cloak aside, revealing himself as the White Wizard. Théoden was shuddering in his seat, the hold of Saruman lessening upon him. The older King was slammed back in his seat as the power in the room changed.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn reached forward to grab the maiden clad in white as she tried to rush past him. He caught her, whispering softly in her ear, "Wait." Her smell reminded him of Arwen and it nearly was his undoing as guilt washed over him...

If the Evenstar of the elves died, it would be his fault. He should have foreseen it. He should have followed his own heart instead of being a coward and fleeing to one he only saw as a sister. He unconsciously tightened his grip, wishing to protect the woman in his arms.

Finally he released her, watching with a small smile as she rushed forward to her uncle. He looked to his companions, seeing Grima wither underneath Gimli's heavy boot. The grimy man was trying to use enough leverage to lift the heavy boot but Gimli only growled something.

Legolas was standing behind Gimli, smiling wickedly. The blue eyes lifted to meet Aragorn's and the elf gave him the tiniest of winks, but Aragorn did not have the heart to smile back at the elf, thoughts of Arwen still occupying his mind.

The elf sobered immediately; looking at the man he loved who seemed to be lost in memories. He would have to speak to the man later. The elf refocused his attention, as Gandalf began to ask Théoden of the plans for Rohan.

Aragorn lit his pipe, needing a moment to settle the thoughts in his mind. He did not glance up as the woman passed him close by, asking him if he wanted anything to drink. He barely caught her name as he sat at the table, Gimli close beside him and Legolas leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fixed upon Aragorn.

The man shifted uncomfortably underneath the elf's intense stare. He was used to the strength of elven eyes, but, like all men, he could not stand to underneath the gaze for too long. He toyed with the idea to challenge Legolas but thought better of it. It was not fair on the elf, as Aragorn struggled with his thoughts.

Éowyn, the woman he had been holding before, was asking him something and he looked up, holding his pipe in his hands as he asked, "Excuse me, my lady? I did not hear you for my mind was elsewhere."

She smiled at him, and it was like the sun coming out after a frosty winter for it lit up her face. If Aragorn was correct then she was barely older then 25 summers. She curtsied to him and answered, "I imagine that you must be tired, Lord Aragorn. Rooms have been prepared for you. But more and more of my people are arriving daily from the horror inflicted upon their villages by the orcs of Saruman and they seek the safety of the golden halls. I am afraid it will require you to share a room with one of your companions. No lone room can be found to fit your status."

Holding up his hand, Aragorn smiled himself as he told her, "It is of no matter, Lady Éowyn. I have long travelled with my companions, and I will gladly share a room with either of them. If it is of no matter to you if we arrange our own sleeping arrangements…?"

Bemused, she shook her head, sending the golden hair flying as she said, "I do not mind, my lord. I only hope that you sleep well. I will take you to your room shortly…"

She walked away, speaking to one of the other woman in the hall. Aragorn glanced around, most men and women in the room were old, not as old as he was, but old. He had not seen any young men or small children as they came within the city, perhaps they had been hidden from sight.

He knew that Rohan was on the verge of war, even as Théoden King refused to believe it. The King himself had just said moments ago that he would rather allow his people to flee to Helms Deep than to fight the army that would soon be attacking the Golden Hall.

Aragorn's eyes sparked as he remembered what Théoden had said. True, Aragorn was not King yet, and he was not sure if he was ever going to be one, but he was not ignorant of the ways of leading a country.

The man sighed, extinguishing his pipe. He was moving closer to his destiny day by day, there was no denying that. He could not walk away now, but the desire was growing stronger that if he could not be with Legolas, he would lay down the crown. He would rather be with the elf he loved than to live alone with a woman who supplied him with children he did not love.

"So lad, are you going to sleep with the elf or shall I?" Gimli grinned at him and, for a moment, Aragorn wondered once more if the dwarf knew what was between him and Aragorn, but that could not be. They had gone to great lengths to hide it from all eyes.

"I think it would be safer if I were to sleep with Legolas. I am afraid that you might not live long if you kept up that snoring of yours." Aragorn grinned good-naturedly, eyes instantly rising to meet Legolas' one from across the room.

The elf was smiling slightly at him, eyes boring into his own and Aragorn shuddered for a moment, remembering nights ago when he wanted nothing more than to kiss Legolas senselessly. Yet Gandalf had been true to his word and, for the remainder of the night, Legolas had not dared to approach Aragorn.

Yet when Aragorn had been gathering water before they would ride for the remainder of the day, Legolas had snuck up on him, pulling the man to his feet by a strong arm around his waist and the heated kiss he received…well it kept his thoughts and hands occupied as Aragorn gathered the water.

He had emerged, head wet as Gimli had snickered and asked if he had fallen in. The man's eyes had flashed silver as they met Legolas' ones across the camp, the elf grinning in approval.

Gandalf came towards them and Gimli was up on his feet in a moment. "Perhaps I can get a nap in before dinner is served," He told the wizard.

Gandalf raised a white eyebrow, looking at Legolas as if the elf was to blame somehow, as Legolas explained, "Gimli has agreed to share a room with you, Mithrandir. I hope you do not mind him snoring…" The elf was shuddering slightly, and Aragorn knew Legolas was suppressing his laughter.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Éowyn appeared close beside Aragorn, saying softly, "My Lord Aragorn, may I escort you to your room?"

Bowing briefly the man nodded and answered, "Yes, lady Éowyn. My companion Legolas has agreed to share the room with me so if you would kindly give us the time to freshen up." Aragorn felt as if his insides were lighting up as he said 'companion'. It was truly what Legolas was to him, a companion to join him on the path in his life, a path he hoped that would keep the elf with him for all eternity.

Together, they walked into the room, Aragorn closing the door behind him. The room was sparsely furnished, but it was large. Two cots were set against different walls, candles spread across the room and blankets piled on one chair. Another door showed a small room with two buckets, one to wash up and the other one to be used as privy.

Legolas was frowning as the elf dropped his pack on one of the cots, shrugging out of his weapons. "What is the matter?" Aragorn softly asked, walking towards the window and gazing out.

He was careful how he addressed the elf, the walls were thin and he did not wish to be overheard. "It will be hard to move the beds together, especially if Éowyn comes to check upon us."

Smiling against the elf's back, Aragorn laid the sword near the foot of the bed, careful so he would not trip over it in the night as he spoke, "I can imagine that we will manage to pile up into one bed. I do not take up too much space…"

Legolas turned to him, smiling brightly and Aragorn moved closer to his elf. He was once more reminded why he loved the elf so much as he softly continued, though upon a different subject. "I thought of Arwen today….Actually Éowyn reminded me of her…"

The elf stiffened as Aragorn drew him closer, one arm wrapped around his lover's waist and the other one resting upon the strong shoulder of his elf. "And what were you thinking about then, Estel?"

"I have said my goodbyes to her and yet I cannot shake this feeling that she will not do as I have asked her to do. I have asked her to sail, telling her I do not return her feelings, but I am afraid that it is already too late, that I have condemned her life…"

"Even if that is so, you are not responsible for her choices, Aragorn. If Arwen wishes to be mortal then so be it. It is a choice that she makes, and as long as Elrond resides on these shores, she will still be one of the Eldar and she will not have to make her choice. Whatever bond there is between the two of you, it has not yet been consummated as is requested for Arwen to be bound to a mortal. You are still free to bond with who you will…" Legolas' voice caught as the elf rested his forehead against the man's before him.

"I love you, you know this, but I can not ask of you to bind with me when my future is still so uncertain. I can only take life day to day and nothing more. I can only see darkness ahead and perhaps after a time my road will be clear and I will be forced to walk it alone…"

"May that day be far off then." Legolas answered softly as he gently leaned forward to hungrily kiss the lips and as Aragorn gave himself up to bliss; he knew that the darkest night was still to come.

**So what do you want to see? Let me know. Please review. **


	15. Stubborn horses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas will be welcome. Let's begin.**

Aragorn dismounted his horse, deciding to walk alongside Hasufel for a moment. The horse nudged him with his nose and Aragorn turned to pet it. He was rewarded by a lick on his hand before the horse nudged his pack. "Are you hungry, my friend? I fear I have nothing to eat for you. I barely have enough food for myself…"

Aragorn walked forward at a faster pace, smiling when he saw Éowyn looking back at him with a curious expression as she listened to Gimli's tale about dwarf women. Aragorn made a move with his hand to indicate his beard.

The young woman laughed and Aragorn was reminded of the laugh of another one he longed to hear. In the last few weeks, as darkness had closed in around them, they had become grim. The peals of silvery laughter that Aragorn lived to hear were gone from his daily life.

The man sighed and forced a smile to his face as Éowyn glanced back once  
more. This seemed to set her at ease but Aragorn frowned suddenly. This was not normal. He was used to people looking up to him, to give them hope, but this was different.

It was the same gaze he had so often sent Legolas when he had been young and the elf refused to return his feelings. He could remember the times when his heart had been beating wildly upon seeing the elf walk into the room.

He looked forward, seeing a flash of the pale blond hair up ahead. Legolas was scouting as usual. The future King of Gondor glanced at the sky. They would camp out underneath the stars tonight and Aragorn wondered if he could sleep near Legolas at the moment.

Gimli would not doubt keep them awake with his snoring. Aragorn reached out behind him when the horse bumped him with the nose again and softly spoke over his shoulder. "Once more and I will ride you all the way to Helms Deep and back again before I will allow you to have any food."

"Are you losing your head, laddie? You should not spend so much time with the blasted tree hugging elf. It is not good for ya head." Gimli's sharp amusement filled voice cut through the air and his thoughts.

Aragorn glanced up at Gimli who was watching him with sharp eyes. No matter what could be said about the dwarf, Gimli had a sharp mind and wit. Éowyn was trying hard not laugh as the dwarf continued, "Really, I mean if the princeling speaks to horses, that is just his  
people's strange habits but now that you have picked it up… I think it is high time that you spent some time with your own race…"

Swallowing bitterly against the sudden onslaught of emotions, Aragorn forced himself not to snap angrily at the dwarf. Gimli could not possibly know that Aragorn had wanted to fit into the Elven world since he had been a small child.

He had learned to accept himself but all the people he loved were elves. He had always seen his race, and especially his forefathers, as weak for allowing the Ring to rule them. His people had paid heavily for it and Aragorn had always feared that one day he would hold the Ring himself.

But when the chance had been presented to him and the temptation had been calling to him - and tempted he had been - his thoughts had sought out Legolas. He had wanted the elf to love him but he did not wish for the Ring to bind Legolas cruelly to him. He wanted Legolas to love him for who he was on his own and not aided by a cruel device.

"Do not worry yourself needlessly, Gimli. Sometimes I believe I am the only one who can keep our Prince sane since he seems to spend so much time dealing with a mad dwarf."

Gimli's roaring laughter had people looking around. Some people shook their heads and others merely fell back into their silence. "Yes, but if you are the only one who can keep the Prince sane, then I worry for him whenever this dreaded war is finished."

Aragorn fell silent when the horse nudged him again. He ignored it, saying instead, "We all want the war to be finished, Gimli. But you will be occupied within the next few days."

Murmurs spread through the crowd as the command was given as to where they would set up camp that evening. The line stopped moving and Aragorn halted Hasufel. Gimli unsuccessfully tried to dismount, much to the amusement of those watching, until finally Éowyn helped the dwarf off the big horse.

Aragorn startled when he felt a tug on his pack and he turned to take his pack off and placed it in the sable bag, ignoring the brown horse as he walked back to stand in front of the animal. The line began to move again down to a valley between two hills that would shield them from unfriendly eyes for tonight.

Tents were being set up and Aragorn walked forward as he pulled Hasufel behind him. The stubborn horse dug his heels into the ground, refusing to budge any further. The man sighed, hearing the laughter of his short companion. "Hasufel, please my friend, I know that you wish to eat but the food is waiting for you as is water. Now if you would kindly move so that I may give you some food."

In response, the horse began to walk and Aragorn smiled in relief, turning again. This time he received a bite on the shoulder which was very painful when Hasufel tried to get his attention. The man vowed silently to get another horse.

Finally, having managed to get Hasufel settled with the other horses he walked towards one of the many campfires that had been lit. Throwing his pack down, he sat down as well. Taking out his pipe, he lit it and inhaled deeply.

He flexed his shoulder where the horse had bitten him; it stung. Shrugging off his weapons, he lay them down near his pack, keeping the knife close by his side along with the dagger. Gentle fingers touched his shoulder, and Aragorn gazed up.

"Evening." He greeted the elf as Legolas came to sit beside him, lowering himself to the ground elegantly.

"Evening, Aragorn. I see you had some trouble with Hasufel. Perhaps I should go and speak to him?" The soft musical voice was filled with amusement and Aragorn met the sparkling blue eyes.

"Perhaps you can tell the stubborn horse that I can also make use of him as a horse to pull the carriages instead of a war horse. He even bit me," The man forced out, pretending to be bristling with anger.

"You poor man, used to many battle wounds and scars and then brought down by the powerful bite of your own war horse."

Legolas shook with silent laughter and Aragorn leaned in closer to say, secretly glad that his beloved was laughing. "Yes, my own horse turns against me. Imagine the nerve of him. I really would appreciate it if you would have a good word with him to let him know how I think of him stealing food out of my pack. I may even reward you…" His voice dropped to a whisper and Legolas leaned in even closer as his breath played across Aragorn's face.

"Oh, is it if the longer I speak to Hasufel, the bigger the reward will be? But we must be careful; many eyes follow you and most are not friendly." Legolas pulled back suddenly as Aragorn blew some smoke out at him.

"Many eyes follow you as well, my friend. Through those eyes are tainted with lust. You should take care." The man had been following the elf with his own eyes and when the blue eyes narrowed, Aragorn knew that Legolas had caught the meaning.

"I will. I will go scout and then I shall be back shortly. You would do well to sleep so that you may recover from the devastating wound that your war horse gave you." The gentle smile on the well curved lips had Aragorn laughing softly.

The next few hours passed into a blur as Aragorn tried a bit of the stew Éowyn had made. It made him gag to be honest. She merely smiled at him and asked him if he had been the same one who had led the armies of Rohan years ago, when the King had been a small child.

He finished smoking his pipe and as Gimli went to sleep and the camp around him quietened down, Aragorn allowed the memories to resurface.

The last time he had seen Arwen had been months ago. He had tried to be honest with her about his feelings for Legolas but it seemed that she had never really believed him. She was sweet and would make a fine Queen if he had wanted her, but the truth was that he did not want her.

She had been a substitute for him when he could not have Legolas. He had never lied to her about his feelings for Legolas, but she had always smiled at him and had said in a soft voice that a future King needed a Queen. But Aragorn thought and still believed that he would lay down the crown if he could not have Legolas as his husband.

The man sighed and put his pipe away. These were thoughts for a future that would be secure, but he had never been so uncertain about his future. He could very well die in battle. But if he died, he would not kill anybody else. Arwen was free to find another one to love and Legolas… the elf would have a chance for another life as well, though Aragorn suspected that the elf would never love anybody else again. He was sure he would never love another but Legolas.

Finally, he curled up into his bedroll, hearing soft footfall pass him by and then gentle fingers stroked his long and greasy hair back and Aragorn opened his eyes.

"Thank you." He could only whisper as he saw the small smile on the full lips of his beloved elf and as the eyes softened for just a moment, Aragorn smiled and while he knew it was hardly enough for him at the moment, it smothered and soothed his worries and that had to be enough for now.

**I need some ideas. Please post them and review of course.**


	16. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will pick up where Aragorn has fallen off the cliff and Aralas had a great idea so needless to say this will be very AU. Let's begin. **

_Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead. Come, Legolas, there is naught that can be done for Aragorn. _

Legolas roughly shook himself loose from the easy grip King Théoden had his arm in. "I will not leave Aragorn behind," the elf hissed, eyes sparkling in anger.

"He is dead, laddie. We have need of you at Helms Deep." Gimli found his heart breaking as Legolas looked at him. The blue eyes no longer sparkled but they appeared dead. The elf bowed his head, long hair falling and obscuring his face and eyes.

"I will not go to Helms Deep. I will not leave a friend behind, regardless of who that friend might be," Legolas spoke softly and he looked up again, eyes locking with Gimli's. The dwarf stood taller, his hand going down to the hilt of his axe as Legolas continued, "I did not leave when we broke the Fellowship, mellon nin and I will not leave Aragorn behind unless I am certain he is dead. He would not want us to and he would have searched for us as well had any of us fallen. I will search for Aragorn and I will not rest until I find them."

"Then I will be with you," Gimli answered with a shout of glee.

Théoden sighed and then clasped the elf on the shoulder, saying, "My heart goes with you and I hope that you will find Lord Aragorn. But my people will go to Helms Deep. Take your weapons and the horse we gave to you and may the grace of the Valar be with you." With those words the King gave some quick orders and the men marched away, leading the wounded on horses.

Soon, there was only silence and the soft moaning of those dying. Legolas glanced around, before once more looking down the cliff. Hope was slim that Aragorn would have survived a fall like that. The water at the bottom of the cliff was wild and razor sharp rocks were sticking high up into the air.

"We need to make our way down near the river. If Aragorn had survived the fall then he will have drifted down the river." The elven voice was soft and Legolas ignored the pain in his heart. This was not a time to mourn, unless he was certain that Aragorn had not survived.

He was not sure what he would do if the man had survived. Kiss him senseless perhaps, but if the circumstances would be proven to aid him, then perhaps.

He picked up Arod's reigns, his sure feet light on the ground even as his heart was heavy with grief. "Do you wish to ride, Gimli? I will guide the horse for we need to find a way down."

The dwarf shook his head, nearly sending his helmet toppling off his head as he answered, "No, I prefer walking, laddie. We have been on a horse all day and the battle has not cured me of my nerves of the animals. But can I ask you something?"

Glancing down, Legolas nodded, shrugging his quiver into a better place as Arod nipped at him. He brought one hand up to caress the horse's velvet nose and the animal calmed underneath the sure elven touch.

"Why are you always so quick to defend Aragorn? I mean, your friendship seems to run much deeper than any friendship I have ever seen. Sometimes the lad will only allow you to pull him out off his brooding." Gimli was careful to keep his voice even and his eyes down.

Legolas was stunned for a moment. Then he laughed, the silvery sound making Gimli's head snap up. "Whoever said dwarves were blind to those around them was wrong. My friendship with Aragorn runs deep indeed. Deeper than most friendships in any case. This is a friendship born from love and understanding between one another."

"Do you mean that you love the lad?"

"Yes, Gimli, I do." Legolas glanced down again and finally the red bearded face was lifted.

"But I thought that the one Aragorn loved had rejected him?"

Inclining his head at the sudden insight of Gimli, Legolas answered, "I did reject him on many an occasion, telling him that he was meant to be with Arwen but I foolishly forget the biggest force of all. That of a loving heart. Never in all the long years that I have known Aragorn has he ever stopped loving me. He may have wavered between lovers, but he has never wavered from the passionate love that he has first told me about when he was twenty one. I have been foolish for denying my heart what it most truly wants."

Silence fell over them as they made their way down to the river. Gimli looked around; no sign of blood or struggle anywhere. "Do you reckon the warg survived the fall?"

"Let us hope that he did not. Aragorn would be in danger then." The elf sighed heavily. He had hoped that they would find Aragorn soon.

Arod whinnied impatiently and Legolas turned when another horse answered. The elf felt a smile lighting his face as he called out. "Brego?" The brown horse softly whinnied as he moved closer, butting his head against Legolas' chest and nuzzling the elf.

"What are you doing here, my friend?" The horse nudged him again and then walked around the bend in the river. Legolas following at a sedate pace. His hope was dwindling with each step he took. Each step that took him closer to Aragorn's surely dead body.

The elf gave a loud shout when he finally rounded the bend. He rushed forward, seeing the horse nuzzle a wet dark haired still lying figure. Aragorn was lying on his stomach, blood flowing from various wounds and wet to the bone.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of Gimli coming closer as the dwarf skidded to a stop next to them. Carefully, Legolas turned the man, frowning when Aragorn mumbled, "Legolas?" He checked for any signs of waking, but when he pulled Aragorn closer to his warm body the man fell into a deeper sleep.

"We need to get away from here and get Aragorn warm." Brego nudged Legolas in the shoulder and the elf quickly hoisted Aragorn up and over the horse, mounting behind him.

"Are you comfortable with sitting on a horse alone, Gimli?" The dwarf allowed Legolas to get back on the ground and helped him into getting on it.

Soon, they had made camp a few miles from the river, Gimli quickly building up a roaring fire. Legolas began by taking out the blankets and bedrolls from their packs and then he gently placed Aragorn in the middle, quickly shredding the younger man out of the wet clothing.

He tried to ignore his body's responses to the deliciously tanned flesh that came from underneath the shabby clothing. Aragorn's muscular torso was laced with scars and scratches. The right side of the man's chest was purple and blue and Legolas ran a careful hand over it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he countered no broken bones.

Searching Aragorn's pack for his healing supplies, he noticed Gimli was boiling water. He began rubbing ointments in the scratches that ran along the strong arms and the chest, keeping his touch light and smooth. A sudden tensing in the body occurred, and Aragorn began coughing. Legolas immediately turned the man on his side.

The man coughed up water, choking it up with heavy sounds as he trembled in Legolas' arms. The man woke with a start as he rolled onto his stomach, supporting himself on shaking arms. Aragorn was struggling onto his knees, chest heaving with the coughs that wrecked the frame. Finally, the man wiped his mouth, taking deep breaths to try and steady himself.

Picking up his own waterskin, Legolas sank down upon his knees next to the still heaving future King. He handed the waterskin to Aragorn as the man glanced up, surprise before a pleasant smile came to the nearly bloodless lips. "Legolas," the man breathed, and Legolas found himself smiling; it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He gathered the man closer and nodded, saying, "We could not leave you, Estel. I could never leave you…"

The smile that came to the man's face took his breath away, and Legolas allowed Aragorn to embrace him, the face buried in the warm neck of the elf. Over Aragorn's shoulder, Legolas could see Gimli, who was busy stifling his laughter.

Aragorn's arms tightened around him and then the man relaxed in his arms, breathing evening out. Carefully, Legolas shifted so Aragorn was lying against his chest, the man's face completely relaxed and free of the weariness of the world.

The night passed uneventfully, Aragorn tossing and turning now and then but Legolas could not shake the feeling of dread they would soon experience. He stared at the pendant in his hand, wondering with what promise it had come by for Aragorn.

Finally in the depth of the night, Aragorn stirred. The man opened blurred grey eyes and softly asked, "Legolas?"

"Good morning, Estel. I have something that belongs to you…" Keeping his voice even the elf gave the pendant back, carefully checking Aragorn's face for any reactions.

The man stared at it for a moment before he took it back. He held it in his hand, eyes rising to meet the blue ones of his beloved before he tucked the pendant away in his pocket. Instead of asking Legolas to fasten it around his neck, he said, "You do know that there is only one elf I belong to and wish to spend the rest of my time with?"

Baffled, Legolas shook his head. Frowning, Aragorn raised one hand to cup the elf's smooth cheek and softly continued, "You are the only one for me, Legolas. I tried to forget you but I cannot. You are the only one who is a constant in my life and the only one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I do not wish for the kingship if you are not there to spend it with me. I will give the crown up and spend the rest of my days tracing your steps, even when you go somewhere where I cannot follow, I will lament it on the beach till my dying day…"

"Your devotion for me is no less than my devotion and love for you. I will stay in the city of stone to be with you even if you are forced to marry Arwen…"

"I will talk to Ada about it. I swear this…" With those words and a gentle kiss Aragorn fell asleep again, even as Legolas kept the words in his heart for the dark months to come.

**That is it for now. The next time will be helms deep so please send me some ideas about that and of course after battle things you can do. Please review. **


	17. Helms Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas please post them and we welcome back Haldir. Let's begin. **

Legolas could feel the hope enflame in his chest when he heard the horn of Lórien. He could see the reflected hope in Aragorn's face as the man rushed past him, long strides taking him outside to see the commotion for himself.

Legolas quickly followed, stepping back in shock when he saw how many of his people were gathered outside the gate, all ready for battle, all dressed to fight besides the race of men. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We have come to honour that allegiance."

The welcome voice of Haldir rang out and, as Legolas looked around, he could see the gathered elves resting their bows on the ground as Aragorn stiffly approached Haldir.

The Prince reminded himself to make Aragorn rest later; he was still wounded from his fall off the cliff. When the man walked away with a small smile aimed at Legolas, the younger elf drew closer to Haldir, wondering how to greet the march warden after their shared night in Lórien.

"It seems that my 'assistance' is no longer required, unless my eyes deceive me, Prince Legolas. Be mindful of your heart for that man's heart is not easily given and you should keep him near you for he turned down the Undómiel to be with you." Haldir's voice was soft and private as he greeted Legolas, putting his hand on the shoulder of the Prince.

Legolas frowned until Haldir leaned in closer as, smiling a bit smugly now, he continued, "You were blind not to see him look at you, Legolas, or the looks you returned. My eyes are keen and I have seen that he is happy. The only thing which could have ensured that happiness is if you are by his side. It surprises me that other people have not caught on yet."

This time, the Prince blushed and Haldir laughed softly. "Discrete, are we? Or have you not passed that stage yet?"

"Haldir, you of all people should know that such a thing would ensure a bond between Aragorn and I. He would be unable to wed anybody else and besides the small fact that my father will murder me and perhaps even Elrond, he is to be crowned King of Gondor." Legolas fell into step beside the nearly silent steps of the march warden.

"Legolas, which was the exact reason you did not wish to be with him? Who are you to deny your heart and his for such a small a thing as Gondor?"

"Gondor needs a King…" Legolas began, but the argument sounded weak in his ears.

"That is not entirely true, Legolas. Gondor has long done well without a King. The Stewards reign well over the land…."

"Are the both of you already deciding how to get rid of me without me being able to prove my leadership abilities? How sad." Aragorn's voice cut through Haldir as the man came to stand beside them, keen grey eyes shifting from one fair face to the other.

"Of course not, Aragorn. I would never doubt your leadership abilities." Legolas glanced at Aragorn, the man looked weary and his face was pale. Yet the smile that was on his lips made Legolas' stomach do a weird flip.

"If you both will excuse me, I am going to refresh myself before we start discussing battle tactics. I must see to it that my men are properly rested as well." With quick steps, chain mail rattling softly, Haldir walked away.

"Sometimes he is still a very strange elf," Aragorn softly answered, grimacing when he moved his arm and the cuts that he had stitched up were pulled. He nearly winced, but then Legolas' hand closed around his own.

"Estel?" The elf softly asked, blue eyes sparked with concern as he saw the paling face of his beloved.

"It is nothing, meleth nin, I am just a bit tired. The next time I will fall down a cliff I will do it when I have a week off or when I want a holiday," the man jested wearily. He was tired and for the impending arrival of the massive army, he had been working steadily, as had Legolas and Gimli, to make sure that everybody knew where to go and where to be and what to do.

"Have you eaten yet?" Legolas' voice was soft and private as the Prince drew closer, and Aragorn smiled without meaning to.

"No, but there is food in my room if you wish to share it with me." The man glanced down innocently as Legolas smiled at him. The only response the man got was a hand on his shoulder that led him towards his Aragorn's room.

Aragorn's room was small, and there was a single bed in it, a small wooden chair which currently housed some items which Aragorn still needed to get ready and a platter full of meat and bread and a small pitcher of water.

Realizing just how hungry he was, Aragorn sat down on the bed, as Legolas closed the door before the Prince was beside him on the bed and then in his lap, obscuring Aragorn's view of the tasty looking meat.

"Legolas, you are blocking my view of the food." The man thought it fit to inform his beloved as Legolas fastened quick arms around his neck before the amused blue eyes caught the silver ones.

"I know I am. But as I told you I am hungry," the elf softly answered, breath a hot gush against Aragorn's parted lips and involuntarily the man glanced up again. The blue eyes darkened as Legolas lowered them to his lips before they shot upwards again, and the full lips of the elf curled into a smile as Aragorn licked his own lips.

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, quite famished actually."

"You do realize that we have a huge battle to fight in a couple of hours and we will need all of our strength if we wish to win. I am afraid that I am…ah, unable to satisfy your hunger for quite some time." The man groaned as Legolas shifted slightly, drawing more response from the man as Aragorn felt himself growing harder with each movement the elf made.

Legolas stood up without breaking the hold on Aragorn's neck and then swung one leg around the other side of the man's legs and sat down again, knees resting on either side of Aragorn's hips and their bodies pressed flush together.

Aragorn glanced up to keep his eyes trained upon the blue eyes of his beloved as Legolas lowered his head to dip his tongue in between the parted, dry cracked lips.

The man melted underneath him, yielding as one smooth white hand travelled upwards through the long greasy hair as he pushed the man into a deep kiss, causing Aragorn to moan and to open his mouth even further, tongue meeting the elven one as they danced around each other.

Aragorn's hands came up to cradle the elf closer and, before the man could stop himself, he was already fumbling with the patches of armour the archer wore. Both of them had behaved accordingly to the elven customs about marriage, but Aragorn wanted more, needed more.

He broke the kiss, resting his head against Legolas' shoulder as the elf stroked his hair in a comforting manner which did nothing to ease Aragorn's arousal. The man growled low in his throat as Legolas' hand tightened almost painfully in his hair.

The future king could feel the elven Prince's arousal clearly pressing against the chain mail that covered his chest. "Oh my love, I need you. These times are uncertain and…" The man could speak no more and he heaved a long sigh.

"But what is stopping us, Estel?" Legolas pushed him away, blue eyes wide and serious.

"Legolas, we cannot bind if that is what you mean…"

"Estel, there is a way for us to make love without binding. Some elves make love a few times in their love… a binding will only occur when our hearts are pledged together. This is a time of war and you know that for a normal elvish wedding we call upon the Valar to bless the binding but in a time of war, the true binding is between souls." Legolas' explanation was calm and Aragorn smiled up at his elf.

"I am quite sure that my father will have my head." Aragorn placed his hands on the elf's hip, feeling the belt shift underneath his hands.

"It depends. Your father knows how you feel about me. But tonight we must have all of our strength if we wish to survive, meleth nin." Legolas nuzzled his cheek with his nose, seeking comfort from the closeness of his beloved.

"Would you become my lover then?" The man asked huskily, breathing hitching as Legolas rubbed against him. Grey eyes closed in anguish as the man cried out, "Ai, Legolas, stop that! If you keep doing that, I will devour you right here and now."

He was rewarded by a wicked smile as Legolas shifted again and answered, "I would not mind if you did such a thing…" The elf sobered and finally pulled away from the comfort of Aragorn's arms as he stood.

The elf's eyes were filled with anguish and longing, and Aragorn could feel it reflected in his heart. He longed to bind with Legolas. To make the blond Prince finally his. He wanted the uncertainty to end, and Legolas was to be his at the end of this war.

He wanted to be able to share the pain with his elf. His mind was focused upon Legolas, and the blue eyes snapped back to his own as Legolas gave him another small smile.

"Come, we must prepare for battle."

Aragorn rose and as he brought Legolas closer to him by wrapping his arms around the elf as he answered, "Be careful in the battle, Legolas. Return to me whole and unharmed."

The elf could only nod as he kissed Aragorn for the last time before both warriors walked out to fight the battle of Helms Deep.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. I need some ideas badly. Review of course**


	18. To love me or release me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter. I need ideas badly. I am going to skip the whole battle. Let's begin.**

Silent footsteps echoed through the stillness of the fort. Many people were deeply asleep, despite the lateness of the hour. Moans could be heard from the wounded and they were quickly shushed.

The voices of the dying rose no longer, as they were resigned in their fate. The door opened silently to one who was not sleeping, staring out over the empty fields which not so long ago had housed a great battle.

Slipping his arms around the firm waist, Legolas felt the man startle until the strong hand came to rest upon his own, the calloused fingers slowly stroking the creamy silk skin. "I wondered when you were going to come."

"I had to escape from Gandalf. He wanted to have me aid the elves who have survived. Their commander has died." The fair and even voice tripped over some emotions and Aragorn slowly turned to find the strong elven Prince looking at him with large, sad eyes.

Gently, the man laid a large hand on the smooth cheek of his beloved as he answered, "Haldir's death will not be in vain and there will come a time when his footsteps will echo through the forests of this world once more. But until such times exist again, we have a duty to do, to rid this world of a great evil."

The man's voice was low and passionate, filled with a new sense of authority which had not been there before. Legolas looked at the grave grey eyes before him. Aragorn had always known his duty and he had always assumed that he would need to gather the race of men under one banner, but the elf was afraid that it might take him far away from Legolas.

"Yes, but in such a heavy duty we cannot forget ourselves. You should be taking rest, Estel."

"I have no need for it…" The man looked away first but the strong fingers, nimble from holding a bow curled underneath his chin and his eyes were forced to meet the blue ones of the other male.

"Do you have no need for it or can you not find any rest?" The elf asked softly.

The man sighed and Legolas' fingers touched the bearded cheek and upper lip before Aragorn answered, "I cannot find it." He looked away again, breaking the light grip of the elf by walking towards the bed that stood in the corner.

He sat down, looking defeated and Legolas turned, knowing that there was one man who had not celebrated when they had won. He walked towards Aragorn, kneeling down in front of him and looking the man in the eye. "What is troubling you, meleth nin?"

"By winning this battle, Sauron has learned that Isildur's heir has moved out into the open. Word of this victory will travel quickly and my path forward is unclear to me. I know no longer which road to travel."

"Which ever path you choose, Aragorn, I will stand by your side." He was rewarded by a slow smile stealing over the man's weathered face, making him appear younger as the eyes began to twinkle with a hidden light. Legolas was pulled forward roughly as Aragorn's lips opened underneath his own, the man's tongue delving in.

The gentle fingers tugged on the light tunic Legolas wore and when their positions were suddenly shifted, so Legolas was pressed on his back on the bed underneath Aragorn's weight, the elf barely had time to respond.

Finally he managed to tear his mouth away from Aragorn's, as the man eagerly moved onto his neck, fingers finding their way underneath the shirt Legolas wore. "Estel, stop! We cannot…"

With a loud sigh and a thud Aragorn rolled off the bed and down on the ground, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, messing it up further as he heaved a low growl, "We have to talk about this, Legolas."

Frowning, the elf sat up, his quick fingers pushed the buttons Aragorn had loosened back into place. "I know," The elf murmured softly.

This talk had been coming for a while now. The attraction between them both could not be denied. It might have been a comfort to Aragorn, but now it became an obsession, this closeness with his elf without the actual closeness and the easiness of lovers.

"Most couples take this step in their relationship when they wish to be wed, but we cannot. I…" Aragorn was at a loss for words and Legolas wanted to tell the man that he knew that the men did no such thing. Such a marriage was reserved only for the Firstborns, who had all their long lives to be with their partner.

"The future is insecure, Estel but our hearts are pledged together. Elrond will not hesitate to send Arwen over the sea but you must decide for yourself which is best. If we make this final step in our relationship I will never waver from your side and I will not allow you to choose anybody else as your husband. You will be mine then," The elf declared quickly.

"I have told you before that I would refuse the crown if it meant being with you." Aragorn's muttered reply was dark, as the man's shabby head rose to look at the golden elf. The silver eyes were wide and completely honest, reminding Legolas of the youth which had come to him with the same message nearly forty years ago.

Yet unlike his reply then, he now answered, "I know, Aragorn, but the people of Gondor need their King and their King needs a Queen."

The words were empty, without meaning but Legolas could see the silver eyes of the man darken. "Do you still believe that?"

"Estel, it matters not what I believe. I'm stating the simple truth." Legolas tried to keep his voice calm, even as Aragorn rose to his feet, anger contorting the handsome features of the man as he paced back and forth biting out words.

"Do you not see? It matters to me what you believe. The only reason I am doing this, going through with this quest and this war, is to create a world where we can be together. I have set foot on the path that may lead to my doom. This Kingship may mean that I have to marry Arwen but it will not be out of free will, know this…." Instantly the man bent low, seizing Legolas by the shoulders in a bruising grip as he growled out, "Tell me now and tell me fairly, Legolas. My heart is in your hands, it has always belonged to you but make a choice now. Will you stand by my side and remain with me all my life or will you release me in favour of the crown? I put this choice before you for I can no longer make it. You say that you wish to be by my side yet you keep pushing me away whenever Gondor is mentioned. I need the strength to face whatever is to come but I must have peace of mind to make the necessary decision. Make the decision now, elf, love me or release me!"

The man's voice was sharp, pitched low and Legolas flinched. He could see the desire, the love and the anger in the man's eyes. The veiled regret and the disappointment burned through into his mind.

Legolas stood up, facing Aragorn on an equal level. The man was trembling with anger, biting is lip and his fists were balled as he waited for the answer. The future king was prepared for rejection and Legolas could clearly hear the words unspoken.

"_I will love you till the end of my days." _

He stood tall, wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate. Aragorn's destiny was literally in his hands. The man had placed it there himself with his words. If Legolas chose to walk away from Aragorn, there would be no second chance for them. In order to fully prepare himself for the kingship and his marriage to Arwen, Aragorn would seal himself away from Legolas, denying himself the comfort of the elf's presence.

His love was so strong for the crown prince that Aragorn could not love Arwen at the same time, but he would marry her in favour of his people if his own love rejected him.

The man was still trembling with rage, when he finally stepped forward to claim the elf. The future was uncertain: they might not survive this war but Legolas knew that Aragorn longed to give himself fully, longed to make other people see that Legolas was his.

Yet it went more deeply than that. Aragorn needed to prepare himself for the future. To have Legolas' support in the hard task that awaited him. The man had to know if he stood alone. He had his friends, but Legolas meant so much more to Aragorn and the young King obviously needed his love's support.

The elf's mind fled to any binding. If he wished to make love to Aragorn, then he would bind the man to him as deeply as in an elvish marriage. Aragorn was growing impatient as he tapped his foot on the stone floor.

Yet most important, Legolas thought, was the feeling he got when he thought of releasing Aragorn. Knowing he would have made a good decision, allowing Aragorn to complete his destiny and marrying Arwen, would not erase the sorrow from his heart and his mind. Legolas knew that if he let Aragorn marry Arwen, he would see the Evenstar in those years, when she would obviously be so happy with Aragorn, but knowing the man had not wanted this but was merely fulfilling a duty… it would drive Legolas over the ocean and it would be torture for Aragorn.

Their easy friendship would be gone, because they had tasted what their relationship could be; something powerful and pure, something not many people shared. It was not something Legolas could give up without regret. To know that the man still felt this strongly about him, even after all those years, Legolas knew that he also would be called upon to fight for their relationship.

Aragorn had thrown the gauntlet down, now it was up to Legolas to accept the challenge. Could the elf rise up to what the man wanted? In truth, that was not really so hard, for Legolas had done so on occasion. No, this was more about the question of if Legolas was ready to accept Aragorn as his husband and mate in the truest sense of the word.

He looked at the man before him, for a moment the lines disappeared and he could see the passionate smiling face before him from years ago, before the man had become the brooding ranger burdened with heavy loads and a destiny he did not want.

"I will love with all my heart, Estel, till the ending of the world or until the end of your life, which ever comes first. I will stand by your side, brooking nobody else." The elf raised a hand, brushing back the greasy hair of the man before him, seeing the hesitant smile forming on the face, curving the lips.

"You mean this? You will not rethink yourself?" The man's voice sounded remarkably like a small child and Aragorn refused to lean into the touch, silver eyes probing the fair face.

"I will never rethink myself, Estel. You belong to me now," The elf declared softly as Aragorn relaxed with a shuddering sigh, leaning into the elf's hand as the tenseness in his face eased, leaving it looking younger than in years.

"Come, we should take rest, Estel. The future will take care of itself, for at the moment there is nothing we can do."


	19. To sleep alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will take place when Legolas and Aragorn are in Isengard. Let's begin. **

The fire was blazing merrily and snoring filled the air around them as the companions slept fitfully, their dreams disturbed by the White Wizard who had fallen from the tower earlier that day. Aragorn lay on his back, a hobbit stretched out near him on either side and one of the man's arms supported his head, using his cloak as a light blanket.

He watched the stars that were veiled this night, and he smiled when he thought of the promise Legolas had made him barely a day ago. His elf had yet to come back from scouting.

Hearing footsteps stop behind him and a snort of amusement, Aragorn glanced up to see the golden elf he had been expecting to see stopping near his side. "Of course, you had to sleep in between Merry and Pippin. Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

"On top of me?" Aragorn suggested softly, keeping his voice light.

In the dim light, he could only see the darkening of Legolas' eyes and not the colour but when the elf crouched low in a fluent movement and a hand closed roughly on Aragorn's collar, the man was dragged forward as the elf growled low, "Stop making such suggestions or you will soon be known as the King who screamed out my name in ecstasy in the middle of his warriors' camp. That will throw you into a whole new light…" The elf then descended upon Aragorn and the man's lips were seized in a kiss that made him sputter for breath.

His mouth was plundered by the Prince's expert tongue, which left him gasping for breath and without any way to respond. Aragorn moaned low in his throat as waves of desire began to slither down his spine all the way to his toes.

Legolas had never kissed him this passionately or possessively before. This was the lighter side of the decision to stay together, his elf's love and the moments that Legolas was utterly his. Nobody had been told yet, and Aragorn knew that he would have to fight for his elf, but in this moment it did not matter. He allowed himself to become lost in the kiss, all his thoughts slowly disappearing as he felt himself become incoherent.

Finally Legolas pulled away, a bit breathless himself, as Aragorn sputtered to find any words. The future King was breathless, and he dropped his head back unceremoniously to the ground.

The man lay there for a moment, looking up at Legolas as one slender hand of his beloved stroked his hair. The expression on the fair face was tender as he gazed at him, eyes full of love.

"I will move a little so that you may sleep beside me." Aragorn began to shuffle to the left but the muttered groan from Merry had him shuffling to the right where a tired moan came from Pippin and finally Aragorn lay still, back in his original place.

Legolas laughed quietly and then pressed an affectionate kiss on Aragorn's brow as he said, "You stay in your place then, Estel. I will find another suitable place to sleep and I will make sure that you make it up to me tomorrow. You should know by now not to sleep so close to Hobbits. Allow them to pile together but not with you in the middle, meleth nin. Pleasant dreams, Estel."

With those words and a last lingering touch Legolas was gone, the footfalls quickly dying away and leaving Aragorn to his own heated thoughts.

The morning dawned far too early and not early enough for Aragorn's sake that had spent better part of the night in finding a comfortable position to sleep off his arousal. Without the aid of cool water or his elf, the man had finally set to do it himself and had managed to rest the remainder of the night quite undisturbed.

Aragorn rose slowly and stiffly, yawning and stretching himself, cracking joints in the process as he moved away from the Hobbits. They merely grunted in response and Aragorn sank down near the fire, accepting some dried bread from Gimli who said, "Slept without your elf, have you, lad?"

Aragorn merely gave the dwarf a grunt in response, eyes already seeking out Legolas as the Prince lowered himself to the floor elegantly, folding his legs beneath him. Long fingers plucked the half eaten piece of bread out of Aragorn's hands, who strangely enough allowed it.

The man gave his elf a blank look which Legolas returned with a smile and they all turned when Pippin dropped in between Aragorn and Gimli, saying in a soft voice so that only the three of them could hear. "Next time, Strider, just ask us to move if you want to sleep with Legolas. Makes for a better night rest."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow until Merry's voice joined in. "Either way Gimli's snoring keeps us awake or you're fidgeting, Aragorn. What a bunch of companions we have."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at his companions, hearing the rumbling as the other soldiers themselves woke up and began their day with stretching. Legolas' hand came to rest possessively upon his shoulder as Éowyn approached them and Aragorn could feel the body heat of the elf suddenly much closer to his own body.

"Lord Aragorn, Lord Gandalf has sent me, for he requests a word with you." She looked at Legolas, her icy blue eyes shining with strange emotions as she watched the exchange between the two beloveds. Aragorn rose to his feet, allowing Legolas' hand to fall away which for a moment ghosted over his behind.

He could hear the stifled snickers of both Merry and Pippin as he fell into step beside Éowyn. She had a weapon strapped to her back and Aragorn raised his eyebrow again when he met her eyes as she said, "I would also like to request a private word, please, Lord Aragorn?"

He frowned at her, but then nodded as she stopped. For a moment, she fidgeted with her skirt, looking down at her hands which were buried in the folds of her dress and then she looked back up and said, "You and Lord Legolas seem to have a close bond. He does not let you out of his sight easily."

"Lady Éowyn, I daresay that I hope you did not request to have a private meeting with me to discuss Lord Legolas' behaviour. Unless he has done something that may have wounded you then our private business is none of yours…" Aragorn found that his patience was wearing thin.

"Is it private business then?" She blurted out suddenly, her eyes rising up to meet his own.

"Lady Éowyn…."

"Lord Aragorn, you need, as future King of Gondor, a wife, I am almost obligated to fill that post for you…"

"Éowyn!"

"I have grown fond of you, lord Aragorn and I…"

"Lady Éowyn, that will be enough! I desire to hear no more of this! I have told you before, and I had hoped that my actions made it very clear, that I do not desire such a relationship with you. You are a most honourable lady and you will make a man proud one day but I am not that man…" Aragorn took a deep breath and took her hand, softly continued.

"Allow me to say this as a friend, Éowyn. You are a lady capable of great love and that love should not be wasted on me. You love an image and I will not have your heart be torn apart for my case. Too many hearts will bleed before my marriage is to take place. I love another, as I always have. I do not say this in vain, Éowyn, but there will be somebody who you will love, greater than me. Do not force me to be cruel to you for I will be if I have to protect you…"

She looked up at him, looking so young that Aragorn wanted to pull her close and keep her safe from the dangers of the world. But it was the same protectiveness that he had when he had seen small children in the camps of the Dúnedain. It was not the possessive protectiveness that he had when he looked at Legolas as the elf fought in the war.

"Can I ask… who it is that you love?" She asked in a small voice and Aragorn swallowed thickly.

This would be the test that would determine the rest of his life. But he knew better then to say Legolas' name. He took another deep breath and then said, "You may ask, but I will not answer."

He had learned that his life might not be safe, but the life of those around them would be equally unsafe. If he wanted the people to follow him into battle, which was what mattered, then he had to keep his secret for a while longer and all that mattered was that the people who loved him knew it and did not pass judgement.

Aragorn ran a weary hand through his greasy hair, suddenly longing for a nice long bath and a place to sleep without being worried about being discovered or attacked. He had lived most of his life in the wild, always afraid to be discovered or attacked.

Only in Elrond's house and in specific places could he be himself, unable to hide his love. He knew Glorfindel had seen and had known that he had loved Legolas. Probably Erestor had known too but Aragorn had not been able to tell.

His mind in turmoil and his feelings running astray Aragorn walked the last few paces to Gandalf's tent, calling out to the White Wizard who bade him to enter. There in front of the Maia was the Palantir of Isengard, and Aragorn suppressed a shudder when he saw it.

He wondered if Gandalf had chanced to look into it. The elderly looking man gestured with his hand for Aragorn to sit down opposed him and then said, "You know that this is the Palantir from Orthanc. It belongs to you now, but I would like to keep it with me for a little while longer…"

Aragorn merely nodded; he had no desire to take the Palantir. It would add complexity to things he did not wish that were complex. "I also would like to speak to you about your thoughts for the future…"

Aragorn raised his head and looked at the wizard with the bushy eyebrows who were regarding him as Gandalf continued, "Have you given any thoughts about the future, Aragorn? Within a few days we will be travelling to Minas Tirith."

"I have given it some thought, Gandalf. I have decided not to take over the rule of the country after the war is over. The people of Gondor might decide to follow me into battle as their commander and King but I will not lay claim upon the throne, for Denethor would not welcome it. It is dangerous to divide the country even further with a feud between the Steward and the King."

"That is a wise decision. Have you reached any decision regarding… ah, your other pressing issues with a certain elf?"

Aragorn shifted uncomfortable as he forced himself to meet the wizard's eyes and said, "I have laid the choice before Legolas and he has decided that he wishes to stay with me. We will bond when the time is right. I will brook no other lover then him, Gandalf, may that remain clear. Our relationship will be kept a secret."

"You mean to consummate a wedding with Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Then I will offer you my congratulations when they are due, Aragorn…" The expression on in Gandalf's eyes softened as he covered the Palantir up with a blanket and then continued, "Go and get ready to go back to Edoras. Unless I am sorely mistaken we have a celebration to commence."

With a wave of his hand Aragorn was dismissed and as he laughed softly to himself he exited the tent, feeling like a child when he had been dismissed by Elrond. He walked away from the tent and back towards his companions. Gimli was still in a deep discussion with Merry and Pippin, this time concerning pipe weed and Legolas was sitting there, watching them with amusement.

The elf brightened immediately as Aragorn approached and the man dropped down next to the elf, interlacing their fingers together as he softly asked, "Will you consent to sharing a room with me in Edoras under the pretence of companions?"

The elf's blue eyes sparkled as Legolas pressed his hand for a moment and then answered, "Of course, Estel. I will consent to it."

And as they once more resumed the pretence of mere friendship, Aragorn knew as he gazed at Legolas' eyes that he would never leave his beloved again.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas. **


	20. Follow the light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. I am skipping part of the story here. There will be hints of sex in this chapter. **

Aragorn sat heavily down upon the bed, Legolas kneeling in front of him. The man's eyes were unfocused and Legolas rested his palm against his beloved's cheek. "Aragorn?" He said softly but the man hardly responded.

Aragorn had become so dazed and drawn into himself since he had touched the Palantir. Legolas had tried to rouse him but nothing had happened. Slowly he looked around, making sure that the door remained closed and that nobody was watching them as he leaned forward and captured Aragorn's lips with his own.

_Come back to me, Estel. Follow my light_

After a long moment Aragorn responded by sighing deeply and then Legolas felt the man's hand coming to rest in his hair, undoing the braid he had done so carefully tonight for the feast. He pulled back and rocked back on his heels to see that the man's eyes were focused at last.

The man's face was lined grey with exhaustion and Legolas carefully began to tug on Aragorn's boot, intent on slipping it off. The man startled before allowing him to do it and then a soft knock on the door came as Legolas called out an absent enter as Gandalf stepped into the room.

The White Wizard looked as tired as Aragorn did and Legolas finished removing Aragorn's muddy boots as Gandalf drew up the only other chair in the meagre furnished room. "Pippin is asleep. I have given him a mixture of herbs but tomorrow, as I told King Théoden we must hasten to Minas Tirith. The Dark Lord has seen Pippin and he will think he has the Ring. There is no time to lose."

"Théoden might not send his army to aid Gondor…" Aragorn's voice sounded hollow and very weary. The man glanced up and Legolas could see how old the man suddenly looked. The last few hours with the feast had gone remarkably well and the night had seemed promising to Legolas then before he had escaped outside, feeling something dark cloud his mind that had nothing to do with the suppressed heat inside the building.

Aragorn had slipped outside a few minutes later and both companions enjoyed the silent night as they companions started to bed down for the evening. That was when Legolas had felt the eye in the East move.

They had rushed inside to find Pippin rolling on the ground, holding that cursed Seeing Stone in his hands at which Aragorn had leaped forward to grab it. Legolas could only support his beloved, allowing Aragorn's mind to come into contact with the cursed stone.

The man had been silent all throughout the hurried council they had called into session. Legolas could barely remember that Aragorn had opened his mouth, only how his grey eyes had been dull and staring off somewhere far away, where not even Legolas could reach him.

"We must rely on the old vows that stood between Rohan and Gondor to come to each other's aid when the beacons of Gondor are lit," Gandalf offered softly, his bushy eyebrows furred as the keen eyes shone with a strange light.

"Denethor will not light the beacons whilst he is still awaiting his son's return to Minas Tirith. Rohan will not know when they have to come to Gondor's aid without the beacons being lit." Aragorn wrapped his arms around himself, leaning forward as if he was cold.

"I will make sure that the beacons are lit. Minas Tirith will need you before the end, and the end is near, Aragorn. The time for secrecy has passed and you must step out into the open. Seek the road that has been hidden from you…"

"How can I seek that road, Gandalf when I cannot even see through this darkness?" The distressed future King cried out before he buried his face in his hands.

"Aragorn Elessar, listen to me and take my words to heart! No longer can you rely on your force of mind alone. Events have been set into motion, which have been long foretold, and it is your destiny to play a part in this war to rid this world from a terrible evil or to perish in trying so. But you must remember that you stand not alone, young King. The elves will leave these shores and the time to look at them for guidance has passed. Long have you abided by your father's wishes, but Elrond has given me other words of council that now must be told."

Aragorn's head snapped back up and he fixed his eyes upon Gandalf to finally look at the old man as Gandalf rose and crouched down before the weary King as he laid a hand on his brow and spoke. Legolas lowered his eyes as he heard the words. "You know that it has been foretold that only the Heir of Isildur can call upon him the Army of the Dead to aid him, and to release them. You must be the one to travel through the Paths of the Dead to Minas Tirith; there is no other way…"

"I already know this, Gandalf. So are those the words Ada has entrusted to you?"

"Nay, Aragorn, the words he spoke to me were that he knows how much strength you draw from Legolas. He has said to me to give you these words. To not hold yourself responsible for Arwen's happiness and do what needs to be done. Too long have you lingered in the shadows, and you cannot be held responsible for whatever Arwen's choice will be. Elrond knows of the love that you share with the woodland Prince and he has cautioned you to do what is right and to tell you what your heart is telling you to do. You cannot linger in the twilight forever, Aragorn, especially not in this battle." Gandalf drew back and Aragorn closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath.

The elderly looking wizard rose to his feet and dropped a hand on Legolas' shoulder, speaking softly so only the keen elven ears could hear him. "Take my words to heart, Legolas. Elrond understands that what may need to be done is greater than his daughter's love for a man that may never be hers. Do what is right… I trust your judgement."

With those words and a last flurry of robes, Gandalf was gone, closing the door behind him. Legolas rose uneasily, a heavy feeling in his limbs as he crossed the room and slipped the bolt in its lock on the door.

He turned back to find Aragorn still with his head in his hands and sat down beside the man, resting a calming hand on Aragorn's trembling shoulder.

"Estel?" He called out softly, willing the man to hear him but Aragorn gave no response.

Slowly he drew closer; pulling Aragorn to him and turning him this way and that until Aragorn's head was resting against Legolas' shoulder, the elf kissing the man's face. His nose, eyelids, brow, cheeks and finally his mouth as Aragorn responded hungrily.

"How can you still touch me? How can you still look at me while you know what I have to do?" The man finally moaned, haunted eyes snapping open and Legolas could see the weariness in Aragorn's mind as the future King struggled to overcome the darkness from touching the Palantir.

Instead of struggling to find words which would not reassure Aragorn, Legolas reached out with his mind, wrapping it around Aragorn's wounded soul as he spoke from the depth of his being and with all of the love he felt for the mortal before him. "Aragorn, you have heard the words that Gandalf and Elrond have spoken. Many choices have been made in this war and many sacrifices but I will not allow you to fall prey to this darkness that is spreading through these lands. You are strong, my beloved and you will not fail now, not when we are so close to our goal."

"How do you expect me to lead you to victory, Legolas? I can no longer see the light. It has been taken from me. With every step I take I hurt another. This war is doomed and you should sail with your people for I would not have your light diminished as well." Aragorn's voice was breaking.

"Stop wallowing in self pity for a moment, Aragorn! Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has offered you as your father?" Legolas turned away from Aragorn, shaking him by the shoulders none to gently.

"He will not hold it against me if I die trying to defeat Sauron?" The man intoned softly.

"Oh foolish Estel, he will accept whatever it is that needs to be done. Your duty is to help defeat Sauron and to combine the lands of Middle Earth under one banner but you do not need a princess to do this…"

"What are you saying, Legolas?" For a moment the usually gruffly Ranger broke through the tiredness in the rich voice as Aragorn struggled to focus upon Legolas.

"Bond with me, Aragorn?"

"I already promised that I would bond with you, Legolas… but in light of recent events…"

"You silly human, I mean right now. Bind with me right now and marry me in the truest way possible." Legolas waited patiently in those agonizing moments that Aragorn took to answer.

He watched as his beloved's face underwent a transformation. The weariness in the face first turned to amazement and Aragorn's mouth went slack, staring at Legolas before the eyes became alight with a light that Legolas had rarely ever seen in Aragorn as the man became more burdened with his tasks set before him. "Elrond has said it himself. He has given his consent. Your mind will sink deeper into the darkness and while I may be able to draw you out of it today, I will not able to do so another time when you linger longer in the presence of that foul demon. The only way is to bind your soul to me. To give you my light and to create that bond between us that has been there since the moment we met. Our hearts known each other, Aragorn and they are pledged to each other. Too long have we ignored their calls and time is a luxury we do not have. Bind with me?"

Aragorn's eyes probed his face before the man leaned in and kissed the parted lips of the elf before him, allowing Legolas to feel the passion that was slowly building up inside of Aragorn. The elf opened his mouth when a tongue licked as lips and finally Aragorn drew away with a smirk.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" He asked, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Legolas could only nod breathlessly as he slowly pushed Aragorn on top of the bed and kissed the man lazily again, allowing the passion to build between them as he divested the man of his shirt rather quickly. Blue eyes locking with grey eyes as the elf lowered his head to place his kissed on the well formed chest muscles.

He slowly moved down, mouth sucking on a nipple when he encountered one as his hands began to fumble with the laces of Aragorn's leggings. When the laces became undone, Legolas moved to push them from Aragorn's broad hips. Hands tugged at his hair and he was pulled upwards again to meet the lips in a soaring kiss as Aragorn rolled them over, instead using the time to divest Legolas of his own clothing.

Soon they were both naked, their desires for each other evident in the sweatiness of their skin, and the eagerness by which they moved against each other in order to relieve themselves of the building need in between them.

Legolas drew away from Aragorn, hearing the soft moan of disappointment. "Estel, who is to be on top? And what of something to ease the way? This can be quite painful and since we are supposed to be riding a horse or at least for a while, come tomorrow it might…"

"In my bag, underneath the leaves and herbs in my healing pouch. I did not wish for the hobbits to find it." Aragorn lay on his back panting as Legolas searched quickly in the pouch for the lubrication that he would need.

The elf returned to the bed not quickly enough for Aragorn's sake, apparently, for the man instantly brightened at his beloved's naked and sweaty body and set about explaining to his elf why he had missed him so.

It did not take long for the passion between them to have raised enough, as they moulded together as one, Aragorn staring up into the darkened blue eyes of his elf and murmuring Legolas' name contently.

Legolas could feel his soul expanding, could feel it wrapping around Aragorn's mind and forming the marriage bond between them which would be everlasting. They rocked together, their cries announcing the peak of their shared pleasure and Legolas collapsed on top of Aragorn before rolling away from Aragorn, panting heavily.

He could feel how tender the newfound bond with Aragorn was and he explored it, slowly seeking out his mate's feelings. Aragorn opened his eyes, smiling lazily and sated at him as the man murmured, "That was even better than I expected, husband." The man tested the unfamiliar but welcomed word out onto his tongue and the smile of bliss that lightened his face made him fall all over in love again with his lover.

"It was. Now sleep and recover your strength. Nobody can ever break us apart, save death and I am sure that we cannot even be parted then." Legolas could feel his own breathing slowly doing and he slowly cuddled in closer to Aragorn as the man fell asleep against him and they shared their first night as husband and husband.

**I hope you liked it. So I need ideas and reviews of course. **


	21. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So our heroes are married. What will the rest of the world think? Let's begin. **

Aragorn struggled to wake. The bed was empty and he was alone. He sat up, noticing that as the sheets slid down that he was completely naked. His body throbbed, but it was a pleasant soreness.

Legolas was nowhere to be found, but Aragorn's mind was fuzzy. The light that came into the room was greyish, which meant that it was still early. He wondered if last night had really happened, or if it had been an exceptionally good dream.

_A sweaty body moved against his own. His name was being hissed in the dark. His mind was expanding, no longer drowning in the darkness but in a light so bright…_

Aragorn shook his head and dressed quickly. His clothes were all over the room and he straightened the room before he went, closing the door behind him. His knife belt was strapped around his waist.

His steps were a bit woozy, as if he had to learn to walk again. He felt as light as a feather and his steps soon evened out as Aragorn found his balance. His mind felt no longer his own, but he quickened his steps, fearing what would happen now the enemy knew he was still alive.

A guilty looking Pippin was sitting all alone in the hall and the Hobbit glanced up when Aragorn approached. "Strider!" Pippin cried out before the small creature launched itself at Aragorn, embracing the man warmly.

Aragorn was taken aback by the picture of affection and then Pippin said, "You are alright… we were worried about you last night when you touched the Palantir, you were so pale, and Legolas took you out of the room so quickly that…"

The rest of the sentence was lost on Aragorn as the man closed his suddenly burning eyes and thought, _It was all a dream then. A fever induced dream brought on by the Palantir and my burning desires…_

"Aragorn, they want to take me to Gondor! Gandalf says that we are leaving this afternoon…" The alarm in the small voice brought Aragorn out his thoughts and he glanced down.

"The enemy knows you now, Pippin. You will be safe with Gandalf, I promise you." The paleness of Pippin's cheeks and the tears which clung to the eyelashes of the youngest Hobbit reminded Aragorn of Pippin's courage to go on this quest at all.

He crouched down to the eye level of the Hobbit and spoke, "You are safer with Gandalf than any of us, Pippin. Each of us has a path to walk in this war, and sometimes we must walk it alone, no matter how dangerous the path is. You will be safe. Now I must see to the horses for the journey. You would do well to eat a little more. I am not sure when you are able to eat your fill again."

"We left breakfast for you…"

"I am not hungry, my friend. I will send Merry to you but I must make haste, there is much to prepare before we can ride out." Aragorn forced a smile to his face. He needed to be outside. The halls were suffocating him and he needed to know the plan of what would happen next.

He fled outside, shooting past the guards and around the building as he took deep breaths. It was the same place he had been standing with Legolas last night when they had discovered that Pippin had found the Palantir.

His eyes were blurry and his mind fuzzy.

_It was all a dream. All my hopes and desires and it was all for naught, nothing but a dream._

He felt like screaming but he managed to keep it all bottled up inside. Everything he had hoped for was lost. The enemy knew he was alive and had taunted him with a dream of him and Legolas binding.

"Is that your way of greeting your lover?' A low voice growled in his ear as strong hands ran underneath his shirt and over his stomach. Aragorn turned, throwing himself off balance, but he was steadied as Legolas took a step back to avoid the man from bumping into him.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn stammered out, his voice breaking.

Legolas frowned and took a closer look at Aragorn. The man was pale, his eyes red as he choked out, "Are you jesting with me? Telling me that I am your lover when it was all a dream… all of what happened last night…"

"Estel, no! Do you not remember?" There was a look on concern in the blue eyes as Aragorn narrowed his own and then held the gaze of his beloved.

"It was not a dream?" The man's voice sounded so hopeful that Legolas smiled and pulled Aragorn's closer.

"What does your body tell you?" He whispered in the man's ear as Aragorn shivered from the experience as heat flowed from his face. "I thought so," Legolas answered smugly, a smile pulling at the well shaped lips.

"You are my husband then? But I feel no bond." Aragorn appeared puzzled.

"You have been denying it because you assumed that it was a dream. Feel closer and tell me what you sense." Legolas' voice was soft and private as he instructed his husband.

At Legolas' request, the man closed his eyes and searched deep within his mind…

_Legolas cried out his name as the elf climaxed and Aragorn felt the warmth of the elf's peak deep within himself as Legolas emptied himself deep within Aragorn. The man followed him barely a moment later, coating the creamy flesh of the firstborn with white semen. His body was throbbing with sated pleasure and Aragorn felt his mind slowly return to his body._

The man's eyes flew open as their bond flared to life and for a moment Aragorn swayed with the weight of it all. Then the man smiled the smile lighting up his eyes with the hidden light of all bonded couples. His heart resumed the normal beating and his breathing slowed as he stared at his husband.

The same light was reflected in the heavenly blue eyes of his mate, and Aragorn felt tears form in his eyes as he said, "Alas for my muffled mind. I did not mean to scare you like that, Legolas but I assumed that it had been a dream, brought on by the Palantir."

"Would a dream ever be that good?"

"No, it would have been better."

"We will practise our technique then." Legolas stepped in, his fingertips lightly tracing Aragorn's jaw.

"I look forward to that. Perhaps we can make memories, then I can actually remember. I only remember flashes of this." Aragorn confessed, watching Legolas' face anxiously.

The elf merely regarded him sadly, and then leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and Aragorn felt himself awakening. His senses were spinning and his body throbbed, but he allowed the kiss to endure.

He had never thought that it would feel so good to kiss Legolas, to know that the elf was his. Regardless of the bleak future that lay ahead of them and the problems they would encounter, he knew that he could never be separated from Legolas.

The elf was utterly his and for a moment Gondor did not matter. Arwen left his thoughts and while his heart had always belonged to Legolas, in that rare moment of freedom so did Aragorn's mind.

They kissed like their lives depended on it and as they broke apart, Legolas was smiling happily. "Did it help to refresh your memory?" The elf softly asked.

"Yes, thank you very much, Legolas," The man merely answered.

Legolas took a moment to help to straighten Aragorn's ruffled tunic and to smooth the man's long hair back as the bell toiled, calling them inside for the council session.

The least to say about the council session was that it got to Aragorn's nerves as the man stormed out. Legolas had wanted to go after him but Gandalf had asked the elf to refrain from it and finally the man had come back inside, slipping into his seat, his face set in stone as he huffed angrily.

"Estel?" Legolas softly asked, his voice patient as Gimli milled about the man, saying in his gruff voice.

"Leave the lad alone. He needs time to think…"

"Gimli, kindly stay out of this…."

"And you would know what the lad needs?" The dwarf demanded.

"I should think so seeing that he is my husband." The elf hissed in a soft voice as Gimli fell silent.

"Husband?" A strong hand landed on Aragorn's arm and the man turned back to look at Gandalf. Underneath the bushy eyebrows, the wizard's eyes were twinkling.

"It seems that leaving Legolas to take care of you was the best possible solution that I could think of. Congratulations…"

"What of Arwen and Gondor?" The man asked softly.

He felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder as the wizard spoke in a grave voice. "That will be decided later, Aragorn. You should not worry about that for the moment. Elrond has promised to keep Arwen safe and her choice has been made as has yours. You cannot break the bond that is between you and Legolas. Worry not about Arwen…"

The wizard peered into the silver eyes of the man before him as he continued, "Pippin and I will travel to Minas Tirith. The moment the beacons of Gondor are lit, you must make haste. The city will fall without the armies of Rohan. You must travel by another road to the city of Minas Tirith. You must call upon the dead."

Aragorn only nodded to say that he understood. His eyes met those of Legolas and as the elf nodded, they both understood that the time for secrecy had passed and as they moved out into the open so they had to do with their relationship but Aragorn could only hope that it would be for the best.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas for the next chapter. You will see the meeting with Elrond so how should the elven lord respond? **


	22. A change meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I write this to you from the sunny South of France. But anyway let's begin. No movie or book quoted because I don't have the book or the movie handy. **

The dream was terrifying, as the glass of the pendant of Arwen Undómiel shattered. Aragorn sat up immediately, his dagger in hand before he could even understand what was happening. A terrified youth stood before him in the entrance to the tent, thinking the dagger had been aimed at him.

Aragorn shook his head, words escaping him without even thinking about it. He had not caught much sleep in the past few weeks. The moment they had set out from Edoras, he knew that the time for stepping out into the open was approaching quickly.

He forced a smile to his face and rose, dressing himself to meet with the King. It would not take long, he hoped. He wished to spend time with Legolas before they rode out in the morning. This might actually be the first time he would get some privacy with his elf.

They had been very careful during the weeks they travelled. It would not do if they would be found out now. If this information fell in the wrong hands, it could be deadly. Legolas could be used as a weakness like the Palantir had tried to make his fear come true.

The man was lost in thought, too lost it seemed as he struggled with belting his sword. He swore loudly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a moment to think; this meeting with the King could be important and here he was struggling with his sword.

It would not do. He closed his eyes, focusing upon Legolas. The elf was not far from him and the bond had eased the tension for Aragorn. The man could feel the bond at night, even when he could not close his arms around his elf.

Legolas responded by creating a warm presence in his mind, and Aragorn could not help but smile as he felt the tension drain from his body, as if elven hands were stroking his shoulders. He took a deep breath, ignoring his lover's question of where he was going.

He walked towards the main and biggest tent of them all. Guards stood to attention as Aragorn approached, and one nodded at him. He wondered for a brief moment if he had to leave his sword here, but he passed without being stopped. His presence was too important obviously to take care of etiquette.

Inside the tent stood King Théoden. His fading golden hair shone, and the keen eyes took in Aragorn's rugged appearance. The man felt himself tense when he saw the hooded and cloaked figure standing near the two chairs and the throne. He felt a brief touch of his mind, one that was very familiar and he had often felt but he could not place it and then Théoden said, "I will leave you alone…"

Aragorn wondered who was so important that they could make this demand of a King in his own tent, but Théoden had already slipped past him with the ease of a practised warrior. One hand brushing Aragorn's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, and then Aragorn was left alone with the hooded figure.

He wanted to demand who this person was that assumed that they were so important to come hooded and cloaked on the eve of battle, when pale, slender hands lowered the hood. An ageless face, keen grey eyes sparkled with wisdom of many ages past and the sadness of too many losses. The raven midnight black hair was tied back in a customary braid, but no circlet showed the status of the elder. Yet Aragorn recognized the face the moment he looked upon it.

He had seen it countless time, the lips easing into a comforting smile, the eyes blazing in anger when he had done something wrong, or worry for him when he was ill. The slender hands holding him, nursing wounds and nightmares that his father had longed to erase.

The deep baritone could make him smile or weep with shame when he had done something to upset or anger his father. That calm deep voice had soothed his nightmares and called him back from his delirious dreams when he had a fever. The voice that had laughed, making Aragorn feel light headed at times with joy when he had caused his usually stern father to laugh with the mischief of his situation.

"Lord Elrond…" He spoke; there was no other way to address the elven lord. It was Lord Elrond that stood before him, the greatest healer in Middle Earth and herald to Kings of old. Not his father.

"I have come on the behalf of one whom I love…" The deep voice was ageless but his father's keen eyes were already locked with Aragorn's and the man tried to hide the light that shone from within him from his bond with Legolas.

"Arwen is dying…" Elrond spoke, frowning a little, and Aragorn could feel his heart stop. By consummating the marriage with Legolas, he had cut all ties that had ever existed between him and Arwen, thus rendering her mortal, for her choice had already been made.

He wondered how Elrond could stand to look at it. He should never have bonded to Legolas, no matter if it may have saved his life. He should have married her and allowed her to live her life in bliss with him, even if it meant forfeiting his own happiness.

He swayed with the weight of his grief and anguish at his decision, immediately blocking Legolas from reaching to him, for the Prince would have been stumbling into the tent had he sensed what was happening. He felt light headed for a moment and gentle hands caught hold of his shoulders, easing him down against somebody taller.

"Her fate is tied to the Ring…" His father's voice was a breath in his ear but Aragorn could no longer contain the tears as he desperately tried to hold them back. Strong fingers at the base of his chin titled his head back, forcing silvery grey eyes to meet grey eyes.

"Why do you weep? A bonding is cause for celebration, Estel." His childhood name slipped from the Eldar's tongue and Aragorn knew in that instant that his father understood and knew. His eyes shone with the light of the bond with Legolas, he had been unable to hide it in front of the wise elf.

"I have forfeited Arwen's life… I will do what is right and marry her, allowing her to live her life in happiness…"

His chin was caught in a bruising grip and his eyes were forced to meet the intense elven stare, a stare he could not hold for long. His eyes watered, but he could see the fury in Elrond's gaze and recoiled from it. "You will not do what it is right. You have not gotten her with child so there is no duty for you with her. She understood the consequences of her choice, and you have released her in favour of Legolas, as was your right! Your light shines brighter than it ever did before, and if Legolas is the cause of this then I will thank the Prince on bended knee for saving my son."

Aragorn bowed his head, but Elrond continued to stand close, saying, "You have bonded, Estel. This is cause for happiness and it has eased much weariness from your soul. Ai, my son, why can you not see that you are blessed?"

"Because it is my duty that forces me to make this choice…" Aragorn felt like a small child as he hiccupped.

"Oh, ion nin, your duty is with Legolas now, as your husband. You have no duty to Arwen or to me. There never was any duty. She was blinded by you and she could not see that your heart belonged to another. I was blind as well, Valar, was I blind to your suffering and her naivety. I should have put a stop to it and allowed you to follow your own heart. You do not understand your duty as a King of Gondor. You must unite Gondor under one banner, be it for one glorious moment or years, it does not matter. Do that and your duty is done. You will achieve great things with Legolas as your pillar and your strength."

The tear washed eyes rose to meet the elven ones and Elrond allowed a relieved smile to cross his features, knowing it would ease Aragorn's nerves. Impulsively, he embraced his father with an unexpected suddenness, wrapping strong arms around the slender frame.

The elven hand tangled in his hair, the other coming to rest upon his shoulder, pressing him close to Elrond. His father's scent was comforting to him and finally he was released as he spoke in a joy filled voice. "There was no ceremony, Ada. We did not even think it through, but Legolas saved me from darkness… I could not remember thT it had been him and I thought it was some accursed dream of the Palantir. Only his touch…" This time Aragorn blushed deeply, unable to finish the sentence.

Elrond smiled, steadying his child and moving away. "Your light shines bright, child. May it continue to do so for quite some time, yet to discuss your marriage status is not why I have come."

Aragorn could only nod; he understood there had to be other reasons for Elrond to have come. His father reached beneath his dark cloak, drawing for a sword as he announced, "This is _Andúril_, flame of the west. It is yours, forged from the shades of Narsil."

Aragorn took a step closer, peering at the large sword. It was longer than any sword he had ever held in his hand. When slung around his hip, it would easily reach the ground. He wondered if it was light, perhaps forged from Narsil and brought together with mithril. The broken pieces that remained of Narsil were not large enough to forge this sword.

Elrond held it out for him to take and Aragorn did so, drawing the sword forth from its sheath. It glowed in the fire for a moment, reflecting the torches in the room and he said, "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil."

"Nor Elendil's heir," Elrond softly said and Aragorn looked up at his father. "You must travel the Paths of the Dead; it is the only way to reach Minas Tirith in time. A terrible doom awaits the city if you fail or are simply late… You cannot be delayed, Aragorn, not even by an elven prince…"

"I have never been swayed by beauty, Elrond, this you know to be the case. Even if newfound passion drives me, it is love that holds us together and the love between us is strong. I will not be alone on this journey. Another will travel with us, even if I could prevent the dwarf from harm, he would follow the elf and the elf will follow me."

"You have inspired many to follow you, ion nin. Soon many will come to your aid and you will have your army but you must make use of another…."

"They are thieves and oath breakers. I cannot make any use for them…" Aragorn cried out. He knew which road Elrond wished him to travel and he was to summon the Army of the Dead.

"They will follow you into battle for the oath they have sworn to Isildur. They will follow you as his heir. Set them free when their part is done and they have fulfilled their oath." Elrond's words were wise and Aragorn knew with a shiver that Elrond was seeing into the future.

He nodded at his father and then the grey eyes locked with his own and Elrond continued, "You and I will not see each other again until this battle is won. This is goodbye, my son. You have grown up to be a fine man and Legolas will be blessed to have you at his side. Make use of what direction your hearts turns you to. Your heart will not lead you astray, Estel. You have given me hope. It is time that you took some back for yourself…"

"What of Arwen?" Aragorn was uncertain, but he had to know.

"This battle has not yet been decided and the light still holds hope. If all hope fails, I will send her to the havens but until that day comes, you must fight. Do not let her concern you, you have no duty to her anymore. I will keep her safe, this I swear. As her father it should have been my duty in the first place, a duty I neglected…"

"Ada, that is not true…" Aragorn cried out.

"It is, ion nin. I was so happy that she had found love, even with a mortal, that I did not do my duty as a father to you and was blind to see that you love another more and better than her. I apologize for this. If I had done my part and had done it well, you would have been spared the heartache, as would she. Now go, we will not see each other again, Estel."

The man looked upon the elf that had raised him one last time before he swallowed thickly and nodded. Elrond rested a hand on his shoulder, allowing his son to draw strength from him and then, with a slight nod, he watched as Aragorn turned around and left, his shoulders sagging in the same way with the burden he had carried for years.

Aragorn breathed in the fresh air, allowing it to ease his mind. He held the sword, not really wanting to strap it on. It would make the final part of their quest real. Now he could still pretend he was safe and that he could turn away from the path he had set out on years ago.

He gathered his things quickly from his own tent, going towards the horses. He saddled Brego, the horse calming underneath his touch. He rested his head against the proud flank for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Lord Aragorn?" The female voice behind him had him spinning around. Éowyn stood behind him, dressed as the shield maiden she was.

"Yes, my lady?" The man questioned, his shoulders tense.

"You are leaving, are you not? Will you abandon my people to help the elves?" There was a note of dismay in her voice and Aragorn frowned before he replied.

"I am not going to help the elves. I have an assignment I have to do alone. A path I must walk alone and unaided."

"Does it have to do with your lady elf? I heard that she was dying… Would it not be better to ride to Gondor with us and take a human as your Queen? A woman fit to be your mate and companion?"

"Lady Éowyn are you are implying, as you have done before, that you would make a better queen? I have no doubt that you would do an excellent job, but then this is nor the time or the place. I have been patient with your questions long enough. I will not take a queen to be my mate… You will make a man very happy but I am not that man. Éowyn, you are a woman whose grace and beauty will shine in this world for a long time, but in my presence your light will dim."

"I am sure of my affections…"

"You are not! If you were sure of your affections, you would know that they are misplaced. I have no desire for your companionship neither on the path that I travel nor in my life…my lady…not in such a way…"

"But the elf will follow you. Will you not turn him away? I have seen the way he looks at you, for my eyes follow you in the same manner." Her voice was harsh and Aragorn knew it to be so because of the grief she was carrying and he was causing to her.

He had no answer for her and then her eyes went wide with tears. "You would not turn him away because it is in your eyes that he has found his companion…"

"It is in his eyes that I have found mine, my lady, many years ago, even before you were born and I was as young as you are today…" Aragorn offered softly.

She bowed her head, saying in a soft voice which he had trouble hearing, even with his keen ears. "I am sorry, my lord. I did not know. I have been a fool. Forgive me…"

"There is no need to forgive, my lady…" Aragorn began to say but she turned, walking away with brisk steps, leaving Aragorn to stare after her.

He was aware of the passing of time but he could not move. It was another's heart he had broke but then gentle arms tugged him to a warm side, lips nuzzling his neck and the slow voice of his husband whispered in his ear, "Do not keep it inside, my beloved. You are not responsible for the happiness in the world. They have gambled with their hearts and they have lost, do not let it burden you."

And as lips found his own, tears began to fall from Aragorn's eyes because of the heavy burdens the man carried and, even as from afar Gimli watched the two lovers, watching over them, the dwarf wondered himself what made the man so sad, having to bear such a heavy weight when his own burdens were already heavy enough.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas please for the next chapter. **


	23. Paths of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you all like the story so much. Anyway let's begin. **

"You shall not pass." Aragorn held his sword higher and aimed before him. Not that the ghostly appearance would have been affected much by a sword. The army of ghosts in front of him was frightening but he managed to keep the fear inside.

"I am the heir of Isildur and you will suffer me to pass." Aragorn made sure his voice was firm. He could feel Legolas' presence in his mind, warm and soothing. Gimli was behind him as well, holding his axe.

They had managed to make their way deep into the Paths of the Dead. They had managed to deflect boulders and stuff alike and now they had been nearly defeated by the sheer numbers of the Army of the Dead.

"Prove to us that you are the Heir of Isildur." The King of the Dead spoke and Aragorn growled low in his throat before he took a step closer, bringing up his sword and blocking the ghost's attack.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath. The oath that you once swore to Isildur." Aragorn did not care how his voice sounded.

The King of the Dead laughed before he spoke. "Only the King of Gondor may summon us."

"I am the King of Gondor…" Aragorn blocked another attack, aiming his sword low.

"That line was broken and it shall remain broken. The light of the Eldar shines within you; you are no mere mortal any longer. Why should we suffer you to pass?" The King hissed, disappearing and forming a mist around the man.

Aragorn felt himself choking and he could feel the distress coming from Legolas. Yet the elf held himself calm, forcing Gimli back as the whispers of the dead rolled around him. They were caressing him, demanding answers.

Shaking himself, Aragorn cried, "Fight for us and regain your honour! What say you? I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you? You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

The walls around them shook. Aragorn turned around, knowing what was going to happen next. His eyes met those of Legolas and then the Prince pushed Gimli forward. They shot towards the exit.

Aragorn felt Legolas' hand close around his own as the rocks began to tumble down. They climbed over the falling rocks, darting between the ones that came crashing down with enough force to smash somebody's skull.

Big gaps opened in the path before them and Gimli jumped, Aragorn's helpful hand propelling the dwarf further than he normally could have achieved on his own. Legolas was behind him and hissed sharply in his ear as the ground tumbled away beneath their very feet. "Jump!"

"Not without you!" The man hissed back.

He could feel the Prince's warm hand on his lower back, urging him forward and then the breathless voice came. "I can make the jump easily. With more rocks falling away so does your chance to make the across safely. Now go before I toss you over."

The man could feel the strength behind the push just as he pushed himself away from the ground. The elf's overpowering strength allowed him to pass safely over the jump. Yet he landed heavily and wrong and he felt his ankle giving away underneath him.

Pain lanced up his leg and Aragorn straightened with a groan, just as Legolas landed beside him. The elf straightened up and led the way, Aragorn limping slightly behind. Gimli brought up the rear and they made for the end. The man hissed as pain continued to shoot up his ankle, and he heard Gimli exclaim behind him, "Walk quicker, laddie. I don't fancy staying in a tomb for the rest of my remaining years. I don't want to join the dead; I doubt that they have work for a dwarf."

"I am trying to walk as quickly as I can…" The man whispered behind him, growling lightly. The light was growing and Legolas quickened his pace, eager to be out of the darkness and gloom. The man felt the need travel through the bond and it transcended his pain as he quickened his pace, agony shooting up his leg with every step.

They finally broke free of the darkness and the caves and for a moment the sunlight was blinding. Blinking strongly in the sudden onslaught of light, Aragorn limped towards the river where his worst fear was confirmed.

There were several black ships sailing up. The man felt his heart sink in his chest. Had it all been for naught? Had they worked all of this for nothing? He could feel his knees giving away with the wave of despair that washed over him.

His whole life he had been preparing for this moment and the simple fact that he was late would mean that not only his life but Gondor as well was forfeit. His keen eyes were trained on the ships underneath them, passing below as his ears just couldn't catch the shouts that were being ordered.

He felt a warm hand on his neck, a hand he knew without having to bend his neck to look at the person. This person had stood by him through all the hard times in his life. The bond whispered soothing words in Aragorn's ear and the man bowed his head, ignoring the throbbing in his ankle.

"We will find a way to stop them…"

"And how do you propose we do such a thing? We are not all elves, Legolas; we cannot run the distance and outrun them. They will reach Minas Tirith in less then two days and if we go on foot, it will take five. Providing that we manage to find horses in this war forsaken country, we will make it in three and a half. That is a day and a half too late, meleth nin. There is no way to stop them..." Aragorn's voice came out sharper then he had meant.

He could feel Legolas' hand tighten in the back of his neck in warning. He knew it wasn't fair that he was taking it out on his lover but Legolas needed to know that they would not be able to keep up.

The long hard days of riding at Rohan's side had managed to tire Aragorn and Gimli, and the disturbed night rest the last night had not done him any good. Not that he had not wished to see his father… but his destiny and duty weighted heavily on his mind.

"Aragorn there is a way. Look!" The man ignored his lover until Legolas immediately turned on him and hauled him to his feet. "Watch!" The elven voice sparkled with anger.

Aragorn felt his eyes grow wide. There before him was the King of the Dead. The green ghost looked even more fragile in the light and then said. "We will fight, king of Gondor."

The man nodded, too overcome to speak. He felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder and he brought his own hand over it. "The oath will be held fulfilled when you come to my aid on the battlefield, not sooner."

The King nodded and then faded away, his voice echoing. "We will fight…"

"Yes, that is what they said before. I do wonder if they will break their oath again." Gimli's voice came from somewhere above Aragorn's waist and the man glanced down, stepping away from Legolas.

The moment his foot came in contact with the stone underneath pain flared and Aragorn could feel his leg trembling. He couldn't suppress a groan and sat down heavily; srugging off his pack and digging in deep in search of the bandages that he was sure Elrond had snuck in there when he had been to visit.

He pulled at his boot, finally managing to tear it away. His ankle had already swollen. He hissed sharply when he wrapped the bandages around them, pulling them tightly around his ankle to keep the swelling at a minimum. He would need to treat his ankle better later but he needed speed now.

He tugged his boot back on, ignoring Legolas' concerned glance. _You can examine me all you like later; Legolas but we must make haste now. The ships will stop to stock up before heading up to Minas Tirith and the battle. We can stop and overmaster them there_.

XXXXX

To take over the ship wasn't so hard. The dead had been helpful and were now happily drifting along the ship. Legolas stood on the brow, feeling the ship dip as he shuddered ever so gently. Aragorn's steps were soft, the man still limping slightly, but his steps even as he approached his beloved.

He could see the obvious distress in his husband's slender form and he cleared his throat before he rested his hand on Legolas' tense shoulder. The Prince didn't tense underneath his hand, but instead sighed and then turned to him.

Legolas' body relaxed against his own and Aragorn wrapped an arm around the narrow waist. Aragorn waited in silence until Legolas started to speak and finally the elf said, "I heard a gull today. My mind fled these shores and I was washed with such a longing to sail that it is hard to suppress. I can feel it settling in my soul, heating up my heart…"

Legolas released a deep breath and Aragorn could feel the body tremble against him. "Would it comfort you to sail?"

"I do not know, Aragorn." The elf spun away from him, the anguish clear in his eyes as well as the snapped comment in the grey tongue.

The man forced himself to be calm. To become angry at his elf wasn't going to work. "If the desire would be too great, I would release you, you know this."

"But I wish to remain. I do not wish to flee and leave you behind. You are my husband, not somebody to just be tossed away." The elf declared as he stopped closer. The blue eyes were stormy and sparkled with anger and love.

"I know that, Legolas but surely I do not wish for you to remain here while you suffer."

"You foolish man, I would suffer either way. If I left these shores I would suffer from losing you and if I remain here I will suffer the sea longing. I will gladly suffer the sea longing because you are too important to me. The sea longing can be contained; my heart cannot be if I am ever separated from you." The elf crushed Aragorn to his body, his mouth seeking out his companion and kissing him, sliding his tongue in.

Aragorn moaned a bit, overwhelmed by the passion and possessiveness in the elf's kiss.

"Oi, do not even think of doing that here? I am already scarred for life." Gimli's voice came from the back and Legolas broke away, laughing a bit.

Aragorn was glad that the elf was back to himself and as the blue eyes met his, he knew that Legolas would always carry the sea longing with him but since they still had a war to fight and hopefully win, he knew that there were bigger obstacles in the way and as he prepared himself to enter Minas Tirith. He was so unsure of what he would find, he knew that as long as Legolas took comfort in his closeness, he would take comfort in Legolas being his husband, and that was all that mattered for the moment.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas for the next chapter where Aragorn enters the city of Minas Tirith for the first time and of course the battle, possible wounds, well anyway review of course. **


	24. The eve of battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So let's begin. **

Aragorn lifted his hood over his head and slipped away from the bedside of the small and frail looking Hobbit. Pippin darted forward to slip into Aragorn's chair and the man sighed tiredly. The worst part was that the night wasn't over yet.

Many people had been wounded or were suffering from the Black Breath, the sickness that had taken over those who had been affected by the Nazgûl. Once the Witch King had fallen, the other Nazgûl had fled.

Aragorn backed out of the room, his steps silent. The guards silently acknowledged him but that was all Aragorn received. Many people were still grieving for those they had lost, and even now the lives of the wounded were by no means certain.

Aragorn slipped inside another House of Healing. One of the guards stepped in front of him and said in a cold voice, "I am sorry, my Lord but nobody can see the Steward…"

"I am a healer and trained to heal Lord Faramir's wounds." Aragorn knew he sounded tired and they may not recognize him as the King he had been hailed earlier, but he wanted to slip away from that role, he was not yet ready to take on such a role.

He could barely forget his memories of the battle, of the cries of those fallen and dying around him. He had heard of the shield maiden's courage when she had faced and defeated the Witch King. He had tended to Éowyn and only then news had reached him that Merry had fallen prey to the dark shadows as well.

Faramir had nearly been killed by his father, Denethor. The young Steward had survived and Aragorn needed to stop by to see him. The guard glanced at him and then nodded. "Lord Gandalf said that a healer might come to aid Lord Faramir."

"I am him."

"Then please do go on, sir. Lord Gandalf also mentioned that we had to aid you in any request."

Aragorn nodded at the guards and then stepped into the room. The room was small and dark and the smell of sickness was heavy in the air. The young man with the dark hair stuck to his face lay in bed with a grimace.

Faramir twisted and for a moment his eyes opened. They met Aragorn's and then Faramir asked, "Father?"

"No, Faramir. I am Elessar Aragorn." Aragorn approached the delusional man. He sat down on the chair near the man he had healed before. Faramir still had a fever but the eyes blinked up at him and then they cleared.

"My Lord…" Faramir struggled to rise but Aragorn held up his hand.

"No, my good man, rest. I came to see if you are alright. I order you, as your King, to rest. I will not assume my role yet until we have defeated Sauron. Much still needs to be done…" Faramir sank back down against the pillows and nodded.

"You should take rest as well, my Lord."

"I will, Faramir." _Right beside my husband…. _"After the council has been finished to decide our next course."

"Then I pray you will excuse me. I am very weary and not yet feeling very well so since I am the Steward and you are just a commoner, I am going to kick you from the room."

"Of course, Steward, I hope one day to return the favour." Aragorn rose to his feet, a bit unsteady. He smiled at the young Steward who had drifted off almost immediately and then slipped from the room.

He drew his hood up again and began the long trek up to the citadel. The city was destroyed, people searching for lost or missing loved ones and people crying in the street for the fate of those already found.

Aragorn tried to blend in but luckily the people were too preoccupied to notice a lone figure walking up the road. He slipped past the destroyed gates and towards the death white tree. The guards paid no heed to him, having recognized him as Gandalf's guest as he had been introduced.

He ignored the cries that rose from below. This part of the citadel had been protected from the orcs and the air was clean, not filled with stench of dying people and smoke. Aragorn breathed in deeply when the wind stirred the tree, and for a second he could almost envision the woods that surrounded his childhood home.

He remembered Elrond's smile the last time he had seen his father, and his brothers' warm embraces. He shook his head; this was not the time to think about such things. He would lose them completely if they failed in their task now and that was all the most important matter as he hurried to the council.

Xx

"Lord Aragorn, a word?"

Aragorn turned back to glance at Éomer. Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas were proceeding towards the exit, chatting softly and in search of refreshments and rest. Legolas turned back to wait for Aragorn, and the blue eyes narrowed.

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair: he longed for a soft bed and a bath. He sensed a wave of arousal coming from Legolas and the suggestions his always helpful husband whispered through the bond were not helping.

He cast a glance at Legolas, urging the elf to stop it. Did his beloved know no shame?

"Of course, Éomer." He finally sighed and walking back towards the younger King.

With another pointed and somewhat desperate and expressive glance at Legolas, his elf finally left. Aragorn turned back to Éomer who was watching with a bemused expression. "Sometimes I do wonder if it is just because Legolas is an elf, but he is most peculiar when it comes to you. Are all elves this protective of one they call brother?"

_Yes, but not only of brothers but especially of lovers._

"Legolas is very peculiar when it comes to me. But I hope that you were not wishing to talk about Legolas because I will be wasting my time here."

"Oh, this is not about Legolas, though I do sometimes wonder what is going on between the both of you, but I wish to ask about Éowyn. I heard that you tended to her?"

"I did. Lord Elrond taught me how to aid a person from shielding away from the darkness. Your sister suffered greatly when she destroyed the Witch King. Those that manage to slay one of the Nazgûl always do. It is part of their terrible power. Within time - and if she finds a reason to live again - Éowyn will no longer be in the shadows but in the light."

Aragorn shifted his stance. His body was weary and he knew that soon he would have to find a spot to find some peace and quiet, preferably with his elf.

Éomer regarded him and then the younger man said, "I assumed that she had already found a reason to go on. Since my sister has met you, she has been very different. She seems to have taken a great liking to you and perhaps even formed an affectionate bond."

Aragorn averted his gaze and then Éomer stepped closer, not seeing the hint as he pressed, "If we survive this accursed battle, then you will be crowned King of Gondor. It might be very beneficial to both our lands to form an alliance. And what better way to form an alliance than by you marrying my sister…."

Aragorn felt his heart beat a little bit faster suddenly and he spoke, "You know that it is not possible, Éomer."

The younger man cocked his head and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Yes, to your elvish Princess. You have said that the elves have sailed and that it was quite possible that Elrond has taken her away from these lands for another chance for safety…"

_Arwen…._

Aragorn forced his mind away from the thoughts of Undómiel. He wondered if Elrond had spoken to her, but she was so far away right now, so how could he even think of her without dread in his heart when they were on the eve of one of the biggest challenges of his life?

"This is not about Arwen, Éomer. There are other reasons why I won't marry Éowyn."

Eomer frowned and he sighed as he said, "I know that marriage for an alliance does not seem fair to my sister. She deserves more, but I do see that she is genuinely smitten with you…"

"Do not say such a thing! What she sees is a picture of somebody I will never become. Your sister is a dear friend to me, and I will never see her in any other light or as anything more…"

"You could grow to love her. It happens many times in arranged marriage… people can grow to love one another… I am simply asking you to think about this as a friend to another friend, Aragorn." The blue eyes of Éomer regarded his, and Aragorn felt like exploding.

"I have thought about this, Éomer and my answer remains no. There is one reason I cannot marry your sister and I will not reconsider nor will I…"

"Then what is that reason then? I will not pick up the pieces of my sister's heart without a good reason."

"I…" Aragorn was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell Éomer, the other younger man deserved that much, but he was afraid what might happen and what it might mean for the relationship between him and Éomer and especially for the future, if they even had a future.

The eyes before him narrowed and then Éomer stepped closer as Aragorn averted his gaze, hiding it down. "What is it, Aragorn? I am sure that we can work around it…"

"This does not concern Arwen, my friend, but I am in love with another elf…"

"Oh, but have you arranged to be married to her then?" Éomer's hand on his shoulder was reassuring and then Aragorn said.

"I am already married, my friend…"

"You are not wearing a ring."

"The ring resides around the neck of one that is very dear to me. He is a shadow and watches my back, just as I watch his."

"He?" Éomer pulled away, startled and snatched his hand back.

"Do not worry, my friend. You are a friend and nothing more. I have been in love with this elf since I first met him."

"You speak of Legolas, do you not?"

Aragorn merely nodded his mind already on the promised bath. He glanced at Éomer, allowing himself a rare smile. It didn't happen many times that somebody knew about his relationships and a friend he had made on this quest was pleased for him.

"I apologize then for trying to coax you into a truly loveless marriage. If I had known…"

"You would not have done it. It is alright, Éomer. You may go and visit your sister. I do not think that she will wake up before we leave but she may." Aragorn tried to stifle a yawn, but he was not entirely succeeding.

"I think I will go and do that. You should go and not keep your elf waiting. It may be many nights yet before you have a chance to be together again with a camp filled with soldiers." Éomer bowed at him and left, leaving Aragorn alone.

Xx

Aragorn nudged the door open to his room. The room was large and the double bed was made up perfectly, but Aragorn felt his heart flip a little. He didn't want to be in a room alone. He wanted nothing more than to…

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and the delicious feel of the wet, obviously naked body behind him made him startle before he relaxed as he asked, "Did I perchance walk into the wrong room?"

"Depends, were you expecting Gimli naked on your bed with a towel around his waist or perhaps one of the hobbits or two, frolicking on the bed…?"

"Legolas, please, my mind cannot take the images you are so obviously painting inside my head." Aragorn glanced back at the stormy blue eyes.

"You are a most strange creature, Aragorn."

"Mmm, I told Éomer about us…"

Legolas' arms fell away and the hands on his shoulders turned him. The older elf glanced at him and asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because he was proposing I marry Éowyn. I could not say anything about Arwen because I am married to you. I do not even know if Arwen knows yet." Aragorn glanced up.

Legolas was frowning, and the elf looked away before he said, "The bond between us cannot be broken. Whatever may happen and how your people shall respond, well, we have all manner of choices then. You can give up the throne, me or marry Arwen if she does wish to share you with me and find somebody else to love. But we first must survive a battle…"

Aragorn sighed as Legolas grinned at him.

"But first, let us get you into that bath. I think the whole of Mordor will flee if they only could smell you now…"

"Petty elf…"

"Your petty elf."

"Yeah, my pretty elf who will give me a bath now…"

"Mmm and perhaps something else later." And, as Aragorn allowed Legolas to drag him to the bath chamber, he banished all thoughts about the future, knowing that the first step was to survive the final battle and allowing Legolas to distract him as they joined what could be their last night together for a few days to come.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas for the next chapter. Review of course and send ideas because I am fresh out. **


	25. Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. Let's begin. I am feeling silly today so don't mind the writing. I guess it is just a bit of fluff before battles since nobody send me any ideas. glare **

The commotion in the camp was enough to make anyone nervous, but especially one who was accustomed to the silence of the wild, or the quiet steps of his companions. Aragorn was sure that they could be heard from miles and leagues away.

Sauron would surely have gathered his army by now. Who wouldn't with this racket?

Aragorn avoided the fires with merry young soldiers and grim veterans, all eager to speak to him about the battle. He didn't want to. He didn't want to share with anybody. His feet took him from the royal pavilion to the clustered tents of the remaining fellowship.

Pippin glanced up from the fire where the sad hobbit sat with Gimli. The dwarf called out a low greeting as he took another bite of the meat in his hand. Just watching the dwarf made Aragorn queasy to his stomach.

He slowly breathed in and tried to block out the sounds from the encampment. His head was pounding, adding to a stressed feeling in his body. Unable to cope a moment longer with anybody who was battling for his attention, he walked forward, asking, "Is Legolas in his tent?"

"No, he went scouting. Should be back soon," Gimli said, his voice muffled.

Pippin glanced at Aragorn, the quite hobbit saying, "You look pale, Strider. Everything alright…?"

Aragorn waved the concern away. He forced a smile on his face. The small hobbit had proven his strength, but he had been quiet without his usual companion. Merry had not been fit to travel, and Pippin needed him to be strong now, Aragorn knew that.

He merely gave a nod and willed away the headache that had grown steadily worse over the day. He knew these types of headaches, had suffered from them before. They would start as minor but in the course of the day they would grow to a pounding monster who bashed his brains around for the fun of it.

He needed sleep and it would be alright come morning, but the moment he lay down in his own tent, somebody would disturb him, demand his attention and Aragorn needed undisturbed sleep.

He walked to Legolas' small tent, his head aching with each step his boots made upon the uneven ground. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the small dark tent as he stepped inside and managed to walk a few steps until he collapsed on the heap of blankets that had to pass as a bed.

His teeth were chattering as he pulled off his boots, throwing them towards the canvas that passed as wall as he rolled up into the blanket, closing his eyes and willing the headache to disappear.

The presence in the back of his mind tingled and Aragorn tried to ignore it. It wasn't helping his aching head. He blocked away the bond, hoping to get in some quietness as he drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

XX

The tent flap opened and soft footsteps, nearly silent, were waking Aragorn. The man glanced up as a slender hand gently touched his heated forehead. "Estel, you are burning."

"Yes, quite," The man answered, stretching.

"Not in that way, my love. Of all the times to pick to grow ill, you have to do it in the middle of an encampment. I will go and find Gandalf."

Aragorn made an undistinguishable noise in the back of his throat as he became aware of the slender long fingers that stroked his hair before Legolas left the tent. He drifted for a while, hearing soft voices in the tent or outside of it, but he could not care less, not wishing to open his eyes or to speak to anybody.

Hands touched his forehead so many times that Aragorn began to growl, irritated. He heard a low chuckle and then he focused upon the words. "He will be fine in about a day. If he is feeling irritated enough to growl at me then he will feel better shortly. Just keep him warm. I suspect that the scouts we sent out will not return before tomorrow eve so Aragorn will be able to get plenty of rest."

Aragorn merely counted by rolling onto his other side, blocking the occupants in the room out. He kept his eyes tightly closed, his hands tugging the blankets up over his head so that he was cocooned.

Finally only blessed silence remained and… and a hand that peeled the blankets away and stroked his hair, settling him down as Aragorn pushed back against the warm pressure on the blankets behind him.

"So the pressure I have been feeling in my head all day came from you," the elf stated, shifting so his thigh was pressed against Aragorn's curled back. The hand that came to stroke his hair was bliss, and Aragorn unblocked the bond, allowing Legolas' mind to soothe his own.

_I can barely remember the last time you were ill. Why did you not come to seek aid? _

_I need to be strong, Legolas. The soldiers cannot see their King ill._

_You are mortal and human. If you are ill, you are ill, my love. Nobody can fault you for that._

_You would be amazed how many people will try…_

"Stubborn human."

_Do not be coy with me, elf. I will banish you into a rainy night. _

_You would not dare. You require of me to take care of you._

"It depends on how quiet you are."

_You fool!_

Aragorn gave a moan as the shout in his mind made the pain in his head spike. He curled up further, his head cradled in his hands.

"I am so sorry."

"Do not do that, you daft elf and you are not sorry at all." Aragorn shivered, eyes tightly shut. Legolas' hands on his head were stroking his hair and his elf was murmuring softly. Legolas' comforting warmth moved away for a moment and the man bemoaned the loss keenly.

The next moment his elf moved back and curled himself up around Aragorn, the man's head being lifted as Aragorn felt Legolas' other hand coming to rest upon his stomach, lazily drawing circles.

"You do realize we are going to blow the secret to pieces if anybody walks in on us," He stuttered at Legolas.

He felt the elf's hum at his back as Legolas' spoke, "We are sharing body warmth and I do not care very much if they know or do not know. Eventually they will learn of our bonding."

"But not prematurely…"

"And when do you think it will be time to share the news then?" Anger was creeping into the fair voice.

"It is not ours to share, Legolas. I do not want the world to know. This is between us…"

"Us and Arwen you mean!" Legolas' voice was cold and Aragorn flinched away from his elf, pulling himself away as he sat up, ignoring his headache and the dizziness.

"Arwen has nothing to do with this, I told you so before. This is between you and I."

"Yet you have a duty to her. If we survive this battle then she will come to the coronation, expecting to be wed to you. What will you tell her then, or will you marry her, keeping me in the shadows?" Legolas sat up as well, blue eyes dark with anger.

"What has gotten into you? I have chosen you, you know this."

"Mmm, easy is it, to say these words?"

"Legolas, stop this!"

"Why should I? It is the truth, is it not? One moment you claim to love me and then you go to Arwen. How fickle are the emotions of men!" His elf spat and Aragorn felt his heart grow cold as did the bond.

"You turned me away. I came to you with my love and you turned me away for reasons only you saw. Do not fault me for trying to find some semblance of love or happiness someplace else." Aragorn got to his feet unsteadily and he walked away from the bed, away to the opening of the tent.

"Estel?" He heard the whisper behind him, but he ignored it, instead choosing to nurse and lick his wounds in privacy.

He did not remember how he made it back to his tent, hissing at his guards not to let anybody in. He curled on his bed, realizing bleatingly he had forgotten his boots, but he would be damned if he was going to go back now. Legolas had made a mistake. He had chosen his elf un-conditionally, had done so when he was barely old enough to understand such a love.

He curled up in his own bed, blocking any emotions from reaching across the bond. The fight with Legolas had left him numb and nursing more than an aching head. His heart was bruised a bit too; didn't his elf see that he was willing to sacrifice everything for him?

He rolled around the bed, trying to find warmth and a relief from his headache. He was going to be damned if he was going to apologize. Legolas had been at fault, not him.

Aragorn sighed. It could be hours or days before Legolas would allow himself to speak to his beloved again. Legolas was very stubborn, a trait that served him well though not always, such as now.

Aragorn closed his eyes and willed himself to his sleep; finally he drifted off though not fast enough for his sake.

Xx

"My Lord!" Aragorn woke from a sound slumber, hands gripping and searching for his dagger. He managed to sit up, gasping with his headache, the dizziness and the nausea that assaulted him.

A guard stood in his tent and Aragorn hissed, his words a bit slurred, "What did I tell you about disturbing me?"

The guard blushed, a young man and said, bowing. "It is Lord Legolas. He is requesting that you allow him entrance. Something about a fight…"

His stomach chose that moment to cramp painfully and Aragorn gave a nod, an arm wrapped around his abdomen as he struggled to the washing bowl, emptying it and retching into it, his dinner resurfacing.

He flinched away from the hands that held him and Legolas sighed, "Oh, my love…"

Aragorn recoiled, sitting down with his head between his legs when he was done. He wiped his mouth with an empty cloth that went into the washbowl too that Legolas picked up. The elf grimaced but defiance shone in his eyes as he sought to touch Aragorn again and the man once more recoiled.

Aragorn slowly washed out his mouth with the cool water in his flash before spitting it out, hearing Legolas return.

"What do you want?"

"To beg you to give me another chance, I have been most unforgiving in my words and tone…"

"Very well," The man wearily said as Legolas approached him with a smile. "Start begging."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to beg, well go on. Or make yourself useful in any other way but if you do beg, be quiet about it. I am going to go back to bed…" The moment Aragorn rose, his stomach gave another cramp and he hastened towards the bowl Legolas thrust at him.

The elf held him, murmuring soothing words to him in the tongue of their people and Aragorn breathed in through his nose, feeling Legolas loosen the buttons on his shirt. His elf called a guard and gave them the bowl, pushing Aragorn towards the bed.

The King was shaking, shivering with cold and pain. Beads of sweat were making their way down his forehead and cheeks. Legolas sat down as Aragorn swung long legs over the edge of his seat, doubled over as he tried to keep the next wave of nausea at bay.

"I should not have said that."

"But you did."

"I am sorry, which you would have known had you not blocked me."

"I had not reason if you had not said those things."

"We are a pair of fools."

"You are a fool."

_Yes, but a fool whom you love._

The emotions that the one statement roused was more than Aragorn could bear as he said, "Yes, foolhardily so."

"Mmm." His elf answered with a non-committal murmur before he pushed Aragorn back, pulling him closer with a careful arm that Aragorn did not push away. The man gave a tired sigh and curled against his elf, his arm still around his stomach.

"Rest."

Aragorn found no mind in him not to obey the command and at once he gave in, Legolas' mind overwhelmed him and he knew that despite the fight, they were closer than ever and ready to face what came ahead.

**Just a bit of fluff. Review of course and do send some ideas for the next battle. **


	26. Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

His lips parted in a wrenching, soundless cry that would have been impossible to hear even over the havoc of the battle around them. Heedless of the enemies or the friends that came or called to him, he spurred forward, taking strength from the horrific sight before him. He would reach Aragorn in time; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did not.

His heart cried out as did his mind as he watched the man he loved, his husband, and struggle against the foot that wanted to crush the life out of him.

_Fight him, Estel! Hold on for me, my beloved! I am coming!_

_Legolas!_

The cry was frightened as Aragorn struggled to try and wiggle out of underneath the heavy foot of the troll. He wondered if his heart would stop for it was beating so rapidly.

_Aragorn!_

With a gut wrenching cry, Aragorn plunged his dagger into the troll's foot, causing the beast to howl and retreat as a cry went up around them, ignored by the two lovers as Legolas rushed to Aragorn. "The eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

The man sat panting, struggling to rise as one arm was wrapped around his no doubt bruised chest. Legolas' arm around his husband's shoulder hauled Aragorn up. For a moment the not yet crowned King allowed the elf to support his weight and the grey fearful eyes stared up into his mate's without hesitation or barrier between them.

The next moment the cry rose again. "The Eagles are coming!"

They broke away and stood back to back, eyes scanning the skies for the big birds that attacked the Nazgûl, making the wraiths screech in terror. Legolas' knife was twisting in his hands as he looked around at the orcs. Around them, the Men of the West had returned to fighting with renewed spirit.

The elf's eyes searched for any other familiar face; of those he considered friends and brothers in arms. Aragorn was doing the same on his other side as the man muttered, "Why are they not attacking? Has Frodo succeeded in his task then?"

Abruptly, the Nazgûl changed directions as Sauron's eye swivelled north. Gasps went up around them, and Legolas knew something had happened, even if he didn't know what yet. Aragorn was staring up at the sky with a puzzled expression until, with a resounding cry, around them, the orcs attacked again.

Legolas lost sight of Aragorn, even as he struggled to remain near his lover's side; he was pulled away by the ferocity of the attackers. He stabbed, blocked, parried and thrust. He spun, ducked and killed anybody who stood in his way.

He could see a flash of dark hair, as Aragorn launched himself into a spin to kill one of the orcs. The man's eyes were calm, even as the battle raged further.

It was perhaps a second later that it happened. The earth shuddered, a tremor that made even the sure footed Legolas lose balance. The elf righted himself to see a sight he knew he would never forget. The earth shuddered again and then the tower in front of them, the dark tower of Barad-dûr shattered.

The tower collapsed inwards, the gigantic eye shrieking and then it simply exploded, sending shock waves through the land. Legolas' heart soared as the silence settled around them. The battle had been fought, and they had won.

His eyes met those of Aragorn's as the whole army began to cheer. The orcs and other dark creatures fled as their leader was destroyed by the unmaking of the Ring.

Everything else around them ceased to exist, the sounds of the cheering, the tortured cries of the orcs as they fled and died. Yet to Legolas' ears they didn't matter, as he moved forward, as if in a dream. He only had eyes for Aragorn as, around them, their companions cheered and embraced, too stunned to believe in their victory.

The man turned to him and, in that moment, there were no barriers to separate them. They were not King and Prince, or elf and mortal man. No they were lovers, husbands, loved ones, intertwined and never to be separated again unless the Valar themselves came down to earth to separate them.

The moment was overpowering him and, in that moment, he felt the full force of the bond press upon his mind, drawing him irrevocably to Aragorn's side. If he hadn't been in love with the man already, he would have been now because of the same emotion which was reflecting in the eyes which were dearer to him than his own life.

He could feel Aragorn's mind and then, before he knew it, there was no space separating them and his arms were around Aragorn's shoulders without a conscious thought. His lips were responding to their companion's by pressing them together, moving with a slowness and tenderness that would have left him in tears had he any mind to think at all.

He ceased to exist as an individual and only existed as an half of a whole piece. His heart beat in time with Aragorn's and, as he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at Aragorn, only to see himself reflecting in the grey depths.

His tongue caressed Aragorn's as their teeth moved together. He could feel the warmth soak into his clothing as he felt the arms tighten around his waist. His mind was no longer his own, but shared, and in that moment, he knew Aragorn just as well as he knew himself.

His dreams and desires were laid bare and judged but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the mouth moving against his own, the sweetness that trickled into his mind, and the feeling of belonging and Legolas knew he was home.

Xx

Neither of them were aware of the passing of time, or that people around them were still cheering, though some were looking at them, mouths hanging open. At first, they didn't recognize the aloof elf that was showing such a passionate and carefully hidden side of himself as his lips sucked, kissed, nibbled and did all the things only lovers did.

And Lord Aragorn, yet to be crowned King of Gondor though his people had already chosen him, was not pushing the elf away but kissing him back with equal passion. Their eyes were closed and they only seemed to exist to one another, all others forgotten.

To the trained eyes, they seemed to glow with a hidden light and, if anybody had any doubts of them belonging together, it was erased in this rare moment. Many felt uncomfortable with the love that was displayed as two lovers who had fought for so long finally saw their struggle coming to an end.

They had fought and lived to see a new world. A new world which would belong to them and in which they could not be separated. Despite all odds, they had survived and they had been together, right through till the very end.

Gimli, son of Gloin laughed as he turned from the great sight to search for his elven friend only to find said friend locking lips with the future King. For a moment, the dwarf considered startling the two lovers, but when he saw the tears that stained both their cheeks, unseen by anybody who looked closely the dwarf merely smiled and allowed them a moment more, for peace would never leave them alone for long.

Gandalf leaned his staff on the ground before him, as one of the Great Eagles came to land in front of him. He needed to see to Frodo soon, but he could spare one last glance at the two loved ones that had sacrificed so much for this war and, as he climbed aboard the soft feathered eagle, he knew that this victory was for them as much as for anybody else.

"Uhm, is this supposed to happen?" Gimli glanced at the small hobbit who was, like him, watching the two inseparable and very busy lovers.

"Yes, lad, it is. You will need to be worried if they start kissing other people…"

Pippin's eyes grew wide as he stuttered, "But surely they aren't going to go around kissing people."

"No, of course not. They only kiss each other."

"But why?" Pippin looked puzzled, and Gimli wanted nothing more than to hit the hobbit over the head, but he feared he wouldn't be able to get any more pipe weed off the small creature. Everybody knew how grumpy dwarves became if they couldn't smoke a pipe after a big battle.

"Because they love each other, Pippin," the dwarf said patiently.

"But I care for Aragorn as well; does that mean I need to kiss him too?" Pippin looked nauseated and Gimli could not really blame the hobbit

Xx

_Legolas? _

_Yes, my beloved? _

_I think I need to breathe_

_Breathing is overrated…_

_That might be the case but I still require it…_

_Very well then._

With a small smile Legolas pulled away, easing his lips from Aragorn's. The man was flushed and breathed heavily, eyes sparkling with happiness. They had won, they were free, and the battle had been fought.

His eyes continued to stare into the eyes of his beloved husband, not seeing the awkward looks around them that were shared. They only had eyes for each other until Aragorn groaned. The man's eyes wrinkled in pain and Legolas reached out with a hand to support him, tearing his mind away from Aragorn's.

They both gasped with the sensation of being in their own bodies again and turned to look around. People around them were staring at them, many still too shocked with the recent horrors they had seen. Aragorn did not flush, though his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as he gazed around at the people gathered around them, staring at them.

He caught the man's eyes as his beloved saw the destruction done around them. But that was not the reason the people were staring, as some soldiers shuffled uncomfortably, nudging one another. The next moment, Legolas saw as Aragorn flushed and groaned so softly that even his elven hearing could not locate it.

_Estel, what is the matter?_

_I know why they are staring at us. They have seen us kissing…_

Legolas failed to grasp why this would horrify the man so. In time they would learn of the one their King loved, but Aragorn had always been a private person by nature. He had learned to guard his heart when he was with his own people and he knew how they viewed males that were attracted to other males; it was frowned upon.

_And why does that concern you? _

For a moment, he felt a flash of anger and annoyance as Aragorn snapped, _You know why. You do not know how these humans view us. I am supposed to lead them. They think it is disgusting and wrong for two people to find love with the same sex…_

_And do you feel the same way? _

This time there was a brief flash of hurt and Legolas could see the nearly silver eyes darken as Aragorn replied after a moment, H_ow can you think that? Would I have approached you otherwise? _

Legolas felt shame rise quickly in him. His husband was right. He had been the one to turn Aragorn away, to claim the man did not know about such a love. That he was too young to know about it…

What he fool he had been. They could have had more years than they had now, and he could have saved himself and not to mention Aragorn a lot of heartache. But it was no use to truly feel remorse over thing that could not be changed. He marched over to Aragorn, closing the distance between them as he took his beloved's hand and gave a curt nod when Éomer gave him a curious glance.

The young King of Rohan merely raised an eyebrow, and then glanced back at Aragorn before he ordered his men to take the wounded back to the campsite. Aragorn was staring up into the skies. "Gandalf will return with Frodo soon." The man's voice was hoarse that Legolas grew worried.

"Yes, he will," The elf merely offered.

"Then let us return to the camp… I need to get my supplies ready for when they arrive."

"You need to rest, Aragorn."

"Then let us rest while we wait until our friends join us." And as Legolas led Aragorn away, he knew that it might be a long time before he had his human for himself.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. Next chapter will be where Frodo wakes up. Send ideas of course. **


	27. Rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I do hope that you like this next chapter. Wow, the story is coming to a close, I will be sad I think. Let's begin. **

The pale hand hovered uncertainly over the tousled long greasy dark hair. He longed to touch his beloved, to see for himself that his King was not injured, but he already knew Aragorn was. The bruising, raging in colour from black to green to blue to purple, covering his chest showed that Aragorn was and the slight hitch in his breathing that Aragorn could not hide was something Legolas never longed to hear again.

His husband snored faintly and while the sound would have bothered Legolas any other time, this time it was music to his ears because it meant Aragorn was resting. It was perhaps only an hour, but an hour of rest was an hour in which they would be not disturbed, and he could watch Aragorn as the man lay on his stomach, arms clenched around the pillow and the sheets pooling at his waist.

Finally, Legolas lowered his hand to lie on Aragorn's trembling back, and the man instantly relaxed and shifted closer to his warmth. Encouraged, Legolas lay down to curl a careful arm around the man's waist, and he placed a light kiss upon the muscular shoulder.

"Leg'las," the man murmured.

"Hush, Estel and sleep."

"Suppose to…." Yawn. "….wake up…."

"Sleep." The elf whispered the command and as he leaned over his husband he could see the small smile playing across the well shaped lips hidden by the beard and moustache Aragorn insisted on growing.

If Legolas had a say about it, it would be gone before the man was crowned King. Surely even the common people would hate a hairy King, and besides, Legolas would simply refuse to kiss Aragorn, surely the man would turn the whole campsite upside down to find a razorblade?

But yet Legolas knew he could never do such a thing. He loved Aragorn, hairy lip and all. They had come so far and they had finally achieved victory. They were free, even if it was only hours that they would share as free men without being torn apart by responsibility but it did not matter. Not when he had Aragorn here with him.

"I am not tired," Aragorn offered, turning his head so Legolas could see the smirk fully.

"You are tired; you just do not know it."

"Alright, perhaps I am tired but I feel more like celebrating." The hand that was laid high on Legolas' inner thigh and the heat of Aragorn's gaze was enough to make Legolas feel the subtle inflection on the word.

He shook his head, having every intention of removing Aragorn's hand, but instead his traitorous hand settled on top of Aragorn's to squeeze gently. Legolas knew that all around them, people would be celebrating the fall of darkness and as Aragorn's eyes darkened in the light that came into the room, the man leaned up to him.

All of his arguments and protests died on Legolas' lips the moment he tasted the heat of Aragorn's mouth. His mouth opened, and the elf felt his eyes widen the moment Aragorn's hand travelled upwards. He wanted to protest, but when Aragorn's mouth opened and Aragorn's capable hands pulled him closer, he knew that he was powerless to stop it.

He pressed himself against Aragorn, allowing his hands to roam over the man's body instead. He could protest, but he knew that he needed the closeness just as much as Aragorn did. It had been so long since they had been alone and able to make love without the whole encampment enjoying it with them.

Their kiss on the battlefield had sparked something in Aragorn: a possessiveness that had not been there before. Legolas could feel it in their kiss. It made his toes curl and to lay down on his back to gaze up at his beloved in worship.

He had always known that Aragorn could inspire men to follow him, but it seemed that only now it had burst forward for the entire world to see. The elf glanced up as he was pushed down on his back, Aragorn rolling on top of him as the sheets tangled around his legs as well.

"Are you eager?" He purred and watched the lips curled into a beautiful smile.

"Of course, do you even need to ask?"

Legolas did not answer with words, so instead he gave his response with his lips as he slowly sucked on Aragorn's earlobe, nipped at his neck, digging his nails in the broad back until the man groaned and withered above him, doing nothing for his arousal.

The elf growled low in his throat as he sharply bit down on Aragorn's neck, causing the younger male to start. Aragorn pulled awake, his eyes wide and dilated and the man smirked before he leaned in again. One firm leg slipped in between Legolas' legs, spreading them.

Their lips met again as did their minds as Aragorn whispered wickedly, "I am going to make love to you…"

"And you have that oil with you that we always use?" Legolas raised an eyebrow when Aragorn suddenly blushed and blurted out.

"It should be in my pack."

"And where is your pack?"

"In the royal tent…"

"And where are we now?"

"In one of the privet rooms in one of the houses."

"And where is the royal tent located?"

"In the middle of the encampment."

"Very good, Estel so then what do you suggest?"

"That we do without the oil…" Aragorn said smugly.

"Very well, you are the one that has to sit on the horse all day tomorrow."

"Hey who said that I was going to be on the receiving end?" Aragorn's eyes narrowed and Legolas smiled as he rolled them over, ignoring the undignified cry that sounded when Aragorn realized that this action had caused his legs to be trapped in the sheets that separated them.

"Nobody did, but I believe that it is quite common knowledge, and besides I do take pride in making you squirm."

"You would not!" Aragorn breathed eyes wide.

"Oh, really? Do you wish to bet?" Legolas purred.

"Legolas, I have to sit on a horse all day tomorrow and on a very uncomfortable chair to welcome the soldiers. Can we not do this when I am sitting on the marble throne in Gondor? It looked quite comfortable."

"We can certainly _do _this _on _the white throne if you so desire." Legolas kissed the side of Aragorn's mouth hungrily. The man was stunned for words, that much was for sure, before he hooked strong arms around his elf to pull Legolas down.

Licking his way from Aragorn's ear down to the chest, Legolas paused to nibble on the skin lightly. The man tried to lift up a knee so he could use the leverage to roll them over, but Legolas would have none of it.

He pressed himself further on top of Aragorn and engaged his husband in a kiss. Aragorn tensed underneath him before the strong hands pushed against Legolas' chest. The elf felt the urgency in the movements and he lifted his head, ending their kiss to notice how pale Aragorn had become.

The man's breathing was quick, he was almost panting and Legolas could feel the hardness which had been there before, faltering. The elf frowned before his beloved gasped, "Legolas, get off!"

Within a moment the elf, had rolled to his side and pulled Aragorn into his arms, feeling the slight trembling in the strong limbs as Aragorn struggled to get his breath back. He kissed the man's sweaty brow as he said, "I think you have a hard enough time sitting tomorrow without me adding to the pain."

"I think I may have cracked a rib," Aragorn panted, struggling weakly against Legolas. The elf's hand stroked his hair back gently as he tried to soothe and calm Aragorn.

"All the more reason for us to slow down. We have plenty of time…"

"We do not! I will be crowned king soon and we have no idea how they will react to our relationship. We could be hunted down, for I do not know if it is a crime…" Legolas kissed the man gently in order to get him to calm down. Yet it did not seem to be the case as Aragorn pushed him roughly away, angry.

"What if we are separated or they will not crown me as King?"

"Yes, what will you do then?" Legolas' anger now joined Aragorn's as the elf demanded an answer.

"You know what I will do." The grey eyes met the blue ones.

"Answer me!"

"I will follow you till the end of the earth, you foolish elf!" The man shouted, his anger spiking.

Aragorn rose, nearly tripping over the sheets before he angrily ripped them away and paced angrily, running a hand through his long tangled hair as he cried out, "We have had this conversation before, and time and time again you ask me this! Have I not made it clear enough that I want only you? I will follow you to Valinor, Legolas, if it was deemed possible."

"And what if they make you marry Arwen?" The elf's voice was chilly and the enraged eyes bore into his own before Aragorn snapped.

"I would rather lay down the crown than marry her!"

"Would you even do that if it was requested?"

"Of course!" The man's voice dropped to a growl.

"Even if it means undoing all the work that Elrond and Gandalf sacrificed to get you on that throne?"

"If it means being with you then yes!" Aragorn's voice dropped even lower and Legolas could see the anger in the face of the man he loved. "I made a promise the moment I bonded with you. I will stay by your side, no matter where you might go. I will take a ship to Valinor if it is necessary!"

"That will not be necessary. I will not leave you," Legolas vowed softly.

Aragorn deflated and came to sit on the bed again, his back to Legolas as he asked, "Then why do you keep asking these things? My affection and love for you run deep and they are not fickle. They will never change."

"I have seen other men and how fickle their affections can be…"

"I was raised by the elves, Legolas. I am not like other men; I thought that you knew by now." This time there was something hurtful in Aragorn's voice and Legolas slid behind the man and with a careful arm around his chest he urged Aragorn to lean back against him.

After a slight hesitation he man did so and he leaned back, relaxing slightly. The man sighed tiredly and Legolas chuckled softly as he said, "I do not seem to be contributing to your rest."

"I thought that we were going to celebrate," The man mumbled.

"I believe that we have found out that you have a broken rib, so no celebrating anytime soon." Legolas kissed Aragorn's cheek and the man sighed again.

"I suppose I should get some more sleep then."

"Can you sleep?" The elf asked carefully.

"I think that if you can lie beside me, I might just be able, or not, depending on where your hand will linger." Aragorn looked back at him and Legolas fought his smirk as he solemnly said.

"I will keep my hands to myself, I promise."

"Oh do not promise me that, Legolas, I will make sure that you break it." And with Aragorn's smirk, Legolas knew he would have a very hard time in keeping his promise.

**I hope you liked it. So next time it will be Frodo waking up and the first time Aragorn appears as a king. How will people respond? Review of course and send ideas. **


	28. The steward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

"My lord, a King cannot marry a Prince. It is not done." Faramir, proud Steward of Gondor shifted his stance slightly. He had recovered from his near death experience due to this weary man sitting in front of him, and he had journeyed to where the army was still recovering and resting at the first available chance.

"It is not a question of if it has been done or not, Faramir, it is done now!" Aragorn answered sternly before he added, "I am asking if there is a chance that the law currently evoked in Gondor has a loophole of some sort that will enable me to marry Legolas."

"Even if there is, my Lord, I would have to look at my books at home; can you not marry a princess? I heard rumours that you were in love with an Elven Princess. She would make a great Queen and…"

"Faramir!" Aragorn appeared frustrated before he sighed loudly, ran a hand through his hair and said, "It is not a question of if a female will make a great Queen; I have no doubt that they, do but you do not understand the bond between married couples. To marry an elf is to be bound for all eternity. Your mind links to them and the bond that is shared between Legolas and I will be tainted if I shared my public life with another. I refuse to shame him and taint our love in such a way."

Faramir flushed a little before he glanced at the chair. He may have recovered but he still tired easily, and Aragorn invited him to sit with a gesture of his hand. Faramir sat down gladly as he said, "So it is not an option to have you marry another, even for the eyes of the public."

"No." Aragorn shook his head resolutely. Despite Legolas' misgivings, he would not do it. They might frown on the bond between him and Legolas but he refused to shame their love so.

Faramir crossed his legs and glanced at the man sitting before him. Aragorn still needed to be sworn in and crowned as King, but the people had already accepted him as their ruler. Faramir would have to be careful of how he was going to handle this, but he was pleased. Aragorn deserved his happiness, and if that happiness was found with a male elf, who was he to challenge that right, let alone the people?

"Then we must find a way to make Legolas your Consort. There is a chance, a small one, that we may be able to convince the council to change the law, though I doubt it. Most of the council is too old to even consider changing the laws. Some of them would jump at the prospect of one of their daughters marrying a King. We must devise a way for either you to remain alone and unmarried to the end of your days, thus being able to live your life in private with Legolas, though you can never be of equal standing in public or…"

"Or what, Faramir?" Aragorn glanced up. He did not like the fact that he could not live his life in the open with Legolas. It was the thing he wanted the most. To be able to live and love his elf as he saw fit, and not to be judged. He once again entertained the notion of refusing the crown.

He had seen the war through to the end, had he not? Could he not refuse the crown and live his life with Legolas or would they condemn him then as well?

"You could marry your Princess and after three years of marriage without her giving you an heir, you can divorce her on the account of that she is barren." Faramir's face was set in a grim line.

"No! I will not shame Arwen in such a manner, and I will not ask it of her. Even if I would be able to live my life with Legolas after she left, I could not live with myself. She is a dear friend and I refuse to take such a drastic step. No. And the council will simply demand I take a new wife. It would be like opening a barrel of ale in a room full of dwarves, unstoppable and irrevocable and damaging, no, Faramir."

Faramir sighed. This was going to be a hard debate. Aragorn refused to give any inch. "What is it that you want?" He finally asked.

"I want to be with Legolas and to live in a world where I can show my love for him without being judged. I refuse to keep him in the shadows, Faramir, simply because I am forced to rule. I would rather lay down the crown."

"You cannot! Gondor needs a King." Faramir yelped.

Aragorn's gaze softened slightly as he said, "You are wrong, Faramir. Gondor has done well by the Stewards and if necessary, it will continue to do so for a long time."

"It might take a long time to convince the council to change the laws."

"I am not in a hurry, Faramir," Aragorn laughed softly. The man shifted in his seat and grimaced a little. The not yet crowned King brought a hand to his ribs as he slowly breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Were you wounded in the battle?" Faramir asked with a disproving glance.

"Yes, but I cannot retire to the bed since my duties call for me." Aragorn sagged a little in the chair, the smile still on his face, but he looked tired. Faramir raised an eyebrow as he chided.

"You should have taken more care. There are people depending on you and…"

The next moment, Aragorn leaped from the chair, pain forgotten as fury twisted his features. "Take care with the words you speak, Steward!" The man snapped with lightning words, in a voice that brooked no argument. Aragorn stalked forward until he towered over Faramir, as he leaned down to grip the armrests of Faramir's chair in a white knuckled grip. "You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, Faramir! I have not been sworn King as of yet and it is not your duty to look after me! Look after your own, son of Gondor for you have no inkling of the harm your words cause."

Faramir swallowed thickly. There was a gleam in the normal calm grey eyes that he did not like but he may have not been a Steward for long but he was a son of Denethor and he refused to back down. He rose himself, pushing the advantage Aragorn held over him away as he hissed, "If I do not point out your responsibilities to you who will?"

Aragorn's face was still consorted in fury as the older man said in an icy whisper, "There is no need to point out responsibilities which do not exist yet! I am doing a fine enough job on my own."

"Not well enough if you refuse to give an inch so your people can get the King they deserve." Faramir was not so well practiced as Aragorn was with keeping his temper under control as he snapped back.

"Is this about the people, Faramir, or is it about you? Are you also disgusted with the love that I hold for Legolas? What about what I deserve? I have fought to see Sauron's downfall so I could be free. I have laboured long and hard for years without anyone to call my own for the very man I called father told me that I faced exile, and he would give me his daughter's hand in marriage when I was crowned King of Anor and Gondor. But do you not see? I have dreaded this day since I was told of my in heritage, for it means that I am away from Legolas and all of my dreams and hopes will be shattered. I do not seek to be crowned King. I have done my duty, and all I ask is that I wish to spend my life with the one I love."

The man deflated, all anger leaving him and he looked like a man bent with age and grief. For a moment, Faramir could see every year that his fellow Ranger had faced without hope for a future and the promise of a certain death around each bend in the path.

He extended a hand to lay it on Aragorn's shoulder as the man sank back down in his seat, shoulders shaking and heaving heavily. Faramir had to strain his ears to hear Aragorn's words. "You do not know the insecurity we faced, knowing that we might not survive to see this day. You do not know the joy I have at waking up by his side each morning. You do not know the dread and the pain it is costing me to know the moment I say the vow, he might be ripped from me because of my status. I refuse, Faramir. I would rather try my luck in the wild than to live without Legolas."

"Nobody will take him away, Aragorn. He can live as one of your councillors…" Faramir tried to sound convincing but Aragorn merely laughed bitterly.

"And how would you feel if somebody told you to marry another and to have Éowyn as your maid?"

"That will not happen." Faramir shook his head.

Aragorn glanced up as he said, "Éowyn is the sister of a King. A match between her and the right person could benefit Éomer so do not pretend that it might not happen. You are very fortunate, Faramir to be in such a position where you can bargain. You are the Steward of Gondor."

"Legolas holds no titles which would be beneficial for Gondor and…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Faramir. You call yourself a Steward and a scholar? I am a Prince, son of Gondor and I am heir to the throne of the Woodland Realm of what was once known as Mirkwood." The voice may have been soft but it was like a clap of thunder as both men glanced up.

Faramir coloured. How could he have forgotten Legolas' identity? Here stood the much loved son of the fabled King Thranduil before him, and he had forgotten it. Legolas had been right to call him up on it and the young Steward moved away.

He glanced back at Aragorn to see the man much transformed. His face had lit up when his beloved had entered and Legolas' blue eyes seemed lighter then they had been a moment ago. Aragorn rose, giving Legolas a nod as he asked softly, "Was there something the matter?"

"Nay, Frodo woke up and you have been in here for such a long time that I brought some refreshments. It keeps the men happy to have full stomachs, and tempers do not flare as quickly." The full lips turned into a loving smile and Legolas winked at Faramir.

The younger man looked away at once. He felt chided by what Legolas had just done, as if he had been slapped on the fingers. Why would the elf condemn him? He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that Legolas was not looking at him any longer. One of the slender pale hands of the elf was resting against Aragorn's cheek as the man sagged against him, unable to contain the pained expression on his face.

Faramir rose as he asked, "How dire is the wound?"

Legolas glanced at him quickly as together he and Faramir helped Aragorn back to his seat and Legolas pressed a cup of watered wine in his hand. "Drink," the elf ordered softly before he answered, "He cracked a rib, or several ribs. He was crushed underfoot by a troll."

"How did you end up underneath a troll foot?" Faramir could see how the wine put some colour back in Aragorn's slightly sunken cheeks.

"He did not. I do not fully recall how it happened but somehow, he was brought down and then troll attacked. It was a targeted attack, for Sauron would benefit greatly if the Leader of the Men of the West had fallen." Faramir took a step back. He had assumed Aragorn had been careless but he should have known better.

The man was a seasoned and accomplished warrior and there was no need for the man to resort to petty tricks to win a fight. He watched as Legolas rose, effortless and graceful, to go and stand behind the man, fingers brushing his neck, or the way Aragorn's fingers lingered on Legolas' hand as it brushed his shoulder.

The love between them could be read in every gesture and glance they made and somehow, it made Faramir feel determined. These lovers would not suffer because of the council. They had suffered enough, and they deserved their happiness. He smiled slowly; he would fight for them.

Xx

The walk was slow as the quietness of the night stole around them. For once, the army was silent and Aragorn revelled in the quiet. He could hear the soft leaves as they crushed underfoot, and he knew that he never wanted this walk to end. All he wanted was to walk through the forests of the world with Legolas by his side and make love between the trees.

He glanced at his companion. Legolas' eyes were focused ahead, but then the elf turned and the gorgeous heavenly blue eyes of his husband were turned on him, and Aragorn smiled. The full lips turned into a loving smile and Legolas whispered, "It is very much like magic, is it not?"

"It is beautiful."

"As are you, my King." Aragorn glanced down when Legolas' cool hand brushed his own. He grasped the offered hand and intertwined their fingers as, glancing down at the creamy white fingers in between his own, he said, "When I first met Arwen, I thought I strayed into a dream but with you, I live my dreams." The gasp made him glance up to see the wretched expression on Legolas' face.

His elf closed the distance so Aragorn could see the blue eyes washed with tears. "You undo me with your words, Estel," Legolas whispered softly, his voice hoarse and his breath a warm gush against Aragorn's parted lips. Legolas smiled and then pressed his lips against his husband's in a soft kiss.

Aragorn exhaled, Arwen had been a sore point between them for so long so he assumed he may have been unwelcome, but his beloved knew he spoke only truth. Legolas deepened their kiss and the elven thumbs caressed his cheekbones.

"I love you," Legolas whispered as he drew away. "I will love you till the end of time and beyond and I will never release you."

The love flooded across the bond and Aragorn smiled. How could anybody have predicted that he would know such happiness? He had always dreamed of sunlit days with Legolas as his mate, but to actually know that Legolas was beside him was quite another thing. His dreams had come true when the elf had finally said that he was his.

"Good, because I do not wish for you to ever let me go," The man murmured softly.

"That suits me perfectly," Legolas softly whispered as he placed a quick peck on Aragorn's lips before he pulled away and continued, "Come, we should go to see Frodo. He has been asking to see you."

Aragorn stood still and the elf turned back with a curious expression as the man said, "I would like to get you a ring."

"I am already wearing your ring, Estel."

"I mean a marriage ring, my love."

"In due time…"

"Legolas, I would like to show the rest of the world that we are married." Aragorn sounded a bit disappointed and Legolas pulled his husband closer as he promised.

"In Gondor, we will get the rings. As soon as all the commotion dies down." Legolas tugged and Aragorn finally fell into step beside him as they departed for Frodo's rooms.

Xx

The young Hobbit who had been responsible for carrying the accursed weight of the Ring for such a long time lay in bed, glancing at his finger, or rather what was left of it. He could hear the soft breathing of Samwise Gamgee, his companion in the bed beside him.

He glanced up when the door opened and pushed himself into a sitting position. He smiled when he saw the ethereal being entering, looking as if he had captured the moonlight into his skin. The sun kissed golden hair turned silver in the light of the full moon and Frodo murmured, "Legolas."

"Well met, mellon nin. Come and let's get you outside where we can speak without fear of waking Samwise." Frodo glanced up. He was unsure if he had the strength to walk yet for he had yet to stand next to the bed but then Legolas stood beside the bed as the elf asked, "With your permission?"

Frodo glanced back at Sam but he had already made up his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be outside at the moment and to be at peace with the world today in this night. He gave a nod and his lips curled into a smile.

Within moments he was outside, smelling the grass and seeing the stars and the full moon as he was lowered carefully onto the ground. Frodo revelled in touching the grass against and only when a shadow fell over him did he look up. "Strider."

The nickname came out affectionately and Aragorn crouched down so Frodo could see his face. The man smiled and yet, he looked completely different. He seemed to glow in the light of the moon, and the light that shone in his eyes was the same as…

Frodo glanced over his shoulder at the elf behind him. The same fire lit up the blue eyes of their elven companion and he glanced back at Aragorn and the first real smile lit his pale and gaunt face. "You bonded."

It was a statement but Aragorn's head snapped up to look at Legolas and the elf gave a soft laugh. Frodo felt better the moment he heard it. "Who are we kidding if we cannot even keep it hidden from a close friend? Is it that obvious, my friend?"

"To those who know you, yes, it is. Aragorn. Congratulations, you deserve it." It was the truth. If anybody deserved it, it was this man standing in front of him. He had heard tales of Aragorn's long and hard life from both Elrond and Gandalf. He knew from the elven healer that Elrond cared for Aragorn like a son and he would rather die than deny the man his happiness.

"I am not sure I do, Frodo."

"I think you do. You are happy." The man finally could not contain his smile any longer and it burst forward. Aragorn smiled widely and it made him years younger. Frodo was amazed.

"So when is the wedding?" He asked, smiling himself.

"As soon as we can convince the council to see reason and allow us to be wed, otherwise there will not even be a crowning."

"You would lay down the crown for Legolas?"

"Yes, I have no reason for a crown when my beloved cannot be with me." Frodo glanced back at Legolas but the elf merely shuddered. "There is naught I can do."

"There is naught you want to do you mean," Aragorn answered smugly.

"You know it." The elf answered and as Frodo glanced between the two friends, he knew that somehow, they would be alright.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas for the council next chapter and how should the people respond?**


	29. The council

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Alright, I need ideas. Let's begin.**

_Aragorn, stop your fidgeting and focus upon your people! They are cheering for you._

_I need you at my side, Legolas, to take your rightful place at my side. _

_I cannot ride at your side, Aragorn; the people are here to greet their King…_

_And the heroes of the war!_

_That is why Frodo is at your side. The people do not care for lovers, just as long as the King marries a respectable companion._

_I am already married._

_In your heart yes, but now by the law. Now focus please. I will take my rightful place at your side or on top of you tonight._

Legolas pulled his mind back to his own body, closing it so Aragorn could not escape into it. The King rode at the very front of the line, next to Gandalf and Frodo. The pale looking hobbit smiled, waving his hand as Samwise rode behind him, warily watching over his master in case Frodo could not cope with the crowd as they passed into Minas Tirith.

Many people had left their houses and the wrecked city to greet their King, cheering him on as they welcomed him back to the city he was to rule. Legolas looked about. Most parts of the once proud White City had been destroyed in the last attacked but the people from Gondor were hopeful, cheering for their heroes.

For a moment, Legolas wondered if they would cheer as loudly as they were doing now when Aragorn announced his true intentions. The elf sighed; it was best not to think on these things. For better or for worse, they were stuck together and happiness or grief would be their fate in life.

For a moment, the elf envisioned them leaving in the middle of the night, for he knew Aragorn had sworn that he would never rule unless it was with Legolas at his side. If the council refused him, they would have the king lay down the crown even before it had been worn.

"Prince Legolas!" Legolas tried to ignore the attempts several of the maidens were making in trying to gather his attention so he would favor them with a smile. He kept his gaze straightforward, or as much as he could.

"I think that if Legolas decided to go about town, he would need body guards unless we do not wish to see our Prince again. I'm sure the female population in Gondor will try to get their hands on at least one elf."

Legolas tried to ignore the roaring laughter behind him as he glared at Gimli. The dwarf grinned at him, seated behind Éomer. "You know I'm married, Gimli," he hissed.

"Ah yes but these lovely ladies do not. Surely you don't want to rob them off their illusions so soon after a devastating war."

"I'm sure that they can go about dreaming when all of the other elves will assemble for Aragorn's coronation."

"Well, they can still dream about stout dwarves who have a love for curvaceous women and ale." Gimli slapped his own thigh hard.

"Last I heard you only had taste for blondes," Legolas remarked. He watched with a smirk as Éomer startled and looked back at Gimli, blue eyes widening. The young King looked on the verge of speaking and then thought better of it before he blurted out.

"Tell me that the tales about dwarf women are false."

"Oh and which ones are you referring to?" Gimli's gaze was hard and Legolas kept to himself, knowing how sensitive Gimli was to stories and lies told about his people.

"That they don't exist. They must surely do for else how would dwarves reproduce?"

"Aye you know that dwarven women are the most beautiful females ever seen upon this earth. Their beards shine in the morning sun like the snow upon the mountain flanks; their fierce eyes sparkle like the finest diamond. Their skin shines like the rocks that are deep within the earth and their beauty far outshines the prettiest diamond. No other women on this earth are as beautiful as the dwarves…"

"You did not tell Galadriel that when she gave you three locks of her golden hair and a kiss," Legolas murmured loud enough for Gimli and Éomer to hear.

Gimli huffed and Éomer turned and chuckled, "Ah, so it is a woman then…"

"What were you thinking about then, King of horses?" Gimli demanded.

The eyes hidden behind the helmet were blazing and Legolas watched with keen eyes as Éomer swallowed thickly before he said, "Well, with Legolas and Aragorn… and the rest of the fellowship, the difference between the members, I would not be surprised to find you of similar taste like our elven friend."

Gimli cast a quick glance at Legolas before he said, "I'm not like the flirty elves and the humans they raise, as dearly as I hold our friends and wish for nothing but happiness for them both, but my heart lies with the fair gender. And fair they are." Gimli sighed deeply and reached to touch his chain mail where Legolas knew he kept the hairs Galadriel had given him.

The dwarf fell silent and Éomer focused on leading the horse and yet, as King of Rohan shifted so he wasn't touching Gimli, the crowd were greeted with the musical laughter of the elf.

Xx

Aragorn had felt awkward in his life. It was the bane of being a man who grew up around graceful elves. He was usually the one who ended up falling down a flight of stairs when he was in the middle of a grown spurt. Standing in front of Elrond when he had been kissing a young woman to discuss reproducing had not been one of his favourite moments either.

Neither had been the moment when Elrond had seen him kissing Legolas and asked him if he loved his daughter or his elf. Yet Aragorn had known Elrond would support him, whatever decision he would make.

He wished his father was here now, helping him with speaking to the council of Gondor for the first time. He wasn't even crowned King yet, and he had already had to do this.

The council of Gondor had been like their late Steward, old and not willing to make changes. As Aragorn met most of the curious stares of the older members, some of them he had known as young men when he had served here as a young general over sixty years ago, he wondered what they would say to his news.

"All hail the King!" Faramir cried out.

The council members were on their feet in moments, clapping and cheering for him, calling out his name with an intensity that had Aragorn feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had not even proven himself yet, hell, he hadn't even told him about anything yet and they already assumed he was here to lead them.

He held up a hand, taken aback by the greeting and was glad to see that the council fell silent at once, yet most of the members remained on their feet, smiling at him. He forced himself to smile back, trying to act like he belonged here and was ready to rule them, but all he wanted was to have Legolas at his side, sharing this with him.

Faramir came to stand beside him and began, "Days ago a great victory was won for Gondor when Sauron, enemy of the free people of Middle Earth was defeated. The darkness has been banished and now the country can finally be rebuilt. This could not have been accomplished without Elessar Aragorn, King of Gondor and Anor and all the reunited lands!"

More cheers went up. Aragorn forced himself to smile and held up a hand as the hall quieted as he said, "This victory does not only belong to us but to all the races of Middle Earth. They have all fought in this battle and they have all lost loved ones to this cause and peace will once again reign over this earth!"

"Elessar!"

"During my reign I will try to reach out to all the races in Middle Earth and all races shall be welcome in Gondor, may they be elves, dwarves or men, they shall be hailed for this victory which belongs to all!"

"So you'll do that because of your pending marriage to an elven princess?" One of the council members shouted and laughter went up around. Aragorn felt his throat go dry.

"A marriage would make the people even happier, especially if it was on the day of the coronation. What say you?"

The council cheered and Aragorn shared a look with Faramir. The young Steward suddenly looked pale but he refused to meet Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn squared his shoulders; he would make the most out of this.

"I am already married." This revelation shocked the council into silence as they gapped at him before some of them clapped and demanded.

"But the people will demand a public ceremony."

"It was because of the war that we decided that a private ceremony would be agreeable as well…" Aragorn softly said. Some of the council members finally exchanged glances and then one of them asked.

"So did you marry the elvish Princess my Lord?"

_Actually I married a Prince so I do wonder how you will respond to that news!_

"No."

"Ah, it was another woman then. Was it Lady Éowyn?"

"No!"

"Ah, a common woman. Some woman you knew from your childhood when you spent it with the Dúnedain?"

"Actually…"

"You must send for her at once, my Lord…" Aragorn shot a helpless glance at Faramir who stood equally speechless.

"When will we meet her, my Lord?"

"How do you know for sure that she has not come to harm by a marriage done to the leader of the free people of Middle Earth?"

"Surely she must be close…"

"When will she be here?"

"The person I married is already in the city," Aragorn finally stammered out when it was obvious the council was waiting for an answer. The council room fell silent as no doubt the confused members tried to picture a Lady by their Lord's side.

They could not, Aragorn knew. Only his companions and Legolas had been by his side and no doubt the council had not paid that much attention to him in the past confusion and hectic days when the army had returned to the city and carried the dead to their final resting places. The city had only begun to cheer now, finally knowing that there was peace and Sauron was once and for all defeated.

Faramir looked at him and gave him an encouraging nod. Aragorn took a deep breath. He had done braver things, so why should this worry him so that he had to say that he was married to a male. But then again, he didn't know these council members, didn't know how they would react to him and the news he was sharing with them.

"The person I married isn't a woman," He began, only to be interrupted once more.

"Ah, it is somebody from a different race then? That is no matter, my Lord; we'll welcome her as warmly as any mortal woman."

"I did not even know that elven females were called different, how fascinating…"

"I did not marry a woman! I married a male! An elf! A Prince! Somebody who I've loved all my life and would lay down my life to make him happy! Somebody who knew me before I was crowned King, who has stood by me through the dark and the light times! Somebody who knows me better than anybody in this world!"

The silence that greeted him was far more deafening then Aragorn could have ever anticipated. He swallowed thickly, trying not to show how nervous he was as the council members continued to stare at him.

"You could have used a little bit more tact, my Lord," Faramir finally said quietly.

"Tact? You are worried about tact in our future King when he has just announced that he is married to a male?" One of the council members sprang to his feet and advanced on Faramir.

Aragorn took a step to the side and answered, "This is not about Faramir; this is about me. What say you?"

He looked around the room, noticing weary, shocked and even disgusted gazes. The member who had already risen to his feet hissed, "That you are disgusting! Do you really think that we can be swayed by the elven influence that you put on display here? You've been infused with the ideas and believe of the elves and think that…"

Aragorn could feel his heart hammering in his chest as a rage so strong took hold of him that it didn't even seemed like his own. How dare this man, who had no doubt led a comfortable life, pass judgment on Aragorn for something he clearly did not understand?

"The elves have done much for this world and without their guidance we would still be beating each other with sticks and screaming at each other…" He managed to hiss.

"Like I told you, he has been infused with the ideas of a race that is dying and dwindling!"

The member tried to appeal to the other council members and Aragorn found himself breathing quickly, trying to quell the hopeless feeling that was rising up within him. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, Faramir pulling him back for, unconsciously Aragorn had taken a step closer to the man to harm him no doubt.

"Go! I will try to solve this. Together with Mithrandir's help, we can solve this, I know it."

"If this is how our love is viewed, as something disgusting, then I'm not so sure I want it solved!" Aragorn said coldly.

"Do not do anything rash! We'll find a way, I promise you!"

Aragorn didn't even know what to say as he looked at Faramir. The young Steward's hand tightened on his shoulder and then Faramir said, "We will give the vote over to the people. The people can override the council for you are the rightful heir to this throne and if the peoples will demand that you take over and are happy with your choice for a Consort, and then the council cannot do a thing about it. Everything will be fine."

And while Aragorn looked into the blue eyes of the younger man he had come to call friend, he desperately wished to believe it.

**That is it for now. Sorry it took me so long but I had a very busy time as I'm sure you've all read in my profile. Now, I desperately need ideas for the next scene and how the public should react of course. How will Aragorn and Legolas show their love? Please review and tell me how. **


	30. The coronation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the review. Let's begin. **

_I cannot betray my heart like this, Legolas_

_I know, Estel, but you must. If we're meant to be together then there will be a way pointed to us._

_Legolas, seas…._

_Estel nin…you'll always belong to me and I'll always love you_

_Do not do this!_

Eyes caressed one another from across the crowd of people cheering for their new king. This day was a happy day for many people in Gondor but the bonded couple could only suffer in heartbreak and in silence. Aragorn tried to reach across the bond but Legolas did not respond.

He could barely see the unshed tears in the blue eyes that he held so dear across the distance. He wanted to fall to his knees and weep, bow his proud head and close his eyes, never to open them again unless he could gaze into the blue eyes of his husband.

He stepped down the stairs, oblivious to the people cheering for him except for the agony in his heart at the fate that had been set before him. Why was he forced to make such a choice? The Valar were cruel to give him this fate after everything he had done and endured for Middle Earth.

He did not see that Faramir and Eowyn curtsied before him or that Eomer lowered his eyes once in submission, he only had eyes for the elf that was coming towards him. Legolas' soft silky blond hair was pulled back from his face to hang loose over the broad shoulders. The light crown that proclaimed Legolas' stature did suit his elf.

He reached out with a trembling hand to reach a shaking shoulder and he forced his eyes to meet the blue ones of his beloved husband. Legolas' eyes were empty, hidden and Aragorn knew that if he really wanted to, he could get lost in Legolas' mind, never to be sane again just as long as he didn't have to face this day and this moment.

_Never let me go_

He wanted to plead as he said. "Hannon le."

He didn't even know what he was thanking Legolas for, perhaps for standing by his side, for being there for him, for loving him and for even now, never letting go.

He stared into the teary blue eyes, shedding tears that he knew he could never show to anybody because they would not understand. Legolas' body tensed underneath his hand as if the elf was hearing something that Aragorn could not hear.

The man's heart cried out as he could see Legolas look away quickly, towards somebody else and Aragorn felt the loss keenly. He knew what Legolas mean to do but it hurt only more when the elf finally did so.

The blue eyes returned to him accompanied with a strange small smile that Aragorn had never seen before. He started to shake his head, crying out through the bond, his soul echoing the pain his soul bonded was going through.

_Do not do this. Do not let me do this. Do not let go of me_

_You'll forever and always belong to me, Aragorn but it is time that you face your destiny, a destiny I'm not a part of._

_You're my destiny, Legolas! You cannot do this! You cannot break the bond that is between our hearts!_

_I'm not breaking it, my love, I'm sealing it shut! Goodbye, Elessar, king of men, may your light shine bright for your remaining time on earth! I'll love you always!_

Aragorn wanted to form words but he could not. He was numb with pain and went mad with grief when the implication behind Legolas' last words whispered through the bond was made clear. The bond went dead. He could no longer feel Legolas, could not reach out to him across the distance.

His hand grasped thin cold air and Aragorn gasped with breath as the world tilted and seemed to spin around him. He remembered to draw in a huge burning breath, his heartbeat loud in his ears as it pumped the blood through his veins.

_But what is the point? My love for __life, my reason for living has just denied the bond there is between us! Does he not feel the deep soul wrenching pain?_

It was almost like in a daze that Aragorn drew away, his hand balled at his side. His clothes fell awkward, like a different man had worn them. He had to blink to get the world right again but even then it was tinted with grey, darkness in places that used to be light.

It seemed that it was from a great distance that he could see a banner unfolding, his father's face blurring in front of his eyes, the easy smile and the grey eyes narrowed with worry at Aragorn's pale face. But what was the use, his world had ended so why had this world not ended with it?

The banner moved aside to reveal a lovely face, a face that spoke of great happiness but Aragorn felt nothing. He was numb and as he reached out with a trembling hand to try and steady himself against the person in front of him, his world went finally blissfully black.

Xx

The crowd gasped as if the people drew in one deep breath together as the newly crowned king of Gondor collapsed. For a moment it seemed that none knew what to do when suddenly a normally well composed elf lord flew forward, brushing beautiful robes out of the way as he crouched down near the shivering figure of the fallen royal.

Pale, slender hands searched for hidden wounds, pains, anything that would explain what had happened but there were none to be found. Wise grey eyes rose up in dismay to the crowd which had frozen to immediately find the swaying figure of the blond prince.

Clouded blue eyes met the healer's own before they closed and the prince too, collapsed, just like his lover. The thud of the slight body seemed to break the crowd from the spells as soldiers shouted out orders, people cried out and tried to press forward.

Above the noise a clear voice could be heard, issuing orders with practiced ease born from millennia leading his people. "Faramir, calm your people! Do not let them trample Aragorn or Legolas! Find me Mithrandir!"

The beautiful maiden at his side cried out. "Oh Estel, what is happening to you?"

She reached out with a hand but Elrond took her wrist, shaking his head as he hissed. "Do not touch him, Undomiel! It will make it worse."

The beautiful blue eyes widened as the evenstar of the elves looked down at the shallow breathing prone figure of the king. Aragorn's face was tensed as if he was in pain and she whispered. "But he is pain; surely I can relief him of that."

"You will make it worse! Heed my words, Arwen; I'll not have you endangering your brother for a love that is not returned."

"What do you speak about?" Arwen pulled her hand away from the tight grip that her father had around her wrist. She curled in on herself and Elrond looked up at her, his grey eyes narrowed in anger this time as he said, one hand brushing back Aragorn's long hair as he said.

"I know of what has transpired between Aragorn and you! He has set you free! You've lied to me, daughter. You've said that he bid you to wait for him and he did not! Do as I tell you and do not touch him." He could see how her face paled but he had no desire to placate her right now, there was somebody who needed him more.

_Estel, I've told you that you had no duty to Arwen any longer and you still __continue with your duty. Oh my son, what've you done to yourself?_

But Aragorn could not answer, nor could the prince that was lying as unmoving as his husband and Elrond rested a hand against Aragorn's forehead but he did not send his mind inward. The place and the time weren't right.

"Elrond, what has happened?" Gandalf knelt beside him, the bushy eyebrows pulled together in a worrying line over the deep set wise eyes.

"You knew that they are bonded." Gandalf merely gave a nod, the wrinkled hand pausing before coming to rest on Elrond's smooth one. "We need to get them out of here so that I can safely call him back."

Gandalf looked at the prone figure of the prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Gimli beside him as well as Eomer, keeping guard over the elf. "Very well, I trust in Faramir to calm the crowd and try to explain what has happened here. Gimli, Eomer, help Legolas inside."

"He is not responding, lord Gandalf." Eomer's voice was soft and private but Elrond could see how the wizard recoiled. Elrond turned; looking behind him he found Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan. Arwen was nowhere in sight but Elladan immediately said.

"Galadriel and Celeborn took her away. Is there anything we can do, lord Elrond?" Elrond gave a nod.

"I need somebody to help me carry Estel inside and somebody else to help carry Legolas as well. I would rather not call them back here, the confusion may throw them in deeper and I wish to know what has happened before we proceed any further." His sons, used to follow orders immediately complied.

Glorfindel was beside Elrond in an instance, carefully helping him to pull Aragorn up. The man was still shivering, despite the heat from the sun and the armor the man was wearing. Aragorn did not stir once, only his eyes moved restlessly below his lids. Elrond grew more worried but he said nothing, merely whispering to his son to hold on as they carried him inside.

Xx

_Estel…_

_Who is that? _

_It is Ada…_

_Where is Legolas? _

_He is besides you, ion nin. It is time for you to wake up now._

_I do not want to wake up. I like it better here…._

_And why is that, my son?_

_It doesn't hurt as much here. I do not have to pretend that I'm not in pain._

_And why are you in pain? _

_Legolas has closed the bond. He has denied it. I can't breathe…it hurts so much…_

_I know, ion nin. It will feel better soon._

Elrond opened his eyes, keeping his touch on his son's brow light. Aragorn's face was troubled and pained, sweat making the dark hair greasy. Elrond took a deep breath, smoothing back the dark hair from the lined forehead.

He remained seated on the edge of the bed a moment longer before he rose, looking up into the anxious faces that were hovering nearby. He forced a smile to his lips and said. "As I expected the problem lies with Legolas. He has sealed the bond off, not knowing what it would do to Aragorn and himself.

His twin sons exchanged puzzled looks before Elladan burst out. "But they cannot be bonded, Aragorn was betrothed to Arwen."

"And your brother has loved Legolas for far longer!" Glorfindel cut in smoothly.

Elladan rounded on the golden tall warrior, Elrohir sighing sadly, his distant eyes on his brother. "He made her a promise. She gave up her immortality to be with him. How can he just renounce such a gift?"

"To him it was not a gift…" Glorfindel began to say as Elladan turned to his father, growling impatiently.

"How can you sit there and try to call him back? Aragorn has committed treason for renouncing such a gift. Arwen will die and for nothing!"

"Arwen made her own choice, Elladan. Aragorn released her from any promise that she had made him and even when she pledged herself to him he begged her to reconsider. You've never noticed how he seemed to weight down when he met Arwen again in the Golden Wood? It was because of this decision!"

"But then how can Legolas just bind with him? Does that elf have no honor in stealing another betrothed?"

Glorfindel rounded on Elladan, hissing out. "You forget your place, young one! You do not know the matters of the heart that move these two!"

Elladan opened his mouth but Elrond cut in sharply. "Legolas bound with him to call him back from the Palentir! Do not presume to judge your brother, Elladan! The path he has walked has been long and hard and they've made their choice, for better or for worse and we cannot do anything else then to abide by their decision but know this, there was never any promise broken for there was no such promise made! Aragorn released Arwen from her vow and that she chose to carry it through is her own decision and cannot be blamed on Aragorn."

"But why did he not tell her this before?" Elladan's anger seemed to deflate.

"Aragorn did not know that Arwen would come to the coronation." Elrond approached the bed where Legolas was lying. The prince lay still; pale as the sheets and very carefully Elrond rested a hand against the hot forehead of the younger elf, nudging his way in.

Legolas' mind shielded in an instance but Elrond kept nudging, hoping the distraught elf would recognize his mind. It seemed to take a long moment but finally Legolas allowed him entrance.

_Have you come to tell me that the bond between Arwen and Aragorn has been consummated and they've been married? That Gondor now has two proud rulers? _Legolas' tone was mocking but Elrond merely sighed.

_Gondor only has one ruler, a lord who is ill in both body and mind and his people are greatly worried about him. _

_What has happened to Estel? _There was distress in Legolas' tone this time and Elrond soothed instantly.

_You blocked the bond._

_But it was for his own good._

_Legolas, you and Aragorn are bonded now and you cannot seal the bond! Aragorn and you yourself will suffer because of it. _

_But he is promised to…_

_His duty is to you as his husband and your duty is to him. Ease his suffering, Legolas and end yours._

_But what if I cannot…the people they will…_

_The people have no place in your life and in your heart as long as you share it with Aragorn. Release the bond and heal. We'll deal with the people in their own time. You are not alone, Legolas but Aragorn feels alone now. His mind cannot go back to the time before you two were bonded. You are denying him a very big and vital part of himself. _

_I can…I can feel him, he is suffering._

_Yes, he is! Release the bond and stop denying it between you._

Elrond could feel a hand on his shoulder but he could not pull back yet. But he could hear voices tugging his mind back. It seemed like an eternity before he finally was back in his own mind and body, body stiff from sitting in the same position for hours without end.

He opened his eyes after he had taken a sip from the much needed tea, eyes searching Legolas' face which seemed to have regained some color. He turned on the bed, looking towards Aragorn. The king seemed to breath in deeper, his face relaxed in the comforts of sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Elrohir opened it to allow Faramir entrance. The young steward looked careworn and Elrond immediately said. "He is asleep. Let him rest and he should wake up in due time."

"So he will be fine?"

"Yes, if Legolas does not allow such a thing to happen again, then yes."

"What has happened?" Faramir looked puzzled but a glare was shot Legolas' way.

"Legolas denied the bond between them. But once a couple has bonded you cannot deny such a bond or seal it off. Legolas did so and they both collapsed with the strain. Normally a full blood elf would've been able to carry such a strain for longer but because Aragorn is human and his mind has come to accept Legolas as his mate, he cannot live without Legolas." Elladan answered.

"So if we were to separate them…."

"No, it would not work in such a drastic way! Legolas himself denied the bond and if they were separated the bond would still work. It is complicated and lies deep within the mind." Elrohir explained.

"Ah, alright but now what will we do? What will happen now?"

And despite everything that has happened, nobody had an answer to that question, nor had the two unconscious lovers on the bed.

**That is it for now. So you know what question you'll have to answer right. Okay in the next chapter the couple wakes up and Elrond has some words for them before they can rekindle. Review of course. **


	31. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry about the delay. Wow, my life has been so hectic lately that I barely had the time to sit down and to write this story. But let's begin.**

Elrond of Rivendell was an elf who never gave into despair easily. There had been moments in his long life that he had wanted nothing more than to give into despair, such as when his wife was brought home, wounded in both body and spirit. But he knew that his family looked to him to be strong.

Such as in this moment as he sat besides his youngest son. Aragorn was pale and still upon the bed as Elrond stroked his hair back away from his forehead. It had been hours since he had delved into their minds to try and find out what was going on and it seemed like the people had finally calmed down outside and had been sent on their way.

Aragorn sighed under his hand and Elrond found himself smiling. He still prided himself that he could calm his distressed child down. He could do nothing more than to keep watch as the bonded elf and man fought this out for themselves.

Xx

_Legolas? _

_I'm here, Aragorn. _

_You are here!_

There was a warm glow within his mind that Aragorn recognized as the elf's presence. He propelled himself forward without a conscious thought and crushed Legolas to him. He could hear a faint yelp but he did not care. He would never release his elf, never again.

It seemed after a long moment that Legolas did not relax in his arms but the bond was open between them, leaving no doubt about the elf's remorse and insecurity as Legolas murmured. _I should not have done what I did. Lord Elrond told me what had happened when I closed off my end of the bond. I knew that you were stubborn but I never knew that you were this stubborn._

_Perhaps it is better if we return to our bodies since it is harder for me to focus. This is costing me a lot of strength to speak like this, Legolas and I would prefer to look at you when we speak._

_Very well, Meleth nin, anything for you._

The words were accompanied by a mental caress that left Aragorn shivering. The pain in his body returned as he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to wake up. He groaned and there were gentle hands on his body, making the pain worse. He was cocooned in warmth but it didn't stop him from shivering.

He opened his eyes, blinking into the candlelight that flowed through the room. Elrond was sitting beside him and it was to him that Aragorn turned. He could hear soft breathing coming from a bed beside him but even the thought of having to sit up hurt so he snuggled in further to the blankets that covered him.

"Ah, you are awake. How are you feeling?" Elrond's voice was impassive but Aragorn knew the older elf well enough to know that his father was immensely relieved that they had woken up.

"I'm alright, father, I'm aching but otherwise well. How is Legolas?"

"None the worse for wear for what he has done." Elrond's voice was controlled but the grey eyes betrayed the elder. They shone with happiness at seeing Aragorn well again but when Aragorn looked deeper he was alarmed at the weariness he saw in them. The next moment his father leaned forward and eased him up, Aragorn hissing in sharp pain as the elven lord hugged him firmly.

"I'm so glad that you are awake, Estel. It is good to see that you are well again. I was worried…" Elrond did not need to say anything anymore.

"How long was I unconscious?" He whispered into his father's ear. Elrond pulled back slightly so he could look Aragorn in the eye before the healer said.

"You have been lying in this bed since yesterday morning. You have been unconscious for nearly a day now and we long feared that you may not have woken up on your own." The weary lines in Elrond's face did not ease and Aragorn knew that something must have happened to worry his father so. He glanced around the room. He had no knowledge of this room even when they had been in the citadel for a few days now.

His eyes were drawn back again to the healer sitting on the bed beside him and he finally blurted out. "Tell me everything that has happened. I see that something has worried you greatly and it would ease your heart to speak of it. I urge you to confide in me."

"I will not worry you needlessly, ion nin." Elrond immediately said.

Aragorn shook his head. He could feel a sleepy awareness coming from Legolas but he knew that his elf would keep his peace until he had finished speaking to Elrond. "I've to know, father. I'm the king and it is important that I know of everything that has happened in my kingdom. There may be trouble because of this later so I must urge you to speak of it."

A small smile twisted Elrond's lips as the older elf regarded the stubborn man before him with fond amusement before Elrond leaned back in his seat and answered. "Very well. Your people demanded an explanation of what happened but Faramir was pulled into a council meeting almost at once to try and see what could be done. Gandalf did manage to placate them but you must consider what you are going to tell them and what you are going to say to the council…."

"It is quite simple what I'm going to tell the council. The same thing that I have told them before. I'm going to marry Legolas. I'm already married to him and they saw what happened when such a bond is severed and this was only because Legolas closed the bond off. I'm sure that if we give the people the choice then they will understand." Aragorn took a deep breath before he glanced up and asked. "What will happen to Arwen?"

It was not something that was easy to discuss but Aragorn had to know. He had to know what he had condemned Arwen to. His face must have shown his feelings because there was a gentle touch on his hand. The long fingers on the back of his hand made him glance up at his father to see the sharp grey eyes narrow.

"Arwen will find somebody else to love. The bond between you has not been consummated so if she mates with a child of men or a child of the elves, it will affect her fate. Her choice is still before her, Aragorn, you have not taken that from her. You have not taken anything from her that she had not offered freely. You did nothing wrong." Elrond's lips tipped up into a smirk before the older elf looked at the bed Legolas pretended to sleep in.

"Perhaps you can tell your prince that he can stop pretending to be asleep. I have things to tell you both." Aragorn cleared his throat with a loud cough at the surprise that flooded through the bond. He felt the urge to laugh but he tried to keep it inside before it could bubble out.

He was pleased that Legolas had not managed to sever the bond between them. He did not know how he was to live without his beloved elf. The emptiness inside him would be too overwhelming and Aragorn knew that he would follow Legolas wherever he could, even if the elf sailed to Valinor, he would find a way to follow him.

It didn't matter to him if he had to spend the rest of his life on a ship before the Blessed Isle, if that is what it took to be close to Legolas then he would gladly do so.

There was a stirring in the bed beside him and a groan as Legolas shifted.

"Be at ease, prince. You have not done yourself any favors by trying to deny and block the bond between you and your husband. Even though your mate is mortal the bond between you is as strong as any marriage between equals and cannot be sealed off as easily as you think it may be done. You will need time to recuperate, Legolas."

For the first time since Aragorn had known Legolas the elf looked guilty and crestfallen. The emotions spilled over into Aragorn through the bond and the man flinched with the raw pain coming from his mate.

Legolas was looking deliciously disheveled but the elf refused to meet Aragorn's gaze and the man ached for his elf. He wanted to feel the strong arms close around him, to breathe in the comforting scent and for those velvet lips to whisper reassurance in his ear.

Elrond rose from his perch beside Aragorn and paced the length of the room. Aragorn made use of the distraction to scoot to the edge of the bed. Legolas' head jerked in his direction but the elf did not look at the man. The king swallowed his groan of pain as he crossed the small distance between their beds.

Elrond had his back to them, lost in thought as he stared out the window and Aragorn launched himself at the other bed. He ended up sprawled on his stomach on the other bed, startling Legolas as the elf sat up straight to help Aragorn up. The man nuzzled against the firm chest as Legolas twitched underneath him.

It was barely a moment later that Legolas' moved and much to his gratefulness, Aragorn feared that he would be turned away, Legolas hoisted an arm around him and pulled him up so Aragorn was lying side by side with him on the bed, their sides touching. With a sigh, Aragorn leaned his head against the firm stomach and relaxed. He fought the urge to close his eyes and to give into some much needed sleep.

The sound of somebody clearing his throat was so familiar that Aragorn opened his eyes as a hand settled into his hair. Elrond was looking at him with long learned patience, hard won through millennia's of battling with stubborn children.

"Now that you have managed to shuffle around a little, can I have some of your attention before you drift off?" The grey eyes sparkled as Elrond added with a smile. "I'm glad that you have once decided to follow my advice and to try and get some sleep but must you decide to do so now?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to answer but Elrond waved a slender hand at him, shushing him as the elf lord paced once more around the room and then said. "You have both been foolish! No, Legolas, be silent! I'm speaking now! You should not have tried to deny the bond between you two! You have not only endangered yourself but you have also endangered Aragorn and possibly Gondor! Have you even considered what would happen to Gondor had Aragorn died? We came close to losing you both yesterday! Faramir would have announced war on Eryn Lasgalen had Aragorn died!"

"I did not think, lord Elrond…" Legolas began his voice raspy and hoarse.

"That much was clear, however I know that you did not mean for this to happen. I must ask you something, Legolas; did you always have the intention of releasing Aragorn upon his coronation?"

Aragorn froze underneath the hand that suddenly felt heavy in his hair. He didn't want to know the answer but the steady love that flooded through the bond placated him somewhat.

"No, I did not. I love Aragorn! It was a spur of the moment decision, my lord. I did not think that the bond between us was so strong. I made a vow in my heart with Aragorn and I'll honor that vow until he dies or I do. I'll make that vow official for anybody who is willing to listen and if it means that I would be forced to live in the shadows and watch Aragorn marry another for the sake of the country…"

"No, that will never happen! I will never allow it! I love you and I will be married to you and to no other! No other can ever take your place and if the people or the council demand that I marry another then I will lay down the crown. I want to spend my life with you, out in the open and free, not to be judged by anybody else." Aragorn didn't care that his head was throbbing loudly or that the room spun alarmingly as he sat up.

There was a firm hand on his chin and Aragorn was forced to look at Legolas to meet the enraged stormy blue eyes as his husband hissed. "You have worked your entire life towards this destiny. You cannot think that giving up the throne is an option."

"It is when it means that I can spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not going to give you up, Legolas Thranduilion and get it through your thick scull! You are stuck with me for the rest of eternity when you decided to bind with me and no country or people that inhabit that country can stand between that! This was a bond made between our souls and our hearts and nobody can stand between that, not even the Valar!"

"If I may get a word in…you can argue about how and in what manner you are going to spend the rest of your life together later! Legolas, Aragorn's destiny is not of any importance here! He has made it clear that he refuses to rule Gondor without your present. I promised my daughter to him unless he was ruler of Gondor and Anor but his destiny was to ensure that Sauron would never win the war and claim the ring and he has succeeded. He is free to spend the rest of his life as he sees fit and he has seen it fit to spend it with you! This love is a blessing…"

"But what about Gondor? Aragorn is the only one who can secure the kingdom." Legolas cried out.

"The stewards have done very well in the time that there were no kings to rule over Gondor and I'm sure that under Faramir's rule Gondor will prosper." Elrond's voice was soft but Aragorn found that even the short concentration he was trying to do was waning quickly.

He yawned and lay back down against Legolas' warm side. Elrond was a blurry edge at his vision but there was no mistaken in the affection in the rich voice as Elrond said. "You have much to think of but now is not the time to do so. Faramir has called the council together and from what I understood from Gandalf he has spoken quite harshly to them. Do not be so quick to leap to conclusions, Legolas; you may be surprised by the people of Gondor. Many were very distressed by what happened. Now get some sleep."

"I will make sure that Aragorn sleeps, lord Elrond." Legolas' voice was soft.

"You may call me Elrond, Legolas, as you have known for years. You get some sleep as well, little one. You have been though quite an ordeal and you need to be close to Aragorn so that you may recover quicker. I do not think that I need to remind you never to do such a thing again."

"Of course not, Elrond. I will never give Aragorn up."

"You better honor that vow if you know what is good for you." Aragorn muttered softly and the man smiled as he felt the love pour through the bond. He yawned and closed his eyes. There was the sound of the door closing and Legolas shifted underneath of him before the elf asked softly.

"Aragorn?"

The man murmured in the back of his throat and finally Legolas could stand the silence no more as he cried out. "Can you ever forgive me? I was such a fool, thinking that I could give you up! How can you still stand the sight of me when I tried to drive you away? I tried to break the bond that was between us but what was worse, I tried to deny it and pretend that it wasn't there! I blocked it, not knowing that would happen to you or to me. I do not deserve you…."

Aragorn was getting quite fed up with the increasing cries that came from his prince so he did the only thing that he could think off and reached up to kiss Legolas. He poured all his love for the prince into the kiss before he broke away to whisper softly to the bemused prince.

"You do not have to apologize. We all make mistakes. You can make it up to me and assure me of your affections when we are alone again and have recovered. For now I have need of sleep. There is no reason to worry about our troubles until tomorrow. We are here tonight, together and that is all that counts. Whatever happens will happen but I will never give you up. Now the important decisions can wait until morning. We will face the council and the people of Gondor together with joined hands, as we should have done. Now stop worrying and join me in our dreams together."

And as Legolas smiled at the stubbornness of his husband he did just that.

**I hoped you liked it. Please tell me how the people and how the council should react. Review of course. **


	32. decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. After so many Harry Potter fanfiction I was in the mood to write LOTR. So here it is. **

"But my lord you cannot be serious? Surely you have drunk too much wine at the banquet last night." One of the council members stared wide eyed at Aragorn but the young king stared back simply, unafraid and smiling gently.

"I can understand your confusion, my good man but my people deserve an answer. They have been very patient while I was recovering…"

"Rolling around in the bed with that elf that has addled your brain you mean…" A hard glint shone in Aragorn's eyes as the man turned and hissed.

"Yes, I would love to roll around in the bed with my elf! But I'll not have you speak about my husband in such a way. I do not seek to insult your wife. You will respect my choice of mate or you can lay down your post! Times have changed. I have given you my decision and you refused to acknowledge of accept it. You saw what happened when we tried to deny the bond. You cannot keep us away from each other. My people deserve to know what has happened to me. I'll not lie to them." Aragorn's voice barely rose but there was strength in it that had many of the council people surprised.

Aragorn looked around the room through narrowed gray eyes as he hissed. "I will leave this up to my people. If they do not make any objections to being ruled by somebody who loves a male elf then I'll rule them. If they make any objections then I'll lay down the crown."

"You cannot do that, sire..."

"You have done very well without a king for many years. I'm sure that Faramir can do an adequate job of ruling and rebuilding this county as have the stewards done before I came along. A great evil has been defeated and a time of peace is coming." Aragorn fought his grin as he saw Faramir pale. Warning flowed through the bond and Aragorn rubbed a soothing hand across his aching head. His head was still quite tender but Legolas was trying to coax into not letting his temper rule him. Aragorn counted to ten.

He had made up his mind. His people would choose what he would do and he would abide by it. He sat back in his seat and crossed his legs at the ankles. Sometimes he thought back to the easy times when he had been living in the wild, ruling his scattered people and hunting down the agent of the enemy. Life had been so much easier but less certain. But he could be with Legolas without being judged.

"Your people are already worried because they saw their newly crowned king collapse. They deserve answers and no fabricated lies about me being injured during the final battle. They do not deserve that."

"And how will the people respond? What if we have riots? Have you ever considered that?"

"There won't be any. The people adore Aragorn too much. They will ask him to step down otherwise, as he has suggested himself." Faramir's voice was sharp but soft as the steward looked around the council room. The younger man paced up and down before he said. "You all seem to judge Aragorn for choosing his husband but you have never even met Legolas. Is this how we judge a ruler's spouse without meeting them?"

Murmurs rose in the council room as the men spoke amongst themselves. Aragorn held his breath. Would they just dismiss his elf without even meeting him? He could claim insult then but then one of the younger council members stood up, one whose father had fallen in the battle fought in Minas Tirith as he said.

"Lord Legolas is sung as a hero of the War and we would be honored to meet him. I for one am curious to meet the elf who has captured the heart of our king that it cannot even be swayed by reason or treason. Very rarely in Gondor has love gone before duty and it speaks of the strength of their bond that king Elessar would do so."

"Hear hear!" Faramir cried as he rose to his feet. "I shall go and fetch lord Legolas." With those words the fast legged steward had left the room.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, calling for a short recess and sending a servant to fetch some cool drinks. He crossed his legs, shifting in the seat. The chair was comfortable but after sitting for the better part of a hour he was weary of sitting. He had never been one to sit or lay in a bed. _Except when you're with Legolas, then you don't mind staying in bed all day…_

Aragorn took a deep breath, feeling a tension in his body that was entirely his own. Legolas was nervous. The normal unflappable elf was nervous. It would have been endearing if Aragorn wasn't feeling the same emotion. He turned his attention to the door as Faramir entered and called out. "I present to you prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, husband to king Elessar."

Aragorn's head snapped up and a smile came to his lips despise his effort to conceal it as he saw Legolas enter. His prince looked every inch the prince he was. The golden hair was tied back from the elegant face and Legolas was wearing a grey tunic, a grey legging and long forest green robes that hung about him gracefully. The blue eyes were hard as steel but the full lips had eased into a bright smile. Aragorn turned to regard the council room as Legolas stepped beside him and a hand came to rest upon his wrist.

_We don't have any rings. How can we proof that we are married without any rings?_

_Our wedding is recognized by the elvish laws and the laws of Gondor. They trusted in Gandalf to crown you as king so they trust in him to verify that we are married. Faramir already thought of this. _

Aragorn glanced to the right as he felt the soft murmur of Legolas' voice in his mind. The elf squeezed his hand but the beautiful face was held high as the blue eyes gazed about the council room, daring anybody to object to his close proximity with Aragorn. The man knew that most of the council members who had protested so heatingly were not stunned to silence. They had no doubt expected a timid elf but Legolas was by no means timid. He was used to dealing with councils and ruling.

"You said that you were a prince, my lord?" One brave member stood up and Legolas fixed him with gaze as he sat down next to Aragorn and answered.

"I'm crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen, formerly known as Mirkwood." Council members exchanged looks. The legendary tales of the brave fight against the darkness that these elves had delivered had seemed to even make it to Gondor. One of their best warriors was seated beside Aragorn and for a moment Aragorn was awed by Legolas. The elf was a deadly fighter but also a wise being.

"So then this marriage creates an alliance between Gondor and Mirkwood."

"Eryn Lasgalen you mean." Legolas answered softly. Faramir rose to his feet as he said.

"Then I'm sure such an allegiance can be found but that is not why we are here today. We need to tell the people what has happened and they need to give their vote on the subject."

"Perhaps you would allow us to speak to lord Legolas privately then we can see how well we will like your husband." Aragorn wanted to protest but Legolas lay a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Aragorn sighed and then left the room, instead settling in the hall. He knew it didn't befit a king to sit down on the marble staircase but he did not want to be too far away when Legolas left out again. In the past few days they had spend sufficient time together but more than once Aragorn longed back to the simple days in the wild where they could be together.

He crossed his legs over each other as he shifted his weight a little. These staircases had not been designed for human comfort. He glanced around the hallway, his gaze coming to rest upon one of the guards that stood at the doors that led to the courtyard. He had to respect them. They stood there each day from sunrise to sunset. He had to respect their endurance.

"Lost without Legolas, are we? Are you contemplating making him one of your guards so that he can remain close to you?" Aragorn decided to ignore Elladan's voice as the elf stopped next to him. His brother nudged him with his boot but Aragorn refused to move.

"Well, perhaps dressing him up in a guard uniform one night would be fun." Aragorn muttered. He knew that his brother heard him despite the soft tone.

"There are a lot of people standing outside in the courtyard. Are you sure that you do not need to be there when they make the announcement?" Again he was nudged. Aragorn finally threw back his head as he smiled at his brother and said. "Faramir will come and collect me."

It was right on cue when the door opened and Legolas and Faramir stepped through. The sound of ageing coming from the council room was enough to tell Aragorn all he needed to know. He rose and settled his long cloak about himself as he said. "So, shall we make the announcement?"

"We might as well. If we wait for the council to reach a decision then Minas Tirith will have gone to dust and been rebuild in the mean time. The people are ready."

Aragorn followed Faramir to the courtyard, his mind in turmoil. He was glad that they were finally being honest with the people he was supposed to be lead but how would they react? He felt Legolas' hand brush his own, a warm presence by his side that would support him. Taking a deep breath Aragorn forced a smile to his face and stepped out into the courtyard. It was the first time since his collapse that he was out in the public again and he startled when cheers went up.

He looked about, wide eyed in the sunlight. The courtyard was filled with people and standing on the steps he could count the many heads. The group that had gathered here to await the news of their beloved king seemed to grow ever bigger and finally Aragorn held up his hands for silence.

"My dear ladies and lords, I know that you have been worried about me and you did not worry needlessly. But as you can see I'm well again. The reason for my collapse was a strange one but you can be assured that I'm well once again. But that is not the news I came to share with you today. I came to present to you my spouse. I know that many of you expected me to marry the beautiful elf maiden that was by my side but that is not my heart's chosen. I have met my lover when I was a young ranger on my first mission and now many years later and many fights I may admit, I have made him my husband."

Gasps went up around the people who had gathered and they exchanged looks but Aragorn refused to be discouraged as he pulled Legolas forward by grasping the pale slender hand close to his own and said, "I present to you proudly, my husband, Legolas Greenleaf Telcontar, prince of the house of Thranduil and crown prince of the Woodland Realm Eryn Lasgalen. He is the only one who has ever ruled my heart and the only one I shall ever give my name to, whether or not he is accepted as my husband by Gondor. If he is not accepted by you as my husband and consort then I'll lay down the crown to spend the rest of my life with him. Make your decision known…"

Silence greeted them and Aragorn could feel something tighten in his chest. People were still exchanging startled looks with each other and Aragorn turned to Legolas.

The elf was looking at him and finally raised his hand to touch Aragorn's cheek gently as he said. "Do not worry. We were prepared that this could happen…"

"Yes but for them to reject us so…"

Aragorn could not even finish his sentence because suddenly a loud cheer went up as people began to chant. "King Elessar! Prince Legolas!"

The cheering became only louder and Aragorn began to realize that the people were cheering for them, urging them on. Legolas had read his mind because the elf smiled and as Aragorn's lips touched the pure sweet lips of his mate, the people cheered even louder and Aragorn was right where he belonged.

**I have half a mind to leave it here and to end this story. What do you guys think I should do? If you want this to continue then please review and send some ideas along. Review. **

**Legolas meets the people and the people vote. **


	33. meeting the people

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I know I am behind with some of my stories but I was more in a slashy mood then in a mood to write canon so here you go. I know it has been forever since I last updated but my life has been hectic. In the past few months I have graduated, found a full time job for the next three months and I am going to moving across the country to start a new course. If you want to stay updated on my life and when I'll be updating my stories, just add me on facebook. **

**Let's begin.**

"Must we really do this?" Aragorn sounded like a pendulant child as he pouted. He glanced up at Lord Elrond, Gandalf the White, Faramir, Legolas and King Thranduil. The young king was sprawled in a chair, the crown on the table beside him.

"You said so yourself that the best way for Legolas to meet the people of Gondor is going to be a public wedding ceremony." Elrond's voice was patience even when the healer looked tired. Aragorn pushed one of the chairs towards his father.

Elrond glanced at it in surprise before he looked around the room. Only Aragorn was sitting down. Gandalf was leaning on his staff and Faramir was looking through some of the scrolls he had brought with him. Thranduil looked as regal as ever but one could see how the green eyes were narrowed at his son. Legolas' blue eyes were staring back at his father and Elrond knew that a famous battle of will was taking place. He could only hazard a guess as to what it was about. He suspected it was because Legolas had failed to ask for permission before binding himself to Aragorn.

Mature elves were not required to ask for permission before marrying, because it was such a private custom, but it was frowned upon when an elf did not inform their parents of their intention. Especially in the royal circles of Eryn Lasgalen. Elrond knew that Legolas would never deliberately upset his father and it would have been foolish to ask for permission in a binding such as theirs.

It still didn't mean that Thranduil was alright with how everything had turned out and it seemed that the king was letting his son know that. Legolas, not being one to back down met Thranduil glare for glare. Elrond had to hide his smile and finally sat down in the chair.

He turned back to Aragorn, wondering why the man was being so disagreeable. Normally Aragorn would consider the options but today he had almost behaved like he had done when he was a child. He would not agree with anything, even with Elrohir or Elladan.

"You know that it would benefit the people in accepting Legolas as your spouse if they were part of the wedding ceremony." Elrond explained again patiently. He took a sip of his tea and watched as Aragorn cast his eyes down before they rose back up to meet Elrond's darker ones. Aragorn was distracted, that much Elrond could tell but he could not tell the reason. Was the young king worried about the council's decision or how his people were going to react? Or did he not want a public wedding? The original idea had been Faramir's but Aragorn had quickly embraced it.

"Yes, I know. And Faramir said that the chance of the council stepping in would be second to none and if they were to end the wedding, it would be up to the people to support us."

"Then why are you so reluctant to accept the ceremony? You have always wanted to marry Legolas, even since you first met him. Surely you didn't change your mind." Elrond dropped his voice and Aragorn frowned at him.

"Of course not…it isn't that…."

"Then what is it? I know that it can be very demanding and intense for a young ruler but planning your wedding is a joyful occasion…"

"Not when your spouse is arguing with his father and distracting you." Aragorn grimaced as he massaged his temples before he glanced up sharply and growled, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Legolas, stop this instantly! King Thranduil. If you have a quarrel with me and Legolas, we can talk about that. But the glaring and mental conversation is driving me insane. I cannot think clearly when I do need to think clearly. Unless you do not stop this, I will block the bond from my end so that I can think and make decisions."

Legolas did not look embarrassed in the slightest as his gaze locked with Aragorn.

Elrond watched Thranduil. The other king did look a little bit put out. It may have been the reminder that his son shared a soul bond with Aragorn and that their minds were linked together, making them privy to each other's thoughts. If Thranduil was annoyed or angry because Aragorn had shouted him or ordered him around he did not show it. "Perhaps you should think of what happened last time when one of you blocked off the bond."

The deep voice rumbled through the small room and Aragorn retorted immediately. "Perhaps you had forgotten, my lord that Legolas tried to deny the bond. I am merely closing it off so I will not suffer from any more distractions or headaches. I can sense Legolas' emotions and at the moment he is feeling so many that they spill over the bond and into me. At the moment with a pounding head, it is bloody annoying."

The man was panting by the end of his little rant but much to agitate to sit back down as he paced the room. Thranduil was watching him as Aragorn said. "I am going to take a nap to hopefully get rid of this headache and afterwards I think that the three of us, Legolas, king Thranduil and myself should have a long talk. It is time that we reach an agreement about this. We can hardly decide to end the bond or deny it because you saw what that did to us. But let us each think on some suggestions. I will retire now and I will return in time for dinner. Do not wake me before that time unless the city is burning, somebody is dying or we are under attack. I am sure that Faramir can handle the rest."

And with those words, and a challegening glance towards Legolas the man was off, Elrond shaking his head at his son. Either he was going to be a wonderful king or a terrible one but at least Faramir was there to hold Aragorn in check, because Elrond feared that Aragorn needed it.

XX

Aragorn lay with his back to the door, hoping that it would discourage anybody from checking up upon him. He knew of a couple of people in the palace who had that annoying habit, not one of the least being his elf. He heard the soft click of the door as it slid back into the lock and them the creak of the bed as somebody sat down. He felt the bed dip before an arm was thrown around his waist and somebody snuggled up to his back.

"Legolas, I believe I said that I was not to be disturbed unless something important warranted my attention."

"You did."

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

"You said that you were going to take a nap to try to discourage this headache from continuing and I thought that since I am partly to blame…"

"Fully to blame and king Thranduil as well."

"Like I said, partly to blame, unless you wish that my father is going to be here to help you get rid of it?"

"If you are going to talk me to sleep, then get your father in here as well." Aragorn closed his eyes. He opened them again when he was dragged back from the edge of the bed and rolled onto his stomach. He turned back to look at Legolas as the elf said.

"I was planning to massage you but if you would prefer talking, then let me know."

Needless to say, Aragorn did not object, nor did he sleep.

XX

"What is the major concern that you have with our bonding?" Aragorn glanced at the forest green eyes of Thranduil. The elder elf met his gaze steadily. Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest and then said.

"I do not have any objects or concerns about your bonding, except from the ones that Legolas already knows about."

Aragorn wanted to groan. This elf was as secretly as his husband and he glanced at Legolas. "And would you be so kind to share them? I may feel Legolas' emotions and occasion see a glimpse of his thoughts but that is often not the case and normally it's an accidental occurrence."

"I am mostly concerned with his happiness."

"You do not think that Legolas can be happy with him?" That stung. Aragorn tried to hide his reaction. He knew that Thranduil had not approved of their relationship but to hear it put so bluntly was something else all together. He took a deep breath and glanced up when Thranduil said.

"I did not say that. I think that Legolas can be as happy with you as he is likely going to be to spend the rest of your life with him and a part of his together. As far as he is concerned you are his mate. You are the only one he will ever love as deeply and while I have no doubt that you return his affections, I have seen it how deep the bond between you both runs, it also fills me with fear. You are a mortal, king Elessar. What is going to happen to my son when you die? Is he going to follow you? He will lose all joy for life and living. Will he linger on these shores or will he sail and fade in Valinor? You must understand that these are questions that plague my mind. You are an admirable man, Elessar and I understand what my son sees in you but you are a mortal and you will die one day. These are things that Legolas must learn to deal with. And I cannot help but ask if the time of happiness will outlive the time of sadness and mourning that will come after your passing."

"Would you formally object to our marriage even when you know that the bond between us cannot be broken?" Aragorn could feel Legolas' hand in his as the elf squeezed.

"No, I would not. I do not wish to alienate Legolas even when I would caution him to be careful."

"I have been careful, father. I cannot be any more careful. I can step back and watch as Aragorn marries another and mourn when he dies even when that mourning is misplaced. I would rather live a part of my life fully and in happiness with him then to step back and allow him to lead a life of unhappiness with another. The happiness, as short as it may seem in your eyes, will have to be enough to sustain me through all the years after Aragorn's death. Do you not think that I have not thought about this?"

Thranduil's eyes betrayed nothing and Legolas continued. "I have thought about this for years. I was torn between decisions, should I bond with Aragorn as he so obviously desired or should I step away? The choice was already been made. Our hearts have been pledged and we have bonded as a result. I did it to save Aragorn."

"And yet you knew what the consequences were going to be."

"Of course I did. How could I not recognize my mate when I first laid eyes on him? When he first came to me I thought he was too young to know this kind of love but he was right all along. He never stopped loving me and as a result, neither have I. As I have said before, Atar, I would rather share a short time of happiness with Aragorn then regretting all my life what could have been. The sorrow, as heavy as it may be in the end, is worth the happiness I have now."

"I do hope for your sake that you are right, Legolas." Thranduil sighed and Aragorn knew that the king had accepted his son's decision.

"Good, then I think that we must get a move on if Legolas it to meet our people before Faramir comes storming in here." Aragorn rose to his feet.

"Afraid of your own steward already, Elessar."

"You have no idea how scary Faramir can be if he has a mind to it, my lord." Aragorn found himself smirking at the widened of the green eyes.

"Ah, perhaps as a wedding gift I should teach you how to deal with obnoxious stewards, it is a skill one will treasure for their lifetime." And this time, it was Thranduil who smirked at the widening of grey eyes.

Xx

"Did all these people come to see us?" Aragorn whispered at Legolas. The elf was the picture of composure but he had to smile at Aragorn's naive question.

"It has been centuries since they had a king and especially a young king that is going to get married today, did you really think that they came out here to see anybody else?" Legolas squeezed Aragorn's hand as the crowd cheered. Some woman called out to Legolas, whispering to each other about the king and his consort. It seemed that the people approved Legolas and one bold child stepped forward.

"Are you really an elf, sir?"

Legolas crouched down so he was eye to eye with the girl and then said. "Of course I am."

"You are very pretty." The moment the girl said that she blushed and after quickly meeting Legolas' eyes, darting behind her mother's skirts. She peered out from behind them and immediately the woman stammered. "I am so sorry, my lord. She is a bold one, that one…"

"It is alright. It should be encouraged that children should speak their mind." The woman blushed when Legolas smiled. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Great, soon his elf would have infatuated the whole country.

_Must you show everybody how loveable you are? _

_What is the matter, meleth nin? Are you afraid that some man or woman is going to sweep me off my feet? My heart is pledged to yours._

_Yes, I know but the people are supposed to love me more, not their consort. I am their ruler._

_Aragorn, are you jealous? _

_No of course not. I am just stating a fact. The people should adore their king._

_But you must agr__ee that it is for our benefit that the people respect and adore us both. The council will have a harder time to declare this marriage void then._

Legolas had a point; Aragorn had to agree on that. He therefore settled for silently suffering as Legolas won the heart of the people. His elf smiled and the people cheered. The blue eyes were aglow with happiness and amazement and Aragorn could feel each of Legolas' emotions keenly as they washed over him through the bond. He found his bad mood being swept away by Legolas' happiness and found himself smiling.

The guard that surrounded him seemed to be smiling as well. Aragorn wondered if they had volunteered for the task. He had to ask the general in charge of the home guard for a regular update on his troops. Gondor had to be rebuilt and while Aragorn wished that Middle Earth would be peaceful for many years to come he knew that it was not the case. There would be many times when fights would break out because of the orcs that were still on the prowl. Those fights would be even more dangerous because the orcs and dark men were leaderless and sought revenge on those that had made them so.

But those were thoughts for another time as Legolas wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at him. Aragorn could not help but smile back.

"You are happy?" He asked softly, knowing the elf could easily hear him.

"Your people adore you, Aragorn and they will be more than happy to be ruled by you. By showing ourselves to them we show them that we are human beings just like them and that we love one another. We are more approachable and that is what matters. We are not some distant family but they can relate to us. We have made a huge step today, Aragorn. We just need to finalize it by holding our wedding here."

"But for that we will need the council's support."

"Oh, the council will not dare to refuse our request when it will risk a riot. They are too fond of the peace that has settled after the war. Do not mistake the influence you have over our people, Elessar."

"I think that you may need to make me more aware of it." Aragorn growled lightly against the parted lips of his lover. Legolas smiled as he said.

"It would be my pleasure, my lord."

And as they kissed, the crowd cheered and at the moment, all was well in their world.

**Alright that is it for now. It was a longer chapter then I normally write but you deserved it and I was in the mood for it. So in the next chapter there will be the council's decision. Please let me know what you want to see. People who are interested in my facebook ID please send me a message. **


	34. A peaceful day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. I feel so bad for not updating earlier but I had so much on my mind lately. Let's begin.**

"Aragorn, you were supposed to be dressed by now." Aragorn opened bleary eyes at the disturbance in the royal bedchambers. _I thought I had locked the door…_

Legolas stirred beside him and Aragorn rolled over to glance at the window. He frowned when he noticed it was still dark outside. It was too early, he decided. It was nearing summer and while the sun rose earlier, Aragorn refused to rise earlier than this.

"Elladan, what are you doing here, especially at this hour?" Aragorn prided himself on the fact that his voice only sounded rough. Legolas grumbled softly in his ear before the elf buried his face in Aragorn's neck. He could feel the arm around his waist tighten.

Legolas had snuck in late last night and he had not left, not that Aragorn minded or had wanted him to. The elven fingers moved over his abdomen to wish him a very good morning but Aragorn's hand clamped down upon the elven one. He had no intention of allowing Legolas to have his way before he could pinpoint why exactly he was supposed to be dressed.

He raised his head over the blankets to search the darkened room for the source of the disturbance. He groaned when he spotted Elladan near the foot of the bed and Elrohir standing by the door. He moved away from Legolas, knowing what his brother was capable of if he wasn't out of bed within a few moments.

He sat up but Legolas would have none of it. The elf pulled him back against his warm body and Aragorn groaned softly. His body had other more pleasant thoughts then waking up. He forced himself to pay heed to these delicious sensations that told him to lay back down and curl up to his lover and instead focus upon his brothers.

"Elladan, don't you dare! And what are you talking about that I should have been dressed?"

Elrohir grinned and then said. "If you can untangle yourself away from your lover, then we shall go hunting. It has been a while since we did something between the three of us."

"Yeah before this whole king, binding business."

"I can't just sneak out of the city and go hunting…I am king now and…." Aragorn's voice trailed off when he noticed the identical expressions of mischief and he seriously contemplated just going back to sleep. Legolas' fingers resumed their path down Aragorn's chest and the man slapped at his husband's hand.

"We have already agreed on it with Faramir…"

"You mean you left him a letter? Has your memory deserted you so you do not remember what happened the last time you did that?" Aragorn's ear still stung when he remembered the way Elrond had lectured them the last time they had gone on one of their hunting trips.

Legolas' sinful fingers were trailing lower and Aragorn kept himself tensely. He wanted to give into his elf but his brothers were nothing if not persistent for his attention.

"Come on and get dressed." Elladan reached for the blankets. Immediately Aragorn tugged them up higher.

"Don't you want to go with us, Estel?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow at his movement.

"No, it isn't that…it is just…"

"Is Legolas doing something he isn't supposed to do? I thought that betrothed weren't allowed to sleep together before their ceremony."

"We are already married, thank you very much…"

"If Legolas is being nice then you should not be ashamed to pull off the covers…"

"Legolas is being _very nice_." Aragorn murmured and finally the prince's hands left his, making him feel bereft. He glanced up to see Elladan's grin as his brother finally deserted trying to pull the blankets off of him. He could feel his face flush, why did he have to blurt these things out.

Elrohir shook his head and smirked. "I suppose that we shall retire to the sitting room and wait for you there."

"So we are going hunting? Are you sure that that is wise? I doubt Ada or Faramir will be keen to let me out of their sight after what happened at the coronation? And then there is King Thranduil, we still have to speak to him…"

"Estel, you have been in a state of constant worrying and besides, it was Faramir who suggested something like this. Well not necessarily a hunting trip but something to get you out of the castle. He said and I quote 'you were pacing about like a caged animal'."

"It is nice that I can be missed." Aragorn muttered and he was rewarded by musical laughter.

The blanketed heap that was Legolas stirred beside him and the elf muttered. "He is right! You do need to get out!" A tousled head appear out of the nest of blankets and Legolas continued, addressing Elrohir and Elladan. "Go on, I'll make sure he is dressed and ready to go within a quarter of an hour."

And even before Aragorn could voice his opinion, Elrohir and Elladan had left the room and Legolas had shoved him out of the bed. He landed on the rug next to it with a thud. The poor bemuffled king glanced up at his lover as Legolas threw the blankets back. The elf was naked as the day he was born and Aragorn admired the view as his lover moved to the closet doors.

They were thrown open and soon pair of leggings and an old tunic were thrown on the bed. Aragorn stared at them as he sat himself down on the bed. The man contemplated getting back into the bed, he was so tired. This was the first day that he could sleep in with Legolas and even that was foiled.

He settled against the headboard. He was glad for his brothers, he really was that they could spend some time together but there was a small part of him that wanted to spend as much time with Legolas as possible. They were still awaiting the decision of the council and sometimes in his darkest moments he believed that they would turn Legolas away and make him marry a female. He would lay down the crown then. He had done his duty and that was that. He was supposed to be happy and he was going to be, damn heaven or hell.

Legolas was glancing at the items he had tossed onto the bed before he took out an old cloak and tossed that onto the bed as well. A pair of boots joined the clothes near the bed and Legolas then said. "Your clothes are on the bed so it is time to get dressed."

"You are not going to help me get dressed?" Aragorn leered at his husband and one fine golden eyebrow rose. Aragorn could feel the arousal through the bond but Legolas didn't make a move.

"I will help you undress but I will not help you dress. I think that you are able to do that yourself. At least I should think since you lived on your own for so many years. I would hate to image if you are to run a country and you cannot even get dressed on your own."

The man rose, noticing the way the blue eyes darkened before they traveled down his body. He crossed the distance between the bed and Legolas and kissed his elf, rubbing himself against his taller husband. Legolas' arm came around him, holding him before Legolas said.

"Knowing your brothers they will barge in when you are not dressed in a quarter of an hour and I doubt that you would want them to find us in a compromising position. I do not mind at all but if you wish for tales to be spread about the king, we can certainly do that."

"I thought that we were going make love in every room in the citadel." Aragorn pitched his voice low and he could feel the shivers that ran through Legolas' body. "We can lock the door before they know what is happening."

"Your brothers are very creative and I would hate to be the one to tell Lord Elrond that one of his twin sons have dropped to death when he tried to climb onto the balcony." Legolas kissed him deeply before he continued. "You shall simply have to make it up to me tonight."

"Oh I plan to." Aragorn promised. He regretfully pushed himself away from Legolas and went to get dressed, all the while aware of the heat of his husband's eyes upon him.

Xx

Aragorn had forgotten how much fun it was to be out hunting with his brothers. They fell into the routine quickly and while they did not dare to explore far from the city, it was nice to be out in the wild again. Aragorn breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes. He was sure that his happiness spilled over into Legolas and he did not dare to hide it.

"Estel, did you notice these tracks?" Aragorn nodded. They belonged to a company of deer. The chances of catching one of them were slim but Aragorn didn't care. Elladan fell into step beside him and Aragorn raised an eyebrow as his brother. Elrohir was already walking beside him and when his brothers exchanged a glance, Aragorn grew worried.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to lecture me about everything that happened."

Elrohir grinned and slung an arm around him before he said. "Hardly, Estel, we understood what happened and while we may not agree with it, as long as you are happy then that is all that matters. Though it would have been nice if you had let us know in advance that you actually admired the male form instead of the female one…"

Aragorn could feel his ears burning and he glanced back at Elladan who was wearing an identical smirk as he said. "We would have pointed out handsome males instead of trying to introduce you to females when you were growing up."

Feeling the need to clarify something, Aragorn stopped and said. "I know that I could have confided in you and I would have if I did think that there was anything that needed to be told but I am not sure if this is how it works for me. I fell in love with Legolas from the moment I saw him and since then I have not looked at another…I…." He sighed and took a deep breath.

He glanced up at his brothers. They were watching him, waiting for him to organize his thoughts and to finish what he wanted to say. "I know that you do not agree with how everything worked out and I should have been man enough to tell Arwen that my heart belonged to another but I foolishly assumed that I could love another. I was very young when I met Legolas and I…"

"Aragorn, there is no need to explain yourself. We understand, we really do. You are right, we may not agree with how everything happened but we understand that it was not entirely your fault. Matters of the heart are delicate matters and there is very little that the mind can do to overrule it. You love Legolas in a way that you did not love Arwen and while I do not wish to see my sister heartbroken, I do not wish to see the same for you."

Elrohir continued where Elladan left off. "Estel, if you had married Arwen then she may have been happy at first but in the end you both would have been unhappy. It is better that she faces heartbreak now for a little while then for a lifetime. And it would not be fair for you. The bond you share with Legolas is very strong; we saw that at the coronation. Such a love is rare and it cannot be denied and you should not deny it. We are happy for you, brother. We simply regret the chance not being able to tease you during your courting."

"I am not officially married yet."

"Ah, guard your tongue, brother mine, are you really offering us the chance to tease you and to try and discourage you and Legolas from sleeping together? Then moments like the one we saw this morning will be rare."

"I did not say that. I was merely pointing out a fact and what you wish to do with that, well that is your decision." Aragorn had grown up around them and he knew their sense of mischief. He knew better then to discourage them. "And besides, you have to remember that I am a king now and I have the power to banish you from my realm."

"You would not dare."

Aragorn merely smiled sweetly and let them fidget for a while. Elrohir shared a look with Elladan as the older twin burst out. "So this is the thanks we get for raising you and teaching you everything we know?"

He raised his shoulders and dropped them again, smirking lightly. The next moment he moved forward to wrap both his arms around them as he said. "I would be honored if you would be at my side during my wedding ceremony. I know that it is not even certain if we are allowed to be married but I would have you both near that day..."

Sharp elven eyes met his own and Elrohir said. "We would be honored, Estel, to be there."

"And if the council decides against you we shall give them a piece of our mind."

"I think that might not work in my favor."

"Cheeky human." Aragorn grinned. He hoisted his bow onto his shoulder and clasped his brothers on the shoulders as he said. "Gentlemen, shall we see if we can catch some game?"

Xx

In the end they did not find much or catch much game but they had a good time. Aragorn was still laughing as they walked into the courtyard, Elladan supporting a limping Elrohir.

"What happened this time?" Elrond's voice only made Aragorn laugh harder.

"He fell over the root of a tree when a dog startled him. We were supposed to be stalking deer but this sheppard's dog was herding us. The poor boy nearly had a heart attack when he realized who his dog had round up."

"I should have known that allowing you out of my sight would come back to haunt me. Very well then, inside you get."

"Were you waiting here for us, Ada?" Elrohir shot a glare towards Aragorn who was still laughing. Elrond regarded his younger son and then said.

"I was going to tell Aragorn that the council has come together in an emergency meeting this afternoon. Faramir thinks that they will reach a decision by the end of the day…"

Catching his breath, Aragorn asked. "What happened?"

A brief smile graced Elrond's face as the older elf said. "This morning the courtyard was filled with people. Merchants, peasants, soldiers, guards, children, dwarves, elves, hobbits and men. All of them were petitioning for one thing…"

"And what was that?"

"The smile widened. "To have you and Legolas marry. They were quite vocal in their agreement."

Aragorn's eyes widen. "And the council will still say no?"

"I doubt they will. They will have a riot on their hands. You are too loved, Aragorn, for the council to go against you. They may be old and may want to stick to their ways but they will not jeopardize their country like this."

"I suppose I should make myself presentable then."

"I imagine that you will have to. When you are finished, ion nin, you can join Legolas and king Thranduil in the family sitting room. Faramir said he would come to fetch you the moment he knew more." Aragorn nodded and hurried inside.

Xx

The hours stretched on and Aragorn dozed on the couch, spend some time pacing, writing, talking to Legolas and king Thranduil. They were eventually joined by Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Elrohir was still limping but it was better than when they had come in.

Aragorn glanced up the moment Faramir came into the room. He was on his feet in an instance as he watched his steward. He searched the pale face for a signs of what had taken place. Faramir met his eyes squarely and finally Aragorn boomed. "Well?"

"The wedding is scheduled to take place with a fortnight. That should give us enough time to prepare and for the guest who are already here for your coronation to still want to attend your wedding."

Faramir smiled and Aragorn grinned. He couldn't help himself. The next moment Legolas hugged him as a cry went up around the room. Meeting his husband's lips for a chaste kiss, he grinned when Thranduil said.

"And now we shall be very vigilant in where you two are at all time because if you are to be married in two weeks time, then you can abide by the rules of courtship and not sleep together before the ceremony is to take place."

And as his eyes met those of Legolas, Aragorn knew that they would have fun trying.

**I hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you want to see next. **


End file.
